


雇佣

by x0w0x



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 肖九亿/王三亿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0w0x/pseuds/x0w0x
Relationships: zsww - Relationship, 战山为王 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

A  市

“  据悉，今日肖氏集团首席执行官小肖总——肖战与 XX 集团老总达成合作。 ”

“  艹他妈的！ ”

“ 你又怎么了老爹。 ”  王一博大敞着双腿，一只踩在皮沙发上，一只架在大理石茶几上，手里啪啪的敲着游戏机，目不转睛的盯着液晶大电视里奔跑的小人。

王太太走过去，弯腰轻捏了一下儿子肩膀，示意他不要在这时候去惹他爸不愉快。

“ 一个乳臭未干的小毛孩子，还想翻了天了？我和老肖干架半辈子了，针锋相对这么多年，互不相让，怎么他家臭小子一上来，三年之内吞了我三家小厂子！还和我另一个对家 XX 合作，野心这么大，也不怕撑死吗？ ”

“……”  王一博沉默了，转头继续打着游戏。似乎比之前更加投入了。

王总看了一眼摊在沙发上不务正业的儿子，怒向胆边生， “ 你一天到晚正事不干，成天和些不三不四的人出去鬼混！要么就在家不是对着电脑就是对着手机！真是一点出息也没有！老肖那小混蛋虽然干的不是人事儿，但你看看人家！同龄人之间差距怎么这么大！ ”  恨声声把上好的茶盏砸在桌上。

“Game Over” 

游戏失败弄得王一博心烦意乱，随手把手柄扔在沙发上，张口就回怼回去： “ 谁跟他同龄！大我半轮还好意思说？我要是认真起来，能让他屁滚尿流回家吃奶去！ ”

“ 那你什么时候能认真起来？啊？七老八十吗？要是你再这么给我吊儿郎当的每天不务正业，你！还有你那些花里胡哨的破铜烂铁，都他妈给我从家里滚出去！ ”

“ 你说我宝贝儿是破铜烂铁？！我看你还真是年级大了，连点男人的血性都没有了！听听他们在我胯下时的轰鸣声 …….”

“ 轰鸣个屁！你要再不给我好好学习，就他妈只有你的哀鸣声！给我滚去学习！ ”

“ 切 ~”  王一博把裤子提了提，脚底下塔拉着拖鞋蹭回了房间。 ”

回到房间，关上房门，掏出手机，点开微信，摁住语音键： “ 冠森，今晚上出去刷街去吗？我新换了个发动机，还弄了个尾灯，巨酷炫，今晚上试试？ ”  感觉脚趾都要兴奋从袜子里破土而出了。

过了两分钟，丁冠森甩过来一条语音。 “ 不行啊哥，我被老太婆摁着赶工程图呢！ ”

期望破灭。

王一博不死心，继续诱惑。 “ 你家老太婆到现在还不肯放弃你吗？你是那学习的料？强扭的瓜不甜，到时候实在不行，他们不给你银子花了，你可以跟我跑职业去啊，破公司让他们自己宝贝着，没人稀罕。 ”

“ 今天真不行了哥，我要是出门老太婆能把我腿打折。改天啊改天！ ”

“ 真没意思 …”  说服失败。

打开吃鸡，登录游戏。……艹，这个点居然没人在线。 MD…

王一博一把丢开手机，摊在床上，觉得突然无所事事起来。

想起他老爹的话，心里十分不服气。不就是个肖战吗？有什么了不起，子凭父业做起来的江山，没点本事走两步也垮了。之前怎么没听老爹夸过他？最近老是听见，烦都烦死了。

“ 嘿， Siri， 给我搜搜肖战 ”

“ 我为您找到以下结果 ”

王一博拿起手机，翻看着关于肖战的词条。

「年轻企业家肖战，承接父亲公司三年内创收 2.8 亿 」

「半路出家的富二代，能否继续父亲时代的辉煌？ 」

「热爱生活，热爱艺术，热爱小动物的肖战 — 霸道总裁外衣下的反差萌 」

“ 切，这都是些什么玩意儿……真没意思。 ”  刚想锁屏，发现铁饼发来了一条微信。

铁饼是王一博的发小，从小身材方面就总是管理不好，又大又圆，像个行走的铁饼，从而光荣的赢得了这个外号。他整个人看起来就不太聪明，但是特别崇拜王一博，总是屁颠屁颠跟在后面，走哪跟哪儿，要他往东，绝不往西。

向来骄傲自满的王一博小同学自然是很高兴能有个这样听话的小弟，从小就总像老大一样罩着他。

小时候俩人就特爱看漫画，总是凑到一起讨论剧情，吐沫横飞。

微信语音十分激动，感觉隔着喇叭都在摇晃着王一博的肩膀。

“ 脖子哥！脖子哥！「塔防战争」更新了！我的妈啊！有生之年！我以为我这辈子都等不到了！ ”

“ 什么？塔防更新了？艹！ ”  一个机灵，直直坐起来。掀起电脑，从收藏夹里翻出网页。目不转睛的盯着屏幕。鼠标滚轮飞速滑动，直到看到那个久违的小红点。

“ 卧槽！真 tm 的更新了！有一年了吧！我的妈呀，我每隔几个月都要重刷一遍前面的剧情，怎么都看不够！ ”

「塔防」是 7  年前开始在网上连载的文章军政类漫画长篇。

本身题材方面上王一博是肯定不感兴趣的，但是那时候小男生痴迷机甲，对于这种超酷超帅的铁皮壳子真是难以自拔的喜爱。

当然现在也是。

但是剧情紧凑的连载了 2  年之后，突然就断更了。隔了半年之后，才慢慢又开始更新，速度也是奇慢无比，快的时候 3  个月，慢的时候就半年才更新一次，后来渐渐的，将近一年才能更新一回了。

但是喜欢的东西就会一直喜欢，热情不减，等待对于王一博来说不是难事，只要能等到，就心满意足了。

感觉作者更容易注意到画政治方面的内容了。机甲出现次数也变少了，可能作者年级也挺大了，怎么也 3  ， 40  了吧。老男孩对热血机甲的热情可能也渐渐衰退了。但是故事线紧凑，剧情走向扑朔迷离，牵引着读者的思绪，现在王一博也 20  岁了，对这种题材也能走心的看进去了反而觉得比机甲更令人着迷。

“  脖子哥，看完更新的我就像高潮以后的空虚。你说这作者怎么这么厉害啊！ ”

“ 切，Sean当然厉害！超厉害好嘛！我追他漫画这么多年，都没见过他露过脸，你别说我还真想见见他，要是能把他「塔防」的版权买下来做个动画就更好了！ ”

“  哈哈那你得求求你老爹，多和他老人家套套近乎，这最重要的资金链可不能断！ ”  铁饼语音里笑得像个憨憨。

“  屁，他才不会给我这闲钱呢！我得自己奋斗出来银子，去找 Sean  买版权，不过别人好像这么多年都没有被扒出来，也不知道怎么找？我也没听说他有过什么商业合作…… ”  王一博又开始无意识的吃手了，心想，哪怕没有版权，见一面聊一会也是可以的啊。妈呀想想就激动。

“  一博，你爸有事找你。你出来一下。 ”  王太太在门口敲门。

“  哦，我知道了妈。我马上。 ”“  我家老头子又要说教我了，我不跟你说了。 ”  完发语音，把手机丢床上，走了出去。

余光看见他儿子出来，说； “  你明天和我去个酒宴，带你见识见识。别整天不务正业，你最后还是得走你爸我的这条路。别给我穿的乱七八糟的，丢我的脸。 ”

“  我才不去，我不去，就没机会丢您脸了。 ”  王一博一脸嫌弃。转身就走。

“  你给我站住！你要敢不去我就把你那些花花绿绿的破板子都撅折丢出去！ ”

艹 ......  够狠。

“  行吧，那我去。 ”

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

A 市某个碗池

“ 一博，你不是说一会要跟你老爸吃饭去吗？还不走吗？ ”  板友 a 在 U 型池里冲着边上做 kickflip 的王一博喊着。

“ 我真是的不想去，但是老头子威胁我，要把我的板儿都撅了。 ” 戴着毛线帽低着头的王一博几乎看不见脸。

“ 我劝你还是去吧，不然到时候你家老头子把你那些宝贝摩托车都给拆了扔出去 !”

“ 艹，我就怕这个，臭老头说到做到。那破地方乌烟瘴气有什么可去的，我又什么都不懂，而且也没什么兴趣懂。 ”

“ 那到时候你腿被打折了可别跟我回来哭。 ”

“…… 算了，就当去吃顿好的 ……”  踮脚收了板，扛着就走了。

把板放进副驾，掏出手机看了一眼，老妈打了一个电话，老头打了 三 个电话。行吧，都没接上。过去又要挨骂。点开他妈给他发的地址，手机定位，着车挂挡，向目的地进发。

开了几分钟，嘴边的小括号展开，觉得不能就这么跟老头子屈服，怎么着也得膈应他一下，又转道开回了家。

A 市某家私人会员制酒店

一辆辆黑色轿车低调驶入车库。

肖战其实算是有一点迟到了，最近总是有酒局，自己酒量又不好，每次从酒桌上回来都是在跟自己身体较劲。好像就想看看，自己天天这么喝，身体能坚持到哪一天。

这次的酒局跟以往比起来要更加重要，在家先自己准备了点润胃的清汤小挂面。就算到时候喝得再多，好歹不会再胃出血进医院。

本身这些小事叫助理秘书做就可以了。但是他却觉得，有时候自己做做饭倒是一种解压的方式。况且，迟到一小会儿，能让更多人看到自己，此时若不拼尽全力，更不会有能自己掌握命运的那天。

到了酒店肖战被门口的保镖引着从后座走出来，温柔微笑地到了谢，整理了一下西装自己外套，蹬了蹬大长腿，看了一眼自己铮亮的皮鞋。很好，今天也是众人都爱的一副完美面具。

机车轰鸣声由远及近，肖战挑着眉循着声音望去，一个戴着绿色头盔，身穿黑色皮衣的人从一辆 Benelli 机车上迈下来。撑好支架熄火锁车。看着这架势也是要来这酒店的。心中觉得奇怪，感觉这人和这表明华丽炫目实则恶臭腐朽的地方没什么联系。就忍不住多看了一会。

肖战大步幅走入大厅，看到已有很多人在厅中沙发休息区相互寒暄奉承。心中蔓延嫌弃，眼神冷淡了几分。余光看到刚才那个机车少年，已经摘掉头盔拿在手里，被一对夫妻责骂着。

“ 我昨天怎么跟你说的？让你穿正装！你穿的这是什么东西？ ” 手里接着捏着少年机车服肩膀的垫肩。

“ 我骑车当然要穿成这样，不然风都给我刮透了。 ” 少年不卑不亢的呛声。头发被头盔压出了一撮调皮的呆毛，在发旋上翘着。从背面看过去，这少年倒是铮铮铁骨，脊背挺得笔直，丝毫没有被训斥的自觉。

肖战心中觉得有趣，便继续光明正大地偷听着。

“ 我带着衣服呢，一会去包间换一下就行了。多大事？ ”

“ 那你现在就赶紧去给我换！还有你这头发！弄得利落点！别总像个小痞子似的！ ”  中年男人负气背手朝自己这边走近。

走近以后肖战这下才看出原来是自己父亲的老冤家王氏集团的老总。

训练有素地调整好自己脸上的假笑，迎上去。

“ 王总您好，我是肖战。 ” 伸出手，弯下40度的腰，看上去十分谦逊有礼。

“ 诶呀哈，原来是小肖总，久仰，真是青年才俊，后生可畏。你父亲身体如何？今天可有亲自来？ ”

我看你巴不得我俩都卧病在床呢！肖战腹诽。那看来那少年想必就是 A 市小有名气的博少。还想着谁姓博呢？原来是王总的宝贝儿子。心中对那少年的好感瞬间降低了一度。

“ 父亲年纪大了，也该享享福了，携母出游了。真是承蒙王总挂念。 ”

“ 不错不错，年纪轻轻担起家族的担子。多有出息啊！真是好孩子！不像我家那臭小子成天不务正业！不成气候！你今年多大了？成家了没有？小伙子长这么帅，不少姑娘追着你跑吧？ ”

诶呦您管的可真宽。

“ 晚辈今年 20 有 6 了。还没有成家。还早，现在才正是要努力的年纪。 ”  完美的微笑，脸上每一丝弧度都无可挑剔。恭敬又自然。

“ 真是有上进心的好孩子。一会我儿子过来，我介绍你认识认识，你俩差不多都是同龄人，互相扶持才能蒸蒸日上嘛哈哈哈！ ”

呵，还想让我带孩子。

“ 那是一定。一会儿我们进去再聊。 ”  人们已经三五成群的走向内厅。

厅内虽空调开得很低，但心中的烦躁依旧使肖战背上出了一层薄汗。每人个脸上都是虚伪的笑容，谄媚的嘴角，飞扬的眉毛。肖战无时不刻不觉得自己当初的决定是不是真的正确。放弃自己喜欢的东西，在这泥浆里艰难喘息。

王一博从化妆间出来，换上了西装，踩着皮鞋，感觉自己像是被塞进了小一号的棺材里，憋屈到窒息。走到内厅，看着人头躜动，摩肩接踵。真是生理厌恶，但是为了自己的小板子小摩托也得在这儿忍到结束。

理了理自己的额发，在人群中寻找父母。

“ 诶呀 ~ 他好帅啊 ~ 天啊，今天真是来值了 ~”

嗯？谁在夸我？

“ 诶 ~ 不会吧，你居然还没女朋友啊？ ”

嗯？谁内涵我？

“ 哈哈像你这么帅而且还优秀的男孩，还没有女朋友实在是令人有些不理解啊 ~”

艹，到底在说谁？

王一博望向声源，看见花团锦簇中突然拔高的后脑勺。

呵，今天小爷我就要看看是哪个天仙下凡，连本少爷英俊的脸庞都视而不见了。

绕过人群，从 waiter 托盘中挑起一杯香槟，装作不经意的望向那边。

靠，那是谁。王一博觉得在自己帅哥生涯中遭遇滑铁卢。

…… 行吧，小爷承认，是挺帅的。

…… 好吧，非常帅。

可恶，本少爷就不帅了？你们怎么就看不见呢？赌气仰头一口将杯里香槟一饮而尽。把空杯子重重放在自助餐台前。那人身边莺莺燕燕，对比自己，发出内心拷问：我什么时候这么没女人缘了？

啊好像也没什么机会。

平时被狐朋狗友喊着去酒吧 KTV 夜店泡妞的时候，都跑去半夜骑摩托了，要不就是和板友在碗池浪到深夜，被老妈夺命 call 回家。

也不是不想找女朋友，就是总觉得那些女人眼神里总有别的东西，目的不纯。他更向往纯粹的感情，什么都不掺杂在里面。爱就要轰轰烈烈的爱。

那这么说来也怨不得别人。艹。

王一博突然觉得背景音乐的高雅爵士听起来都像天桥底下悲凉的二胡了。

他看向那个还在完美微笑的男人。温柔的眉眼，灿烂的微笑，清晰的下颚线和梳的一丝不苟的鬓角。

切，连刘海上的头发丝都带着渣男的气息。

肖战一直在强撑着应付身边不断贴过来的各家小公主。心里有了以后生孩子一定要生男孩的重男轻女想法。

虽说肖家家大业大，但自己初骋商场，谁都不能得罪，他人随便的一言一行都可能推翻这三年间费心搭建的多米诺牌。

嗯？好像谁在恶狠狠地盯着我？

抬眼看过去，好像是刚才的机车少年，那浅棕色的小脑袋已经被精心打理过了。

两人对上了视线，王一博转过脸去闭眼抬头将酒杯里的淡黄液体一饮而尽，滑动的喉结，淡粉色的嘴唇上还有香槟留下的水痕。

这太子爷还挺好看的。不过距离不远不近，自己虽然戴着隐形眼镜，但是多少还是有些模糊。

” 肖战哥哥，你平时都玩些什么啊 ~ 带上我们姐妹一起啊 ~ 我们好多场子都有会员 ~ 什么时候一起出来开心开心啊！ ” 视线被身前的嗲声打断。垂眼看过去。

“ 有时间一定。能和各位美女在一起谈笑风生，实在是我的荣幸。 ”

“ 诶呀 ~ 你也太会说了叭 ~”

“ 就是就是！ ”

“ 哈哈哈 ”

真是心累 ….. 以为今天是多重要的局，结果是个相亲宴吗？很多想接洽的老板，今天全派来了女儿和自己谈？那能谈出什么？只能知道哪里的饭店最优雅最适合拍照吧。

不知道那个太子爷现在找到他爸没有，估计又要挨一顿训。

哈哈想想还挺开心的。

“ 一博！我们在这！ ”

“ 妈！ ” 王一博快步走过去，拉起妈妈手，边摇边抱怨， “ 这儿好没意思啊，要不你们先谈，我先回去了。 ”

“ 我看你敢。你给我老实呆着。少动歪脑筋。一会带你去见肖战。好好跟人取取经。要是能混熟了最好，把他拉下马总比扳倒他爸要容易。 ”

日 … 老头子还没放弃我啊？我哪里像是这块料了？

“ 诶呦妈 ~”

“ 诶 … 就听你爸的吧，啊乖儿子。 ”

“ 你看，那边那个就是肖战！ ”王总一抬手，指向那万花丛中低头微笑的男人。

“ 哪个啊？看不见！ ”王一博置若罔闻地用皮鞋尖儿推着地毯上的绒毛。

“ 你低着头能看见吗？啊？给我认真点！ ”王父一把拍在儿子后背上强迫他看过去。

王一博望向他爹指的地方，靠，不是内渣男吗？

额 … 还真是冤家路窄 …

“ 您没看人家忙着泡妞呢吗？别过去了，棒打鸳鸯损阴德。 ”王一博撇着嘴，十分嫌弃。

“ 你个臭小子，你就这么咒你爹的？那就一会儿再说！ ”

结果宴会散了，俩边也没再说上话。

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

深夜

司机拉着王父王母回家了，本来是要拽着自家儿子一块儿走的，但摩托小王为了不冷落自己的宝贝 “ 女朋友 ” ，在接近凌晨的夜晚，御风归家。

到家换下脚上的A锥，转了转脖子，僵硬的咔吧响。

换上家居服瘫进被子里，想起昨天看的「塔防」更新。

要是能有点正经作为是不是老头子就不逼他从商了。一边想着一边从床上爬起来，掀开笔记本的屏幕，页面还停留在最新一话的评论区，发现自己吹的彩虹屁真是震天响。对于自己喜欢的东西夸起来从不马虎，简直是文采飞扬。

要是能拿到「塔防」版权就好了 …

哪怕老头子不给启动资金，借钱也行，凭借自己的“威”名，肯定能借来不少。铁饼那边就能上供一大笔，还有冠森，轩哥，东拼西凑的总能搞齐的。

对！小爷真是有一双慧眼！总能轻松的发现商机！

不过 … 没有人知道 Sean 到底是谁，也从没参加过签售会， Sean的漫迷也是佛系的一批，仿佛都随了正主，一切看淡，爱更不更。你更我就看，不更我也不催，反正催了也不更。

那怎么去谈版权呢？

对了！可以问问磊子，他人脉广的恨不得城墙根儿上长了几棵杂草都能给盘问出来。

于是转身跳到床上找手机， “ 磊子帮我查个人。 ”  发送语音，王一博不是个爱打字的人，觉得能说话打什么字，浪费时间没有效率。

“ 谁啊？哪家小姑娘让博大少爷入了眼了啊？ ”  回的极快，真是专业。

“ 放屁！说正经的，漫画家 Sean ，你知道吗，我想找他谈合作，你能有渠道吗？他从不露面，我正规渠道找不到，更新也一直是在网上，实体书的出版社也没有更详细的联系方式了。 ”

“ 嚯！我们王大少爷要开始搞事业了？你家老头居然放任你了？不让你回家继承皇位了？ ”

“ 瞎扯…他最近管的更严了，我在不干点啥正经事，我就被他掐死了，到时候连我的宝贝儿们也跟我陪葬了怎么办？赶紧的，你知不知道啊？ ”

“ 你等等，我查查。 ”

……

“ 据说他当时刚开始连载的时候还是个学生，高中生，所以一些商业合作也都没有上心，就是画到哪就更到哪，速度也很快，又不是盈利性的，平台也没干预，甚至更支持。实体书也是平台去联系的，版权就给了当时第一次连载的网络平台，卖书的钱也不收，只是全权让网站代理了。所以印刷厂也拿不到他的联系方式。 ”

“ 我靠 … 我现在更佩服 Sean 了，居然是在为爱发电这么多年，难怪粉丝也不催。不过这样就很难办了 … 估计是没戏了。 ”

“ 你看，你是不是瞧不起你磊爷了？我肯定能给你搞到，看你怎么谢我了。 ”

“ 我靠我靠你真能搞到你随便开价。 ”

“ 那行，我最近看上一辆小跑，博少 ~ 您看 ~”

“ 你丫也不怕撑死？还想要车，你以为我开金矿的是么？你怎么不要房啊！不要地啊！不要岛啊！ ”

“ 只要爷给得起，小的就要的起 ~”

“ 要得起个屁，老子王炸，你要不起！ 赶紧的，换个别的！ ”

“ 那就你那辆宝马 S1000 的双 R”

“ 艹，你敢打我大老婆的主意？你活腻歪了吧？ ”

“ 那就 H2R”

“ 艹！你真特么能要！给你你骑不了。那个进不了市区。 ”

“ 那我不进市区 ~”

“ 不行！绝对不行！再换个别的，别TM老惦记我车。 ”

“ 我不管，二选一，要不然我就不帮你找了。 ”

“ 艹……我给你钱行了吧！你自己去买，甭想从我手里套我老婆！ ”

“ 得嘞 ~ 您的老婆太多啦 ~ 还是您自己享用吧 ~ 明天您请好吧啊 ~”

艹 … 小金库没了。算了，换回一个童年梦想也值了。而且到时候提完了车还能和他出去飚一下。同款才能看出技术的差距 ~ 到时让他彻底对我这个车神从内而外的崇拜一下！带劲。

肖战这边回到家已经凌晨了，房子里除了清冷寂寞就是出门前做的小挂面残留的淡淡余香了。

闭眼深吸几口，想把家的味道多留一会在鼻腔。假装家里有人在等他回来。

但一呼一吸之间，好像什么也闻不到了。

脱下西装，松了松领带，丝毫没有形象的瘫倒在小沙发里。

肖战喜欢柔软又狭窄的地方，四面八方都拥抱着你，这样才最有安全感。四处都是可以信赖的地方。闭上眼睛，又睁开，眨了眨。感觉透明镜片已经开始干涩的要吸收眼球的水分了。诶 … 叹了口气，认命的走向洗手间。

卸掉镜片，鞠水洗了把脸。看向镜子里的自己。除了眼里有些红血丝，还是一张无懈可击的脸。没有什么毛病，但是又好像缺少了什么重要的东西。

做好简单的护肤以后，提着笔记本，握着一杯牛奶走回卧室。

睡前喝一杯奶可以让自己一天紧张的情绪得到一个缓解，有温柔的感觉。也能让身体能更快的进入睡眠。端着杯子抿了一口奶，哇，烫到。于是放到一边，打开电脑。

漫画评论区的留言十分精彩，全是偶像复出的喜悦，哦，也夹杂着催更的哀嚎。这一期更新其实很早就画完了，但一直没有发，就怕下一次有时间画又是一年以后了。

点开热评，看到有一个叫 ASAP-YAMAHA的账号疯狂发了 15 行的彩虹屁，满屏的惊叹号，隔着电脑就感受到这个人的激动。

有时候肖战觉得这些粉丝们是真的很可爱，总能在疲惫的时候给你莫大的安慰，嘤嘤抱怨也好，直球告白也罢，他们总用自己的方式来给你动力，看着他们就像自己的小孩子一样，就算在评论区吵起架来，肖战也看的津津有味。

牛奶晾的差不多了，一口气喝了半杯。合上电脑，打开手机，有助理发过来的明日安排， 唉，又要早起了。

把电脑推到一边，戴上耳机，放上轻音乐，把剩的半杯牛奶一饮而尽，钻进被子里，准备进入梦乡。

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

“ 我们家世代从商，怎么出了你这么个反骨？ ”

“ 我只是想做我自己喜欢的事，为什么不可以？ ”

“ 我说不行就不行！你要是再让我看见你画那些乱七八糟的东西，我就没你这个儿子！ ”

……

滴滴滴 ... 滴滴滴

被子里伸出一只手臂，摸索到手机，按下了停止键。

肖战一头乱发地在被子里叹气，诶，今天要去个工地督察工程进度 … 多跑跑吧，起码看起来也算是有上进心。

刷牙洗漱，提着笔记本来到客厅餐桌前，半透明琉璃大桌上放着助理清早买来的早餐。

看起来还热着，水蒸气充斥着塑料包装袋。转身去倒了杯果汁，坐在桌前，打开电脑。翻看邮件，都是些广告和商业合作，过度包装对于实企来说从来不是什么好事，适度宣传，做好自己的产品才是正途。

肖战快速浏览着收件箱。看到一个略微不同的邮件。

咦？是 XX 漫画的平台发来的。

怎么，是版权到期了吗？

点进去看，发现是询问动画改编的版权。

肖战现在一心要将公司整体的 KPI 搞上去，让自己顽固不化的老父亲看见自己的能力。到时候能让自己有底气站在老爸的对面来提出自己的条件。

在高中的时候，被老爸发现自己在画漫画，开始并没有干涉自己，但是连载在平台上以后，空前的好评让自己对于想画漫画的兴趣直线上升，便开始专注地投入其中。他老爸终于发现苗头不对了，勒令自己停止这种无意义的努力，专注于金融管理才是正途。

于是在上大学以前，停止了对「塔防」的更新，老爸看得也紧，没有办法继续更新连载。

肖战高中时期成绩并不算差，跟一堆成天只知道吃喝玩乐的富二代比起来，他在贵族大学里简直算是三好学生了。所以能在不影响学业的情况下，偷偷地更新着自己的漫画。

但还是被自己心细如发的老爸发现了，就有了后来和他老爸的 “ 对赌协议 ” 。

要是自己能在 5 年之内让公司整体 KPI 提升至先前的 25% ，就放手不再干涉他的人生。

反之若不能，则放弃抵抗，认命的成为自己父亲的傀儡，指哪打哪，毫无怨言。

诶 … 现在不是去考虑漫画的时候，动画化的事情，还是以后再说吧。

不过，要是版权留在肖氏集团的名下，万一到时候动画火了 … 是不是也算在自己的业绩里了？

这条路，或许可行。

于是肖战快速回复了这封邮件，让他们去肖氏详谈版权与动画的改编细节。

邮件发送完毕后，拿起桌上的卷饼，两三口塞入嘴里。

而王一博这边，自然是睡到太阳从屁 股晒到他的脸。

被王母的喊饭声吵醒，在被子里嘟嘟囔囔哼哼唧唧不知道在说些什么。放弃挣扎，再不爬起来，他怕他妈妈要冲进来掀被子了。虽然早就习惯裸睡，但都 20岁 了要还被自己老妈参观裸 体，心里也还是不自在，虽然在他妈眼中他永远是个孩子。

睡醒第一件事就是刷手机，当代人的通病，那我们小王自然也不能例外。

看到磊子回复自己了，眼睛一下睁得溜圆，赶紧点开看。

“ 「塔防」版权在肖家，你爸老对头，我劝你还是甭想了。 ”

靠 … 他大爷的。

“ 漫画版权在他们家，不一定就不给批动画改编的版权啊？ ” 还是不死心地继续追问。

“ 我派人去谈了，明天之前给你信儿。 ”

“ 磊哥！你真是我磊哥！这事你要是真能帮我搞定，我一定给你包个大红包！ ”

“ 红包免了吧，大摩托的钱打给我就行了。 ”

艹，忘了自己昨天已经答应他了。

“ 你真是够贪的。行你爷爷我答应的事，决不食言。 ”  诶今日份的心疼。

“ 儿子，快出来吃饭！ ”  老妈又催了。

“ 来了来了。 ”

出来客厅，老头子已经去公司了，不然大早上就得给自己拎起来好好上一顿课。

“ 妈你说，我要是去肖战他们公司里取取经，老头子会揍死我嘛？ ” 一边说着，一边拿小勺吸溜着皮蛋粥，烫的龇牙咧嘴。

“ 你要去他们公司？那应该会被发现然后给你打包寄回来吧？ ”  王母夹了两块煎的金黄酥脆的牛肉饼放在儿子盘中。 “ 况且，你会干什么？哪个岗位是你能干的了啊？ ”

靠 … 还真是亲妈。一点不留情面。

“ 我可以给他当保镖！我身强力壮，一个打十个！ ”  嚼着牛肉饼，碎渣儿噼里啪啦往下掉。

“ 你可拉倒吧你，人家保镖个个一米九，虎背熊腰的，你这小身板，快算了吧。 ”  王母挑眉，眼中充满了轻蔑与不信任。

“ 谁说的！你儿子我可是有腹肌的！八块腹肌！沙包大的拳头！ ”

“ 行了，你别作妖了。赶紧吃饭吧。 ”

肖战到了公司，谈版权的人就来了，从回复邮件到派人上门，可谓是无缝连接。

从开始交谈到结束也没有花很多时间，对方硬件软件条件都很令人心动，但对于背后的投资方却总是支支吾吾，大概是什么不得了的人吧。能做好就行，目的上大家都是一样的。

这事算是敲定一半了，就看制作公司的初稿了。

“ 那个肖总，冒昧问一下，这个作者 Sean到底是谁，有没有什么别的背景，到时候前期宣传和融资还是需要一些资料的，总不能太过空白。这事我们是有保密协议的，绝不会轻易泄露作者本人的真实姓名。 ”

确实， ”Sean“现在几乎是没有任何的资料。

实话实说，自己的名声也确实能让这部动画在前期就很有热度，噱头够足才是宣传最好的砝码。

但是他父亲那边 …对这方面，一直是持反对意见的。

以「塔防」的热度，亏损应该还是不至于，不过具体能赚多少，肖战心里还是没有数的。

若是反响极好，也能让他父亲看出自己在这个领域真正的实力。

“Sean 是我。 “

“ 什么？！ ”

“ 我身份敏感，你们若宣传，也没什么所谓，但是需要看这剧的热度，前期宣传时说一些模棱两可的实话，等后期再爆料出来，热度一定会更上一层。 ”

“ 这……这…这是真的吗？ ” 对方十分质疑。

“ 当然是真的，这种事情上造假，我以后还做不做生意了？ ”  看着对方如自己期待的那样露出不可思议的表情，还真是带感。

“ 好了，我一会还要出去办事，今天就先谈到这吧！合作愉快。 ”  肖战合上计划书，交给秘书。

A 市某个 KTV

“ 轩哥你干嘛叫我来这啊， xx 桥那边那个俱乐部更好，还能开卡丁车。 ”

“ 你怎么天天就想着开车，偶尔大家一块唱会儿歌不好嘛？你忘了我们年轻时自己组的男子小团体了？ ” 轩哥正在看着酒水菜单。

“ 就是可惜那时候柱子和丫丫转学了，不然我们火爆全校了好嘛？ ”  王一博坐在长皮沙发边上玩着骰盅。

“ 那不是必然的嘛，那时候我们还偷偷排练舞蹈，校园演出的时候，那全场的尖叫声 … 啧啧啧，我当时都觉得自己是个星儿了。 ” 轩哥叉着果盘里的西瓜往嘴里送。

这时候磊子打来了电话。

“ 卧槽卧槽卧槽！ ”

“ 怎么了赶紧说事儿。 ” 王一博听得一头雾水。

“Sean是他妈的肖战！你敢不敢信！ ”  磊子都激动的喷麦了。

什么？！

“ 你说什么？！ ” 王一博猛地站起来，把骰子撞了一地。

一旁的轩哥看愣了。 “ 一博，怎么了？发生什么事儿了。 ”

“Sean 是肖战，居然是他？怎么可能？真的假的？ ” 王一博真的是不敢相信自己的小耳朵。

“ 真的，我的人亲自去的，亲耳听见的。 ”

我艹 … 一瞬间王一博觉得自己三观崩塌又重组。

“ 行吧 … 我知道了 … 那版权拿下来了吗？你们没提是我要拍的吧。 ”

“ 没有，他们那边也没追问，都是挣钱，不关心这些。好了你的小金库可以打给我了 ~ 我等你哦！ ”

王一博灵魂归位，坐回沙发上。

轩哥还是一脸迷惑。 “Sean是谁？肖战是谁？ ”

“Sean是我从小崇拜的一个漫画家。肖战是我酒宴上见到的肖氏集团的小肖总，是一个渣男。 ” 王一博垂头丧气，一时之间脑内开始博弈。

“ 哦 …” 轩哥似懂非懂地点点头。

” 我本来之前想去肖氏集团里偷偷打探一下敌情的。但是我啥也不会干，被我妈劝退了。 ”

“ 那你去当保洁呗！哈哈哈哈，我还记得你曾经在我家给我收拾过屋子，那小衣服叠得，那小地板拖得，你要是再会做饭还真是一个温婉居家的好老婆。 ” 

“ 去你md老婆！我那时候是喝多了，吐了你家一地，心里过意不去吗？你TM少拿这事儿讽刺我。 ”

“ 那你不去偷偷见你偶像了？虽然以后的一些活动上也能见到，但是在那种环境下大家都是一副冠冕堂皇的样子吧。”轩哥叉了块西瓜往嘴里送，“而且也说不上几句话，口不对心，十分没劲。 ” 随后又叉起一块。

“ 也是……没准儿他也没我想象的那么渣…毕竟Sean是完美的。 ”

“ 那他见过你嘛？你过去不会被认出来吧？ ”

“ 远远的对视过一次。应该认不出来…吧？ ” 王一博还在考虑当保洁这件事，不过除了这样，别的活他也不会干啊 …

“ 那要不然你染个头发吧？ ”

“ ？ ”

从理发店出来，原本一头栗子色的头发，变成了淡金色。

“ 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你现在像个未成年的小妹妹！ ” 轩哥笑得一点面子也不给。

“ 你 TM 的！给我出的！什么馊主意？！ ” 王一博恼羞成怒冲着轩哥拳打脚踢。

“ 这下他肯定认不出你了。 ”  轩哥转着圈的欣赏着王一博的新造型，摸着下巴十分满意。

“ 我 TM 都要认不出我自己了好嘛？ ”  王一博怨念地揪着自己的一头黄毛。

“ 没没，是帅的！是帅的哈哈哈哈哈哈！ ”  轩哥觉得自己笑得法令纹都要深了。

轩哥继续火上浇油： “ 你要是再穿个女仆装，你妈都认不出来了！哈哈哈。 ”

“ 去你大爷的女仆装！有这癖好你自己滚去穿！还 TM 地笑！你还笑？！ ” 王一博开始攻击下盘轩哥新买的鞋。

“ 别别别，我错了！哥！你是我哥！ ” 轩哥立马蹲在地上用手护着。

“哼，染成什么颜色，小爷我依旧是帅的！”说完就对着店门的玻璃照起镜子来。

嗯。还是这么帅，简直完美。

轩哥看着已经沉浸在自己的英俊中不能自拔的王一博，拍拍他肩膀，说： “ 走，我陪你去面试。 ”

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

肖战合上眼前的计划书，用指节揉了揉酸疼的太阳穴。他从早上到公司就一直在看各种企划拟定，有些实在是天马行空，真不知道这些人怎么做到这个位置上来的。

喝了一口杯里已经冷却了的咖啡，一天没有进食的胃里苦涩的一抽一抽。十分钟以前叫了秘书去买自己爱吃的酸汤饺，怎么还没回来？好饿啊，想想那汁水饱满的虾肉馅儿就已经开始流口水了。

还是去迎宾区去等吧，顺便续个咖啡。

“ 我们这里不招保洁，您请回吧。 ”

“ 为什么不招？你们公司这么不讲卫生的嘛？地面嘛当然要隔一天就要擦一次啊！ ”

“…… 我们的保洁阿姨已经够用了。 ”

“ 阿姨年纪大了也需要休息的嘛，而且你看我年轻力壮！干起活来贼麻利！ ”

保安质疑的从头到脚打量这少年。

金色的头发，粉色的卫衣，宽大的裤子，上面还有一堆弹力带，一双红椰子。

这怎么看都不想是来应聘保洁的，像是来找茬儿的。

“ 就算招保洁也不找 ……额…你这样的。 ” 保安真是满脸的无语，这小孩怎么这么执着。别的不说，就光脚上这鞋就够一个普通保洁半年的工资了 …

“ 嘿！我这样怎么了？业务水平达标就行了！甭废话，什么时候能上岗？ ” 旁边轩哥已经笑得前仰后合。

怎么吵吵嚷嚷的？肖战端着续好的咖啡，往这边看过来。

嚯，这穿的，真是视觉冲击。

“ 怎么了？发生什么事了？ ”

“ 肖总，这小孩非要来咱们公司做保洁 …… 我已经拒绝他了，可他不依不饶非要留下。我这就轰他走。 ” 保安满脸歉意地给肖战解释。

“ 哦，不急。我看看。 ” 肖战朝着小孩看过去。

王一博一看是肖战本人过来了，马上撇开脑袋看向天花板上的吊灯。嘿，这灯还挺好看。

肖战本身没认出来，心想着这一头黄毛的小屁孩怕是还没成年吧？没钱去网吧了过来挣点外快？但是他一仰头，看到他的喉结和嘴唇，他突然就认出来了，这不是酒宴上那个王家的小少爷吗？他来我们公司干什么？他爸安排的？要是王总安排的，总不会不嘱咐他要穿的低调一点吧 … 还怕我认出来去染了个黄毛 …… 哈哈真是多此一举。

那要不是他爸的安排，他过来干嘛？

看着王一博不停地闪避着自己探寻的目光，一会儿看看花盆里的土，一会儿抠抠沙发上的皮 …

行吧，感觉就是背着他爸过来挑事儿的。

肖战突然之间期待了起来。

“ 那什么，也行，让他负责我办公室的卫生吧。整天都是低头干活沉默不语的阿姨，换个年轻人也好调节调节气氛。 ” 肖战拍拍保安，示意他带着王一博去人事处报个到，装作没认出来的样子，端着咖啡走回办公室了。

王一博一听有戏了，马上冲着轩哥挑眉，满脸都写着 “ 你看你博哥多牛逼 ~”

轩哥堆起敷衍的笑容比了个大拇指，表情仿佛在说： “ 不愧是你。 ”

陪着王一博去登记完，轩哥跟他道了别准备回家，走之前提醒他别太快露出马脚，慢工出细活，要小心谨慎。王一博嫌他啰嗦，推着后背给他送走了。

送走轩哥，来到肖战办公室门前，突然忐忑了起来，怎么整，有点心慌。

罢了，小爷什么大风大浪没见过，推开门就走了进去。

正好看见肖战坐在桌前的一堆文件里面嗦着酸汤饺。

一瞬间大眼瞪小眼。

“ 额 … 你吃你的，不碍事儿。 ” 王一博十分宽容大度，背着手走到沙发边坐下，像个来视察的干部。

肖战咽下嘴里的饺子，心想也就是我，让他随便换个地儿当保洁，就这架势，没 5 分钟就得被人扫地出门了。

“ 那个，以后你进来要先敲门，这是基本的礼貌。 ”  肖战拿起塑料小勺喝了口饺子汤，嘿，真香。

“... 哦，我知道了，下次注意。 ”  终于意识到自己是来干活的了，朝前坐了坐直。

肖战又夹起一粒汤饺，问他： “ 你叫什么啊？ ”

“ 我叫王yi…”  卧槽，大风大浪来了……他肯定知道我的名字……怎么办？

“ 我叫王有钱。 ” 坦荡荡的给自己改了个名字。

“ 噗 …… 咳咳咳 … 咳咳 ” 肖战一下被饺子的汁水呛住了。还王有钱 … 他可真行。

“ 那个有 … 有钱 … 那你今年多大了，不会未成年吧？我们可不能雇童工啊。 ”  拿起咖啡顺顺食道。

“ 谁未成年？老子……我都 20 了好嘛？ ” 要小心谨慎，小心谨慎。

“ 那行吧，你今天下午就开始上班吧，去卫生服务台领你的制服，然后工具什么的打扫间也都有。 ” 看看这臭小子到底怎么拉下身段来干活。

“ 嗯，刚才登记的时候那领班跟我说了。我就是先过来找你一趟，我现在就过去。 ” 说完提起屁股就走了，门都不给他带上。

这一通迷之操作给肖战看懵了。那怪他爸恨铁不成钢，这小孩确实难带。

从椅子上起来把被小孩忽视的门关上，回到位子上继续享用自己的”大餐“。

吃完最后一颗饺子，再把小碗里的汤一饮而尽。太满足了！要是能再来个酥脆的小面包当饭后甜点，就可以直接爽上天了。不过还是算了，又要坐一下午，最近肚子都开始变柔软了。再这样下去要去健身房了。

等肖战收拾好桌面，重新把计划书打开的时候，穿着制服，提着拖把的王一博，又推门进来了。然后好像意识到什么，又把门关上了。咚咚咚。他在敲门。

哈哈哈心里突然间觉得这小朋友还真是可爱。

“ 进来吧。 ” 把计划书放平摊开，拿起钢笔。肖战看着他踢里哐啷的一顿操作，摇头叹气。何必呢，我跟他有什么仇？怎么就被他惦记上了？

看着王一博已经开始拖地了，认真又卖力，好像这地板有多么的十恶不赦，在他手里被判死刑。

算了，随他去吧，他还能给这地板擦掉漆吗。随即迅速地投入到工作中，整个办公室只有沙沙的翻页声和 …… 暴力的拖地声。

还别说，王一博干起活来还确实是一丝不苟，边边角角的地方都能被他捕捉到，甚至趴在地上去够那藏在沙发下面的一片叶子。

甚至把沙发前面的茶几都撞得移了位。

这响动使肖战抬眼看过去，见这小朋友撅着屁股，歪着脑袋去沙发下面寻宝，穿着不怎么合身的水洗制服。收腰的制服把他的臀线勾勒了个完全，甚至仔细看还可以看到突起的内裤边儿。

这是道什么风景？肖战眨眨眼将注意力移到手边的责任书上。这项目已经半年都没有进展了，真是不知道每月的资金投入都去了谁的腰包。贸然叫停也是十分不可取。还是让负责人去跟进度吧。要是都事无巨细的去一一盘查，那真是累都要累死了。

就在肖战一心投入到工作里的时候，王一博这边已经换了三次水，拖了四遍地，保养完了沙发，清理完了茶几，还给盆栽都浇了水。看着自己的劳动成果，在心里给自己竖起了大拇指。

“ 怎么样，我厉害吧？ ” 干了好事就需要人来表扬一下。十分自恋。

肖战从工作中抬头，看着发亮的地板，心里开始犯嘀咕，要是他每天都这么拖地，真是能把地板拖掉漆。 “ 还真是挺厉害，没想到你这么能干。很不错。 ” 但是该夸还是得夸的，被他期待的表情注视着，能不夸吗。

“ 那是必须的好嘛，你这是捡到宝了知道嘛！偷着乐吧你！ ” 夸奖十分受用。下巴都朝天了。

“ 你以后不用每天都过来，每星期来一两次就行了。 ” 还是得为地板的未来操操心。

“ 哦 … 那好吧。 ” 不过每天来，自己也撑不住，况且就没时间分给自己的大摩托和小滑板了。

“ 今天就到这吧，你先回家吧。过两天再过来。 ” 吩咐完，签好最后一个字，把文件都整理好，叫秘书进来取走。 “ 你家住哪？我看我顺不顺路，可以送你一趟。我也正好要回去了。 ”

王一博一听，赶紧摇头， “ 不用不用，我自己回去就行了。不用管我 ”

“ 那好，你自己注意安全。 ”  说完拿起外套，大步流星的走了。

看他出去，王有钱叹了口气，感觉自己以后要在随时都会被拆穿的日子里艰难度过了。

王一博打车回到家，换了鞋，走到客厅，看着他家老头子在客厅吞云吐雾。一脸嫌弃，随口打了个招呼， “ 我回来了。 ”

“ 嗯。 ” 王父下意识回答，随便地往那边瞥了一眼。 “ 我靠你个小兔崽子染了一头什么玩意儿？！ ”

艹！我 TM 把这茬儿给忘了！

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

“ 爸！爸！您听我解释！ ” 王一博一边跑一边躲着他爸的拖鞋飞镖。

“ 你还解释什么？有什么好解释的！逆子！ ” 一边追一边脱鞋实在是影响了王父的速度。

“ 我这不是为了 … 诶呦 … 为了去肖战他们公司给你卧底，又怕他认出我来， … 嘶，怕他认出我来去染了个头发嘛！ ” 身手敏捷的小王，头脑也一样敏捷，瞎话张口就来，是不需要打草稿的。

“ 嗯？真的嘛？ ” 拿着花瓶的王父质疑的盯着躲在餐桌下面的儿子，刹住了脚步。

“ 真的啊！当然是真的！要不然我哪舍得去染头发啊！我发质那么好！ ” 还不忘夸自己一下。

“ 那 …… 那他认出你来没有？……你能在他手底下干什么活？ ” 王父心想，这孩子终于开窍了，不枉我多年的悉心栽培，看到扳倒肖家指日可待了。捡回自己拖鞋，示意儿子坐下和他细说。

“ 我下了血本，给自己捯饬成这样目的就是让他认不出来！所以当然是没认出来！ ” 王有钱很自信，全然不知道自己拙劣的演技根本没有起到任何作用。 “ 至于干的什么活嘛，咳咳，干的保洁 …”

“ 啥？你 TM 的敢过去这么给我丢人现眼？ ” 拖鞋又拿起来了。

“ 他都没认出来了，怎么算是丢人！而且我是他直属的保洁！只负责他一个人的办公室！小爷我也不是谁的卫生都管的好么？ ” 看见拖鞋，王一博下意识抱头。

“… 你真是不气死我不罢休啊你！那你套到什么消息没有？比如他最近准备和哪几家合作？跟上次那个 xx 公司利润怎么分的成？ ” 王父急于吸收所有对家信息，对着儿子求知若渴。

“ 这我哪能知道啊，他又没给我看！ ” 况且自己当时干活太投入了，都不记得肖战是否从屋里出去过。

“ 你下次，留意一点，别露出马脚，被发现了你我都得完蛋。 ” 王父觉得这或许并不是个好事，但是这是唯一的办法，赶在肖战以前和他准备合作的下家接触，一定能给他搅黄几个。

“ 那 …… 内个 …… 爸，你再给我点钱呗，这样没准儿能更有收获 ~” 趁机向自己家老头子搜刮一笔，还能作为漫改的启动资金，毕竟磊子划走自己大半个金库，实在是裤兜空空，心里慌慌。

“… 你要是能给我拿到他下次合作的项目信息，我就给你。 ” 该大方的时候，王父从不吝啬。

“ 得嘞！包在你儿子身上！ ” 害，这能有多难。王一博觉得自己稳了。

为了能让这部动画顺利播出，前期的招商是必不可少的，磊子派去的几个人将所有合作文件都交到了王一博手中，我们博少从来没有看过这么多字，吃喝玩乐样样精通，你要是说看书写字，读书上学，能要了他半条命去，小王觉得自己一个头快和头盔一边大了。实在是没有办法，为了不让自家老头发现，又不能找公司里的人，只能求助铁饼，让他给自己出谋划策。

“ 为了「塔防」顺利播出，我给你入个股，帮你想想办法！到时候你让我见见 Sean 大大就行了，能握个手就更好了。 ”

兄弟就是兄弟！简直雪中送炭。

“ 那你帮我整整这企划书，还有招商，我不好出面，被肖战发现，我甭想在他公司再待了。要是能成，少不了你的好处！ ” 至于见面，自己都不敢想象，肖战会亲身到场参与宣传，估计也是没戏了。

“ 诶呦，脖子哥，就咱俩关系，还说啥好处，我就想见见 Sean ！这是我的梦想。 ” 铁饼对于见自己偶像真的十分执着了。

“… 那我尽力吧，不过这事我也没准儿，他这么些年都不露面，这次也不一定就能见上。 ” 王一博已经开始想明天去肖战那里上班该穿什么好。

“ 那好吧 … 你尽力啊脖子哥！ ” 铁饼依依不舍的挂了。

王一博心里一块大石头放下一半，起身去洗澡了，今晚要早睡。

明天要去肖战那里干活，可不能再睡到下午了。

可惜第二天保洁小王在赶到肖战公司的时候发现肖战居然没来。

白跑一趟的小王觉得自己非常委屈，精心搭配了半小时的 look ，它们失去了让人眼前一亮的机会。

于是掏出手机就给肖战打了个电话。

“… 喂 … 您好，我是肖战。 ” 通了，虽然响了很久才接。

“ 额 … 我是王 … 王有钱。我今天来上班发现你不在。你上哪去了？ ”

“… 哦，我今天有点不舒服，就没有去公司。你今天不用打扫了。 ” 声音听起来有气无力，像是刚刚睡醒。

“ 哪里不舒服？发烧了？你没事吧？ ”

“ 胃疼，老毛病了。多躺一会儿就好了，不用担心。 ”

“ 哪有胃病自己躺一会儿就好的？你等着，我给你送点药过去，你家住哪儿？ ”

“… 不用麻烦了，小事，我都习惯了。 ”

小事？习惯了？

王一博没由来的一阵烦躁。

Sean 对自己的身体怎么这么不上心？

“ 别废话。你赶紧说地址，我车都打上了。我先去买药。 ”

“… 那好吧， xx 路 xx 小区 18 栋 1005 号。 ” 肖战心里实在觉着纳闷，这小兔崽子到底葫芦里卖的什么药？对自己这么执着？

“ 你等着，我马上。 ” 王一博挂了电话，骑上自己的小摩托，奔着地址就去了。

王一博在楼下锁好车，抱着头盔，提着一袋子药进了电梯间。

站在 1005 门口摁了门铃，等了一小会儿，拖鞋的声音由远及近，门打开了。

肖战穿着白色的睡衣，上面还绣着一个巨大的胡萝卜。

没想到，肖战在家居然是这种风格的。

王一博挑挑眉，换了鞋走了进去。

屋里没有将窗帘拉起来，只有一缕细光投射进来，地上是被随意丢弃的西装外套和裤子，衬衣被团成团扔在茶几上，领带的一部分已经掉进了沙发旁的小垃圾桶。

这是家里遭了贼了嘛 …

肖战看着王一博对满地的狼藉震惊到呆滞的样子，尴尬的解释： “ 我其实平时也不是这样，昨天喝了酒，有点儿醉的厉害，随手脱的，你见谅。 ”  谁也没让你来，是你自己非要来。

“ 哦 … 那你先把药吃了吧。然后乖乖回床上躺着。 ” 小王一想，看来今天的卫生，还是逃不掉。

肖战拿着水杯过来，才重新审视了一下今天的王一博。

穿的真讲究，连头发都做了造型，不愧是 A 市小霸王。不过穿成这样去打扫卫生是为了啥啊，不是还要换工作服的嘛？

这小屁孩 … 不会对自己有什么意思吧 …?

可是这也说不通啊 …

不过也难说，好好的富二代不做，跑来干保洁。都说不用来看自己了，硬是要来，还给自己买药。

这可…… 怎么办，被男人给看上了。

肖战一下子觉得头比胃还疼了。

吃过了药，躺在床上，止疼片有助眠的作用，眼皮渐渐拥抱在一起，没多一会儿就睡过去了。

半梦半醒间听见洗衣机的声音，还有那熟悉的暴力拖地声。心里觉得好笑，这小孩怎么每次做卫生都跟打仗一样，听着这些噪音，肖战觉得现在的这里倒像个真正的家了。

等他彻底醒过来，披上毯子走出来的时候，胃已经不怎么疼了，看见王一博四仰八叉的躺在自己的小沙发上看着电视，嘴里还喀嚓喀嚓的嚼着自己的薯片，碎渣儿掉了一身。

王一博看见他醒了，从沙发里坐起来，拍拍身上的碎屑，正好都掉进了沙发的缝隙里。

肖战忍住了给他一拳的冲动，真不知道这小孩到底算是有没有洁癖。地面拖的能发光，衣服叠得整整齐齐，怎么行为上这么邋遢？

“ 滴 ” 正好洗衣机也洗好了。

王一博起身去拿衣服。

然后没一会儿，看见他抱着一团衣服过来，满脸歉意地说： “ 抱歉，我忘了，这西装应该干洗的。 ”

“……”

这是上哪儿烧的高香，让我碰上了这么个祖宗。

“ 要不，我赔你一套吧 …” 小孩拎着衣服抖了抖，似乎想拯救一下。

” 算了，你白干一年也不够。你有这份心就行了。 ” 肖战任命般的坐下，给自己倒了杯热水。

然后对着小屁孩抛出了一个致命的问题。

“ 你是不是喜欢我？ ”

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

啥？

谁喜欢你？

我？

我喜欢谁？

喜欢你？

谁喜欢你！？！

“ 你！你你 ……. 你少放屁！ ” 小孩拿手指着肖战，脚步混乱地往后退了几步，手指紧张地哆嗦，也不知道焦点在哪里。

看着王一博紧张到语无伦次的样子，肖战倒是把心中的疑惑印证了个十成十。

” 那你说说，为什么要来我公司干活？ ” 心里有了谱，盘问就变成了以调戏为目的。

“ 我 … 我那是需 …… 需要钱。 ” 实话又不能说，王一博憋得脸都红了。

“ 那你为什么要来探病？如果只是为了钱，少干一天，工资又少不了你的，为什么还特地跑来给我送药？还为我打扫房间？ ” 看着小孩憋得脖子和脸全都红了，忍笑忍得好辛苦。

“ 我！我是 … 怕你死在家里没人收尸！老板没了，我工作怎么办？！ ” 这误会可太大了！合着把我这英俊潇洒的 A 市小霸王认成同性恋了？ ! 我不就关心你一下吗？还不是冲着你是 Sean ！要不然谁管你死活！渣男！你烂在家里，化成汤儿我都不屑瞧你！

“ 哦吼 ~ 是吗？那你确认我还喘着气儿，送完药就应该离开才对，为什么还留下给我洗衣服拖地？哇哦 ~ 小朋友服务好贴心啊！ ” 还想再逗逗他。

“ 你少来！我警告你！你别用你那套对付女人的方式对付我！渣男！ ” 给王一博急的，开始渐渐暴露自己了。

“ 嗯？我怎么成渣男了？话说你又是在哪看见我应付女人了？ ” 看来这小孩是准备要摊牌了？哈哈真是沉不住气。

“ 我 … 我 … 反正不是你想的那样！ ” 王一博心里讪讪，太着急了，差点露馅。

“ 哦？我想的是什么样？ ” 肖战觉得他实在是太有趣了，看着他脸颊边因为赌气鼓起了一个小包，坐的太远，看不真切，于是起身用目光去寻。

王一博看着肖战站起来朝自己大步走过来，眼神晦暗不明，心中警铃大响。

“ 变态吧你！你到底想干嘛！？ ” 吓得捂着屁股三两下退到墙边。

看着他捂着屁股吓成小鸡仔的样子，感觉自己现在像个流氓，马上要强奸良家少女了。

于是马上进入角色，手撑在他头顶墙壁上，在他耳畔轻声说着： “ 我变态吗？难道，这不就是你想要的？嗯？ ” 说完还轻吹了一口气，把轻浮浪子的模样学了个淋漓尽致。

“ 啊啊啊！我警告你！你要是敢乱来，我会把你揍的满地找眼珠子！ ” 王一博已经任命一样闭上眼睛，嘴唇咬的死紧，双手还在紧捂着自己的小屁股，心跳如雷。刚才紧急后退的时候把拖鞋都弄丢了，脚趾在印着字母的粉色袜子里紧张的蜷缩着，感觉能把地板抓出个三室一厅。

看着这小孩准备慷慨赴死的样子，把肖战戏瘾给逼上来了。

“ 那，我要是乱来呢？你奈我何？ ” 说完用湿润的舌尖缓慢的从下到上的舔了一下王一博涨红的耳垂，还用腰胯轻顶了一下小孩的前端。

肖战在家穿着单薄的睡裤，裆中轮廓明显，肉碰肉，触感清晰。

王一博一瞬间眼睛瞪的死大，把紧捂着屁股的双手瞬间支援到前方，护着自己命根子。

“ 前面也不行！不行！你想都别想！我不是那么随便的人！ ”

这小孩实在是太好笑了！我还能给他强奸了不成？我像是这样的无赖嘛 ~ 话说谁稀罕你那小胡萝卜？想什么呢你？自恋狂臭小子！

“ 好了，不逗你了，看你吓的。 ” 肖战退后两步，把周围禁锢了的空气还给满脸通红的小朋友。

“…………” 王一博像是还没缓过神儿来是的，紧贴着墙壁，双手还在捂着命根子，难以置信的盯着肖战。过了一会儿，他调匀了呼吸，皮肤还是带着些淡粉色，双手依旧紧捂着裆部，走到沙发边上，抽走了压在肖战屁股底下的自己的外套，用外套遮挡着自己的胯，抄起头盔，开门就走。

“ ？ ”

这就走了？肖战以为自己今天不挨上两拳，这小孩是不会放过自己的。没想到，他居然就这么轻易的放过自己了？

一时间有点懵，感觉只有自己入戏入得贼深。

王一博穿好外套站在楼下自己的摩托车旁边，拽着外套下摆，掏出手机给轩哥打了个电话。

“ 一博？怎么了。 ” 轩哥的声音在吵吵闹闹的背景音里显得不是很清晰。

“… 出来陪我喝点酒。 ” 王小朋友声音有气无力。不像是刚刚经历了强奸未遂的样儿。

“ 啥？你说啥？你大点声！我这儿太吵了！ ” 轩哥对着话筒大声喊。

“ 你丫！ …… 算了，你在哪儿，给我个地址，我过去。 ” 说完就挂，也不管对面的轩哥听没听见。戴上头盔，挑起脚蹬，跨上皮座。

过了一分钟，收到一条微信，上面写着一个 club 的地址。

王一博到了的时候，轩哥正好在门口送人回家，看见他到了，冲他招了招手。

轩哥看着他停车，支好支架，锁上车，摘掉头盔，直接进了门，全程一言不发，心里实在迷惑，追上他跟着也进去了。

“ 怎么了我的博少？今天怎么气压这么低啊？老头子又骂你了？ ” 说话间手臂自然的搭上王一博肩膀。

但王一博好像触电一样，瞬间拍掉他的手臂， “ 别 TM 碰老子！恶心。 ”

“ ？？？ ” 轩哥手悬在半空，实在想不通今天他到底怎么了。怎么火儿这么大？到底谁能把他惹成这样，勾肩搭背都这么多年了，今天突然就恶心了？

虽然心里疑惑，脚下还是紧迈了几步，跟上了这不省心的弟弟。

王一博进了包间，直接叫了三提酒。然后一言不发的盘腿坐进皮沙发里。

轩哥小心翼翼的坐在邻座的沙发上，为了不恶心到这弟弟，还特地往边上靠了靠。

“ 来，跟哥说说，你这是怎么了？有什么事儿，我帮你一块儿解决。 ” 耐着性子安抚着一个人形炸弹。

“ 哼，怎么解决？ ” 盘着的腿，砰的一声砸在前面的茶几上，撞掉了几个琉璃杯。

突然的动静吓的轩哥又往边儿上蹭了蹭。

“ 但 … 但你不说，我也，我也没法儿帮你出主意不是？ ” 继续小心翼翼的试探。

这时候，正好服务生推着小车过来送酒，把酒一一放在茶几上，动作优雅专业，就是 … 速度有点慢。放好所有的酒，要准备帮他们用起子起开的时候，被王一博杀人一样的眼神瞪得头皮发麻，撂下酒起子，到了声您慢用，拔腿就跑了。

看见门缓缓关紧，王一博清了清嗓子，语出惊人。

“ 我今天 TMD 被男人非礼了！艹！ ” 说完踹了一脚茶几边缘凸起的人形浮雕。

“ 啥？？你让男的 … 非礼了？！ ” 轩哥眼眶子都瞪大了。

“ 你 TM 能不能小点声！你干脆拿个大喇叭出去嚎嚎一遍得了！ ” 王一博把开好的一瓶酒冲着轩哥就扔了过去，看着他手忙脚乱的接住，还是撒了几滴在裤子上。

“ 不是，谁敢非礼你啊？不要命了啊？那他 … 怎么非礼的啊 … 把你 … 那啥了？还是强迫你和他那啥了？ ” 轩哥一瞬间求知欲爆棚，恨不得扒开他脑仁子看看，这弟弟跟别人玩的是有多野。

“ 你 TM 想什么呢！啥也没有！就是 … 就是有一些 … 咳 … 身体嗯 … 的接触。 ” 回想起那人盯着他时黑色的眸子，和耳边的呼吸，觉得自己血液又不听使唤的乱窜了。

“ 卧槽！到底谁啊，这么牛 b ？！啊，不是，这么傻 b ！？ ” 轩哥听得起劲儿，从旁边沙发瞬移到王一博旁边坐下，满脸八卦。

“ 就那个 … 肖战。 ” 他现在觉得提起他名字都觉得臊的厉害。

“ 我靠！你不是去给他干活了吗？那他在你上班的时候，骚扰你啊？！我艹！他居然有这种癖好啊？他 … 是个gay啊？ ” 信息量太大，眼看着就要吸收不过来了。

听见gay这个词，王一博又开始莫名烦躁，也不回答他，坐在那又开始跟茶几较劲儿了。

“ 你说话啊祖宗，你想急死我啊！ ” 想听后续的心已经快喷薄而出了，轩哥半个身子都探出沙发去了。

“ 我才不管他是不是gay，关键是他骚扰我，我他妈还 ……” 王一博欲言又止。

“ 大哥，你说话能不能利落点儿！ ”  急死了，快着点！

“ 我 TM 还硬了……他大爷的！ ” 一脚把茶几踢出去 30 厘米远。

“ 你啥？！ ” 听完轩哥马上坐回了自己刚才的沙发上，身子还往外侧偏了偏。

“ 你说这变态会不会传染啊？ ” 王一博一脸苦恼。

想到那人把自己抵在墙上，身边是他的味道，温柔的在耳边说话，他睡裤里的东西还对着自己兄弟研磨了一小下。

瞬间觉得自己小兄弟这一路上的冷风白吹了！又 TM 的要昂首挺胸了！赶紧抽回思绪，灌了自己一口凉啤酒。

“ 可我认识你这么多年，我也没见你有这毛病啊 …?”  这可咋整啊，去对家当个卧底，还把自己取向搭进去可还行？

“ 我哪知道？！我不知道！ ”  一口气吹完一整瓶啤酒。

“ 你完蛋了王一博。 ” 轩哥直接给他判了死刑。

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

听完轩哥的话，王一博自己也整不明白了。

这是为啥啊？按理说，对于外界的碰触，对 x 功能正常的、发育完全的男性来说，勃起是很正常的事情。那为啥自己在被那个男人堵在墙边，对着自己脖颈子轻声细语的时候，还能心潮澎湃？气血上涌？

而且至今回想起来还意犹未尽？食髓知味？

一定是因为偶像光环的加成！自己对 Sean 的仰慕之情，从而发酵成了自以为是爱情的感情。

那也不应该脸红心跳，呼吸急促，意犹未尽啊？这哪里是普通仰慕之情？喜爱 Sean ，纯属是因为他的才华，可不是因为他胯下那二两肉啊！那不成馋他身子了嘛？不成痴汉了嘛？

那要是抛除偶像滤镜来看的话 ...

自己横竖也没认识他几天，满打满算的，拢共见过三次。

第一次在酒宴，第二次在公司。那这第三次，就是今天在他家了 ……

难道是真的是他长得实在太帅了？连自己这么直的宇宙第一帅气无敌人见人爱的钢铁大直男都把持不住了？想着又低头看了看自己的小兄弟，原来它对着帅哥也能硬？

那 tmd 不还是弯的吗！艹！

不！不可能的！我王一博比杵在外头的电线杆子还直！我还就不信了！

“ 轩哥，我得做个实验。来验证一下自己的取向。 ” 王一博脸上少见的严肃认真，仿佛下定了什么决心，一脸的不成功便成gay。

“ 你想干嘛啊！？ 你冷静！” 吓得轩哥一手抓紧了自己领子，一手握住自己裤腰带。

“......我真的无语...要找人试，也不 tm 找你！放心吧！ ” 王一博拿起自己的三件套：外套、头盔、车钥匙。踹开包厢门就走了。

轩哥见他说走就走，赶忙追出门去喊他： “ 诶！你酒不喝了？ ”

王一博在彩色霓虹不停变幻的走廊里头也不回的说： “ 你自个儿喝吧！请你了！ ”

“ 你丫的！你付账了么你！谁请谁啊！ ” 怎么碰上这么个混蛋弟弟。

王一博在走廊尽头摆摆手，示意下次再说，背影消失在转角处。

“ 我这一天天的，像他的工具人似的，召之即来挥之即去 ... 惨啊 ……” 转身进屋去一人饮酒醉了。

肖战坐在餐桌边，捧着刚泡好的绿茶，一边吹着上面飘散的热气，一边盯着地上皱皱巴巴的西装，是刚才王一博受到惊吓时掉的。

想起那小孩夺门而出的时候，紧张地捂着自己的裆，眼神复杂。

呵，起反应了， 真是年轻。

看来自己宝刀未老，对付起青春期的小朋友，简直游刃有余。

不过看他的样子和身体反应，想来对自己是认真的。

这可怎么办？虽然调戏他，看他随时要崩溃的反应十分有趣，但这小家伙明显是个认死理儿的主，万一到时候他真上起心来，自己可没把握全身而退啊。况且他和他老爸现在与自己的立场尴尬，是个万万不能招惹的人。

但是 … 他实在是个妙人。

跟以前认识的那些在俗世凡尘中摸爬滚打的人不同。他虽身处浮华，却清亮挺拔。他那身濯污扬清的本事，是自己这辈子都无法触及的超能力。

想想心就更痒痒了。想看看这嚣张跋扈的小狮子，在收起尖牙和利爪，露出白嫩肚皮的时候，是种怎样的绝美风景。

算了，不管了，先搞到手再说。正好也可以间接证明一下自己的魅力～哼哼！

拿起手机，因为没有对方的微信号码，只好发短信给他。

- 被你洗烂的西装记得赔我哦！

- 你不是说不用我赔了嘛！你怎么说话不算话呢？

- 我反悔了呗，我不管。你得赔我~

-…… 行吧，那你说吧，多少钱。

- 是你赔不起的价钱 ~

- 又不说价钱，你怎么知道我就一定赔不起？

- 反正对于你一个缺钱，特地来干 “ 保洁 ” 的小朋友来说，你就是赔不起。

要掐住他的软肋，让他不能反驳我！哼，我真是机智！

-…… 那你到底想要什么。痛快点，甭废话。

- 那就把你自己，赔给我吧～

艹，这孙子还撩上瘾了是吧？还把自己赔给你？我呸！我呸给你！滚蛋！拉黑！

肖战捧着手机等了半天，也没见小崽子回他。心里也不恼，坚信他一定是害羞得不知道该怎么回复他了，没准儿现在偷偷地躲在被子里面，羞红了脸蛋，轻声地呢喃着自己的名字呢 ~

然而，这小崽子现在确实是红着脸蛋，念着他的名字。

只不过是在篮球场上。

王一博正在泄恨。

把肖战的脑袋当成篮球，一下下的敲在地上，因为剧烈的运动，使他脸充血成了健康的粉色，粉色顺着脖子延伸至胸口。嘴里骂骂咧咧地： “ 肖战你个死渣男！看你爷爷我怎么收拾你！ ” 半场线起跳，对着篮筐投了一个标准的三分。

中空落网，十分完美。

心里扬起点儿小骄傲，哼，不愧是我。老子不跟渣男一般见识。

自己崇拜的人怎么会是这样一个轻浮浅薄的渣男呢？到底是哪出了问题？自己看人眼光这么差了吗？

然而对着这样的登徒子都能硬起来的自己，好像也没好到哪里去 …

算了，还是找个人试试吧 ……

王一博抱着篮球回到家，看见王父一如既往的坐在老地方，眯着眼睛看电视，手指间夹着根雪茄。

“ 我回来了。爸。 ” 踢掉脚上鞋子，蹬上拖鞋，就往自己房间走，然后忽然又想起了什么，回声问了一句： “ 爸，最近有什么大点的饭局没有，把我带去认识认识人吧。 ”

王父从烟雾中斜眼看他，啧，还是那一头黄毛儿 …

“ 你最近肖战那边探听的如何？有进展没有？ ”

“…… 算是有。 ” 如果惨遭调戏也算进展的话 …“ 到底有没有局啊？ ”

诶呦呵，这小子还真是开了窍了，也不算白忙活一场。 “ 有，过两天，有个英国股市分析的专家，要来做专题演讲，很多人挤破了脑袋要来听，你如果想去，我可以带着你。 ”

“ 行。我想去。 ” 王一博应承下来，转身回屋了。

回房关好门，趴在床上玩手机。

看见铁饼已经整理好发过来的「塔防」漫改前期策划书。

啧，最近肖战弄得自己心烦，把自己的正经事给忘到脑瓜子后头了。不过，这漫画也是他画的 … 可恶！真是想逃都逃不开！这到底是什么孽缘啊！

“ 脖子哥，我弄得差不多了，货比三家，找了几个制作公司，都给负责人看过了设定，挑出来几个擅长做工业机甲的工作室，到时候再去详谈。 ”

“… 辛苦了，没想到你真的上心。 ” 王一博正盯着策划书上作者那一栏上 “Sean” 四个字母出神。

“ 当然！童年梦想一起实现嘛 ~”  看起来这个从小就追着自己屁股后面的小弟，是真的爱这部漫画。自己又何尝不是呢？

“ 好！那我也得振作精神了，我知道Sean是谁了，没准儿真能让你见见他，看小爷我的本事吧！ ” 觉得自己的精神头又回来了！只要把Sean和肖战两个人在自己脑中分开去想，就觉得舒服多了！

“ 太给力了！脖子哥！我等你好消息！ ”

这时候肖战发过来一条短信， “ 你记得明天来公司干活，不然扣你的工资。 ”

我怕你扣我工资吗！笑话，你发的那点工资，还不够我在夜市里撸把串儿的！

“ 我知道了。 ” 虽然心里把他鞭尸一万遍，嘴上还是怂得紧。

“ 那好，晚安 ~ 早点睡。 ”

切，屁话真多，肉不肉麻。

“ 哦 …”  看小爷明天怎么收拾你吧！

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

次日。

王一博站在肖战公司楼下，抱着胳膊沉思。

挨了一顿调戏，自己还怂兮兮地跑走了，觉得不能就这么轻易地放过这老流氓，起码得以牙还牙地报复回去。

换好了工作服，提着拖把，推着清理车，大咧咧的进了肖战的办公室。

这次特地没有敲门，就是想让他不痛快。

进屋看见肖战正埋首在一堆文件里，不知道是不是没有听见他进来，连头都没有抬一下，甚至连眼皮子都没有颤动一下，聚精会神的在工作。

小王觉得自己无声吃了个瘪，于是拿起拖把往水桶里一蘸，也不沥干，提起来就往地板上甩，啪叽一声，水珠四散。

拖个地都能拽得跟个二五八万似的，也就是他了。

然而这一顿发泄性的操作，还是没有引起肖战的注意。

嘿呦呵，跟小爷这儿装什么爱岗敬业的五好青年呢？调戏人的时候一套一套的，撩完了跟我这演老僧入定呢？你 TM 想得美！

于是转战肖战办公桌附近的地面，拿着拖把一下下地推着转椅的轮子。感觉那里好像沾了多么顽固的脏东西，怎么擦也擦不干净。

肖战被他折腾的无奈，自己都快被推进桌子里了。叹了口气，出声制止了他幼稚的行为。

“ 好了， 宝贝儿。别闹我了啊 ~ 乖，狗崽崽。” 说完继续一目十行的看着企划书。

王一博被他这么一叫，竟一时间不知道该反驳他说出来的哪一个字。被个男人喊宝贝儿，简直是奇耻大辱。话说狗崽崽又是个什么玩意儿？

“ 你丫的！你有病吧你？ … 你 TM 喊谁呢？我跟你说，你说话给我小心一点儿，别以为我真的不敢揍你 …..” 伸出手指上上下下对着肖战指了个遍。

仿佛在看从哪开始揍，自己胜算比较大。

肖战眼睛不停，手也不停，签好字，合上本，站起身，看着小朋友上下胡乱指的手指头，伸出手攥住那根不安分的手指，另一手握住他提着拖把的手腕，探身过去在王一博脸侧轻吻了一口，软软的，还挺有弹性。

眼看着小孩的脸瞬间涨红，眼珠都要脱出眼眶散步了，自己喜悦的嘴角还没勾起来，胯下就遭到重击。

王一博收起自己的膝盖，居高临下的看着被撞回转椅里的肖战。见他疼的都把腰弓成虾米了。

哼，大仇得报。谁叫你嘚瑟。

“ 嘶 … 你 …… 你 …… 你下手 …… 也太狠了吧 ….. 你还是人嘛你 ……” 肖战痛苦地蜷缩在椅子里，手里的企划书都拿不住的掉落在地。 “ 你要是 …… 把我废了，你后半生的性福可就没有着落了。 ”

万万没想到，这重伤之人，还能口嗨。

“ 嗯？你说什么？ ” 威胁的膝盖又抬起来了。

“ 错了，我真错了，你放过我吧。 ” 识时务者为俊杰。

“ 哼。谁起的头？ ” 把膝盖放下，拖把插回水桶里。

一瞬间损失了几亿的子孙，捡起掉落在地的企划书，肖战颤颤巍巍站起身，避开这尊大佛，开门去找秘书了。

小样儿 ~ 知道爷爷我不好惹了吧！你就是活该！还抬脚踹了一下旁边的清洁车。

等肖战交代完任务回来，看见这大爷正翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上吃手。办公室却已经都打扫完毕了。

没想到这小子做事儿还挺有始有终的，以为他报完仇就溜了。

“ 活儿干完了？走，我请你吃好的，算是赔罪。 ”  既然决定要追人家，那就得有点表示和行动才行。

“ 切，不稀罕。 ” 翻给肖战一个白眼，然后继续吃手。

也是，这小少爷什么山珍海味没吃过，中餐西餐的也早就入不了眼了。 “ 我知道一家小店，做的拌面特别香，你想不想尝尝？ ”

拌面？好久没吃面了，老妈近日喜欢研究精致的淮扬菜，把做饭的阿姨都轰走了，吃的自己嘴里总是缺点什么。 “ 哼，也行。给你个将功补过的机会，最好别让我失望。 ”

哼哼，上钩了吧，臭小子。 “ 得嘞！那咱们这就走吧 ~”

面馆。

“ 你有什么特别想吃的？我比较推荐他家的香辣牛肚拌面，还有香辣肥肠面，还有番茄牛肉面。他家牛肉炖的贼烂，超好吃！ ” 肖战拿着菜单，眼神上下纷飞，恨不得自己也像牛一样长六个胃。

“ 怎么都是辣的 … 太辣的我吃不了。 ” 王一博审视着菜单上那些小辣椒的标记图案，不是中辣就是特辣，要么就是变态辣。

看来这小孩吃不了辣的。

哼，看我一会儿怎么小惩大诫你一下。

“ 那 … 这一页是不辣的，你看看这里面有没有什么想吃的。 ” 肖战贴心的把翻好页的菜单递到王一博面前。

“ 那就这个茄子捞面吧，看图片应该还行。 ” 小孩指着菜单上面那一坨紫色。

额 …… 这小 p 孩怎么这么会挑 …… 一想起茄子那个味道，就想呕吐。

怎么办，想跟他分桌吃饭了。

“ 怎么了？你吃过这个？不好吃吗？ ” 王一博看着肖战一脸像是突然得了什么隐疾一样，五官都拧巴在了一起。

“ 我…小时候吃茄子吐过 ……所以很讨厌茄子。 ” 艰难地道出原因，希望小朋友能网开一面，别让他在餐桌上，见到自己的老冤家。

“ 哦 ~ 是吗？那我就要这个吧 ~”  可让我逮着了，看来以后，可以挂几根茄子在身上，好让他离自己远一点。省得他总是没事闲的来膈应自己。

“哈哈……那好……就这个吧，你开心就好。 ” 看来这家伙是故意的。行，舍命陪君子。

呦呵，还算有点魄力。

没过一会儿，热气腾腾的拌面就端上来了。

服务生脚底生风，把面的香气一块儿带过来了。肖战觉得这茄子面还没放到桌上，自己已经要受不住了。不过还好自己点了超辣的肥肠面，怎么着一会儿也得骗着这小崽子吃上一口，辣不死他的。

看见面已经端放好在自己面前，香气扑鼻，王一博觉得自己胃口大开，抬头吩咐服务生， “麻烦再上几瓣蒜吧。 ”

“ 好嘞！马上来！ ”

“ 你还挺讲究的，吃面配蒜。 ” 肖战低头吸溜着嘴里的肥肠，吃的津津有味儿的。

“ 吃面要是不配蒜，那就是没有了灵魂，你懂不懂？ ” 接过服务生递过来的蒜，熟练的剥着。

剥好了几个雪白蒜粒，放在一边，开始用筷子搅拌碗里的茄子面。

肖战觉得自己快要窒息了。

“ 你想不想尝一口我的？贼好吃！ ” 说着偷偷把几个红艳艳的小米辣藏在面条的缝隙里，卷了一坨出来，递到王一博面前。

“ 我尝尝。 ” 王一博张嘴去接，刚送进嘴里没嚼两下，已经辣到说不出话了，红着眼睛去找刚才点的 AD 钙奶，一口气吸完了一整瓶。觉得还是不够，又去抢肖战手边的苏打水，又一口气干掉半杯。

等缓过劲儿，看见肖战在对面笑得快岔了气。

“ 你大爷的！你故意的吧！我艹，这面怎么这么辣？！ ”  辣的他眼珠子都红了。

“ 哪有 ~ 你可别诬陷我，这面本身就很辣，谁知道你这么不能吃辣，早知道就不给你尝了，还省得你受罪。看你这么难受，我也是很心疼的 ~” 哼，我才不心疼，谁让你举着茄子面在我面前散味儿！

顺便把自己那杯被喝掉半杯的苏打水往前推了推，示意他可以都喝掉。

王一博端起杯子，冲着对面的人翻了个白眼。

又来！这人每天不 gay 我一下能死是不是？！

“ 吃面都堵不上你嘴！ ”  就着蒜，三两下把茄子面吃了个见底儿。

等肖战结好账，掀开帘子走出店门，看见小孩在门口等他。

他背着脏兮兮的白色小挎包，背对着自己，双手插着兜站在路灯下面，专注地踢着小石子。

他突然觉得这一幕很好看，有种被牵挂的错觉。

吃饭有人陪，跟他斗嘴，看对方笑话。饭后还能有人一起散步聊天。

感觉自己不再是孤零零的一个人，如果 … 能一直这样该多好。

能有这样一个人，一直陪在自己的身边，哪怕是自己并不向往的未来时光，都显得那么令人期待。

“…… 走吧。 ”  肖战喊他。

“ 哦。 ”

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

雇佣 10

俩人一前一后的散着步回到了公司楼下，肖战掏出车钥匙，唤醒了旁边蛰伏在黑暗里的一辆漆黑小车。

“ 要不要我送你一程？不顺路也没关系，我晚上并没有什么别的事。 ” 肖战站在大开的车门旁，盛情地邀请着低头沉默不语的王一博。

“…… 肖战。 ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 你是不是早就知道我是谁了？ ” 王一博抬头看他，脸上表情不怒不喜。

肖战略微睁大了眼睛看着他，见他面无表情的盯着自己，像是在等一个回答。

“ 嗯？知道什么？你不是没钱了跑过来干保洁的小朋友嘛 ? 难不成你还有什么别的身份？ ” 肖战想，现在还不能说出自己已经看破了他身份的事，万一这小朋友要是误以为我追他是因为他的特殊身份的话，就前功尽弃了。

“…… 算了，当我没问。 ” 见小孩撇撇嘴，也不知道是否对这个回答感到满意。

“ 额 …… 那你要我送…”

“ 不要。 ” 不等肖战说完就打断了他。

好吧 …… 这小孩 …… 真是棘手。

“ 那你回家路上小心一点，到家发短信和我说一下，好让我放心。我先走了，宝宝晚安。 ” 贴心吩咐完，见肖战扶着车门，跃进驾驶座，关上车门。

等启动了车子，车头灯亮起，小孩走了过来敲了敲他的车玻璃。

肖战赶紧放下车窗玻璃，探了个脑袋出来，用目光询问着他。

“…… 我不爱打字，你把你微信给我 ……” 小孩别扭的偏开脸，举着自己的手机，上面是自己的二维码。

肖战怔怔着看了他半晌。然后突然反应过来，拉上手刹，低头去翻找自己的手机。

对着屏幕上的二维码扫了一下，又看向王一博。

小孩把手机放回兜里，转身走了。从肖战这个角度看过去，刚好能看到通红的耳朵。

瞬间心里漫上来一阵青涩的甜蜜，就像是回到了初中校园的树荫下，红着脸低着头，双手递过来的一封情书。

怎么办，自己好像真的喜欢上这个别别扭扭的小崽子了。

王一博在回家的路上一边踢着小瓶盖，一边思考人生。

与其找个八竿子都打不着的人来测试性取向，还不如选眼前这个男人，方方面面也算是顶配了。但是自己好像对他真的没有抵抗力，不管那男人说什么，都感到一阵心悸。自己要真是直的，怎么就对那个渣男反应这么激烈呢？他对自己说的那些肉麻话，做的那些轻浮事儿，不会觉得恶心，反而觉得心跳加速呢？

怎么办？自己是不是病了，刚才男人温柔的告别，真的让人有种被爱着的错觉。那 …… 会不会是他对谁都是这个样子？自己反而变成一个一厢情愿的傻子了。

而且 …… 他是真的不知道自己的身份么 ……

万一 …… 他居心叵测的接近自己 ……

靠！他敢！老子踢得他断子绝孙！

王一博一脚踢飞陪了自己一路的小瓶盖，开始掏出手机叫车。发现微信多了一条好友申请。

是肖战。

手指头对着那个同意键犹豫了半天，最后还是按下去了。

等肖战回到家，脱下外衣坐进小沙发里养精蓄锐。摸出手机，看到小孩同意了申请，心里好奇，于是点开了他的朋友圈。却意外的发现他居然不是个爱发状态的人。肖战以为现在他这个年纪的小孩，不是一天 7 、 8 条的发动态嘛？

从上到下的翻看完，也不外乎是什么新买的砂纸，换好的轴承，要么就是新装的车灯，改装的发动机。

肖战一瞬间觉得自己好像加了个汽修师傅。

还是脾气很差的那种。

这时候小孩发来消息说自己到了。发的是文字，上面写着 “ 到了 ” 。

噗，不是不爱打字吗？想要我微信就直说，还拐弯抹角的。随即肖战回给他 “ 你不是不爱打字嘛？ ”

王一博看到消息，一阵语塞， “ 就俩字，我还发什么语音啊 ……”

“ 我看你就是找个借口来加我微信。 ”

“…… 那我现在就给你删了。 ”

“ 别别别！我多嘴。 ”

哼，知道就好，小爷加你微信那是抬举你，别不识好歹。

“…… 小朋友？ ”

“ 干嘛！ ”

“ 我就试试，怕你真把我删了。 ”

“…… 不至于。 ”

“ 嘿嘿 …… 那就好。 ”

怎么觉得这人傻了吧唧的。

“…… 行了，你别跟我废话了，该干嘛干嘛去。 ”

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

之前应允了老爹参加的股市专题演讲，眼看就到了。

王一博对着镜子里衣冠楚楚的自己上下打量，沉迷自己英俊帅气的同时，开始后悔自己答应了这个局。

之前搞不清楚自己的内心，想在大点的酒宴或者晚会上勾搭个英俊多金的小帅哥来验证一下自己偶尔跑偏的性取向。

看看自己到底是不是对来自男性的身体碰触和撩拨情话没有抵抗力。但现在一想，与其找那些虚伪油腻的酒席常客，不如找肖战这个方方面面都出挑的渣男。好歹视觉享受上，还是与其他人拉开了一大截的差距。

而且，万一 …… 他是真心的呢？

那他要是认真的 ……自己会怎么做 …… 真的要和他发展一下吗 ……

那 …… 要发展到什么程度 ……

那种程度嘛 ……

可 …… 男人和男人 …… 也能做嘛 ……

真的要用后面嘛 …… 感觉多怪 ……

靠！自己到底在想什么！越想越离谱！

老子笔直！以后也绝对是那种跟老婆恩爱到三年抱俩的程度！

王一博拍拍自己的脸，让一通乱想的自己回回神，最后对着镜子正了正领结，在老头子的连环催促下出了门。

看来这什么来自英国的专家倒是有些影响力。

平时的酒会基本上都是明面上含蓄客气，其实背地里偷偷交换着酒店门牌号。人是群居动物，欲望大抵就是那些，也没什么可相互嫌弃的，只不过都是让生活多添几笔明媚春色罢了。

有人好财，有人好色。

无外乎此。

但今天的酒席似乎正经了一些，人们眼底少了些急不可耐的欲望，多了些求知若渴的认真。

没准儿，这次自己不算白来。

若是能认识几个大的投资方，自己的漫改资金就不用看老头子的脸色了。

自己真真是有先见之明！简直是天才！

王一博自豪翘了翘下巴，晃了晃杯中的红酒。偶然间看到了熟悉的身影。

他怎么在这？对哦，按理说这种有含金量的集会，肖战必然是会在的。

万一被他看见了 …… 怎么解释 ……

想到这里王一博赶紧转身，背对着肖战在的那个方向。

不过 …… 怎么看到他又在和女人聊天 ……

他不是对自己 …… 有所企图嘛 ……

王一博又偷偷转身去看，掩耳盗铃的举着酒杯挡着自己的小半张脸。殊不知，他现在这幅滑稽的样子在人群里有多显眼。

看见肖战脸上挂着熟悉的微笑与那女人近距离的谈论着什么。

和以往缠着他的小丫头片子不同，那个身材高挑长发披肩的女人看上去就很有威慑力和气场，即使与一米八好几的肖战站在一起，也不会在气势上输过他。

与场上那些穿着华丽高定的贵妇人不同，此女子一身深蓝条纹西装，英姿飒爽，虽是踩着高跟鞋，但身高却与肖战不相上下。

看他们的说笑的样子，倒是很投机。

不知是不是自己投射过去的目光太直白了，肖战好像意识到了什么，偏头就要朝着自己的这个方向看过来。

王一博猛然回身，举在手里的酒杯因为旋转的动势太大，洒了一些出去。

刚刚好泼在眼前一偶然经过的倒霉人身上。

洒出来的红酒像血一样迅速染红面前人的衣衫。王一博连忙给人道歉，低头翻找胸前左侧衣兜里的方巾要给对方擦拭。发现对方西装裤下穿着一双很潮的板鞋。看起来格格不入的两种元素碰撞在一起，倒是别有一番意趣。

王一博抬眼看向面前人，发现对方居然是个金发碧眼的老外。

一时间愣住了，眨巴眨巴眼，干涩的憋出来一句英语。 “……sorry……”

老外也看愣了，收起眼底的惊艳，绅士的回他， “Nevermind ， forget it.”

“en…… 哦。 ” 毕生英语都用尽了，尴尬的看着对方。

但这位金发碧眼的外国友人似乎并没有想轻易放过自己。对着自己上上下下露骨的打量。

“ 额 ……Your shoes…… 额 ……beautiful……” 王一博觉得自己每个毛孔都在透露着言语的匮乏。

“Thanks for saying so.You look better than my shoes.” 绿晶石一样清澈的瞳孔，漫溢着对他的倾慕。

“ 哈？ ” 小朋友有很多的问号。

“You are so beautiful.”  外国友人毫不掩饰自己的爱慕。

beautiful……beautiful……beautiful……

王漂亮精神出走。

“No……No……No……handsome OK ？ ” 这老外瞎了眼么！老子一个铁血真汉子好嘛。

“Same.” 说着就要去牵王一博的手。

刚碰到小指，就被王一博猛地甩开，恶寒从他心底蔓延，说不出的腻歪。

“ 你这人怎么动手动脚的！给我放尊重点儿！ ” 指着老外的脸就开骂，一点不含糊。

旁边王父听见响动看过来，看清了是自己的儿子，赶忙放下酒杯，过来圆场。

“ 犬子冒犯了，请您别放在心上。 ” 并对着老外微微鞠躬。

王一博一听，火蹭蹭的往嗓子眼儿冒， “ 谁冒犯谁！他先手脚不干净的！ ”

王父掐着自己儿子的胳膊，示意他收声，并在旁边偷偷咬耳朵， “ 这是从英国请来的专家，你给我老实点！ ”

“ 不是 …… 是他先 ……” 王一博着急地想争辩，却被人从后面拦住了肩膀。

“I'm sorry, Sir. He already has a boyfriend.He is a true love of mine.” 肖战让人拦在怀里，坦荡的看着对方，眼神犀利。

比起对方略微的震惊和满脸的遗憾，旁边下巴惊到地上的王父倒是更令人心疼。

“…… 啥？！ ” 王父抓着胸口的衣服像是要背过气去。

“…… 啥？！ ” 王一博同款震惊。基因真的不是说说而已。

肖战面带微笑得将英国专家糊弄走，转脸看向一大一小同款表情的父子。

“ 你你你！肖家的小崽子你胡说什么呢！你给我解释清楚！ ” 老王痛心疾首地指着肖战。

“ 你你你！你别乱说啊！我警告你！我 …… 我可没答应呢啊！ ” 小王面红耳赤地指着肖战。

“ 叔叔，刚才只是权宜之计，不过我是认真的。一博他 …… 他确实还没有答应，不过我会努力让他和您认可我的！ ” 肖战垂首在王父面前站的乖巧，像是等待认可的准儿媳。

“ 什么叔叔！？叫什么叔叔！？不准叫！我不同意！！！ ” 王父已经在心肌梗塞的边缘疯狂试探了。

王父突然觉得这世界疯了。

对家不光抢生意，还 tm 抢儿子 …… 要不要点儿脸了还 ……

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

雇佣 12

“ 一博，借一步说话。 ” 肖战看着痛心到原地呆滞的王父，拉过王一博的小臂就往门口走。

王漂亮像是没回过神来，就呆呆的任由着肖战拽着他出去了。

两人站在明晃晃的大厅走廊，身边只有托着香槟盘的 Waiter 偶尔经过。

“…… 一博 ……” 肖战想着这么一天总会到来，但没想到来得这么突然。

其实刚到这个演讲会的时候，就看到了自己小朋友了，为了避免碰面时的尴尬，还特意避开了王氏父子。直到看到那个老外调戏自己的小孩，周到如他，当时却也没有过多的思考，直接表达了自己内心的占有欲。

“ 哼，你就是在骗我 ……还说什么并不知道我是谁 …… 其实你早就知道了是吧？然后看我像看傻子一样，去给你拖地浇花打扫卫生 …… 还在言语上羞辱我 …… 看着我的反应你很高兴是不是？调戏别人很有意思是么？肖战，你还真是下了一盘大棋 …… 我简直就像个被你随意摆弄的玩具 ……” 王一博尽量克制着，不让自己的声音听起来有一丝的颤抖，但话尾还是泄露了一点点的委屈和不甘心。

“不是的 ……” 肖战听着小朋友的话，不知该从哪里解释。

不过就像王一博说的，自己一开始确实是这样的 …… 喜欢看他手足无措满脸通红的可爱样子，别扭着关心自己，面儿上大大咧咧的，心里却偷偷藏着自己的细心温柔。但渐渐的 …… 自己是真的不受控制地爱上这个小孩了。

“ 如果你想耍我，那么很好 ……你成功了…… 那你刚才说的话又是什么意思 …… 你的戏未免也演得太周到了吧 ……” 王一博心里盼着，在肖战刚才对那个老外说的话里面，哪怕有一分的真心……自己 ……

自己又会怎样呢 ……

他耍自己耍的还不够么 ……

“ 我刚刚说的话，句句肺腑。我是真的……很喜欢你。不过 …… 可能现在我这样说，很没有说服力。 ” 巧言善辩口舌如簧的肖战如今也变成个闷嘴葫芦，不知怎样才能把自己一颗心完整的剖给他看了。

王一博突然觉得自己很没有出息。

听见这男人从口中说出的真情告白，喜悦已经大跨步地跑在了理智的前面，抓都抓不住。

刚才那个什么英国专家对着自己直接地表达着爱慕，并没有什么脸红心跳，心里除了反感，只有不适。

当被碰到手指的时候，生理与心理的恶心，从尾椎窜到头顶，鸡皮到现在还没消退。

可面前这个男人 ……

可恶 …… 自己什么时候变成这样子了 ……

肖战看着小孩纠结地蹲下身，双手扶着额头，很是痛苦。

“一博 ……对不起 ……若是你真的很讨厌我……我… 我便不再去招惹你了。 ” 肖战后退了几步。

“……” 小孩捂着脸，看上去像是在哭。

“ 凭什么你想来就来 …… 想走就走？！当 TM 我这儿是公共场所吗？！ ” 双手从脸上拿开，哪里是在哭，分明是满脸的愤怒，眼睛像是在冒火，眉毛简直是要飞到天上一样的狰狞。

“ 我告诉你，没门儿！小爷我就是看上你了！不行嘛？ ”

这死渣男！撩完我就想跑？哪来这么好的事儿？就算你这些花言巧语全是骗我的，你也别想给老子跑路！敢跑我就把你抓回来，直到你爱老子爱的死去活来为止！甭想半途而废！

小孩猛地站起身子，大步一跨，揪着肖战的西服领子，把人拉到眼前，张嘴就往上亲。

亲完还翘着下巴，用鼻孔霸道的看着杵在原地已经呆滞了的肖战，满脸的嚣张。

从门口出来，想去洗手间洗把脸清醒一下的王父，刚好看到这一幕，大脑当机。

仨人面面相觑。

“…… 逆子！逆子！你非要把我气死你才舒坦是不是！啊 ?”  王父下意识脱鞋，发现今天脚上穿的是皮鞋。于是放弃了脱鞋，直接抡起拳头就要往自己儿子身上招呼。

回过神来的肖战忙上手去拦。 “ 叔叔！您别冲动！ ”

“ 你给我起开！小兔崽子，我还没找你算账呢！！你们肖家没一个好东西！你爸！还有你！我真是造了什么孽啊 ……” 王父毫无形象地瘫坐在地上，嘴里数落着自己的老冤家。

“…… 叔叔，您先起来，地上太凉 …… 别冻坏了身体。 ” 肖战说着便俯身去扶他。

王父大手一挥，拍开肖战伸过来的手臂， “ 你少给我猫哭耗子假慈悲！你爸吞我厂子，你勾引我儿子 …… 狼子野心啊你们！狼子野心！ ”

这 …倒说的是实话 ……

那怎么办呢，谁让您儿子太有魅力了呢。

“ 爸，快别坐地上丢人了，赶紧起来吧。 ” 王一博弯腰去拉他。

“ 你还好意思嫌我丢人？！你自己不丢人？！我寻思你这么些年都不找个女朋友，还夸你倒是个不贪恋女色的好孩子！没想到啊没想到，你居然有这种毛病！我应该早察觉的！我就应该早早的把你这种思想扼杀！我现在一想……没准儿之前你跟你那些不三不四的朋友半夜出去鬼混，谁知道你们是不是都在偷鸡摸狗做什么不耻的勾当！ ”

肖战听完眯了眯眼，询问的目光似刀子，刮向旁边的王一博。

“ 爸你可别瞎说啊！我那是出去跑摩托玩滑板了！哪来的什么不耻的勾当！你可别冤枉我啊！ ” 说到最后一句看向肖战，似乎是在给他解释。

“ 你给我闭嘴！回家我再收拾你！还有你，我告诉你，你以后离我儿子远一点！ ” 王父从地上爬起来，用手指警告着肖战，揪着儿子耳朵就给王一博拖走了。

肖战看见被拽着耳朵的王一博正扭头看着他，似乎还有什么话想说。

于是从兜里掏出手机，指了指，示意他刚刚没说清的话手机上说。

小王这才安心的被老王拖走了。

肖战回到家，估算着时间，想着他们也应该到家了，于是给王一博发了微信过去。

- 你到家了吗？叔叔有对你做什么没有？

- 挨了一路的训……别提了……回家又举着拖鞋满屋的揍我。还给我禁足了 ……

- 对不起 …… 都是因为我当时太冲动 …… 没有顾虑到你父亲还在。

-…… 不怪你 …… 老头子就这样，过几天就好了，你别放在心上。

- 你的事，我自然要放在心上。

-…… 你能不能别总这样说话……怪腻歪的……

- 你若讨厌我这样说，那我以后便不说了。

- 也算不上讨厌 …… 就是有点不习惯。

- 那我每天都这样和你说话，你慢慢就习惯了。

- 你又得寸进尺是不是？！我看你又是找踹了！

- 我巴不得你现在就过来踹我，自从知道了你心里的想法，我就越来越控制不住的想你，虽然我们也才分开没有多久。

……

- 宝宝……好想见你啊 ……

肖战也不知道他是不是被自己的肉麻两连发吓到了，总之抱着手机蜷在小沙发里等了许久都没有等到回复。

于是他放弃地站起身，去看最近收购的新案子了。

等收拾完一切，肖战换好睡衣捧着牛奶准备窝进小被子里刷手机的时候，家里门铃响了。

疑惑地放下牛奶，走到门口透过猫眼往外看。

看到王一博拎着头盔，一头乱毛的站在门外。

惊讶的打开门，把人拉进来。

“ 你怎么来了？！你不是被你爸禁足了嘛？ ” 接过小孩手里的头盔，放到一边的小桌上。

“ 你不是……咳…想见我嘛… 我等老头子睡了，偷跑出来的。 ” 王一博摸了摸鼻梁，眼神紧张地不知道要看哪里。

“ 崽崽 ……” 肖战走过去抱紧他，嗅着他皮外套上清冷的味道，带着深夜极速冲刺过来的一路凛冽。

虽然是夏天，但在深夜的高速行驶，还是带着寒冷的气息。

王一博也抬手回拥，把微凉的侧脸埋进他的颈边，感受着他温热的体温，偷偷深吸了几口属于肖战独有的味道。

“ 你既然来了……我可不会轻易放你走了……”  肖战紧搂着怀里的人，轻吻了一下小孩的耳朵。

王一博满脸通红地把他推开， “ 你……你可别误会！我只不过是不爽老头子把我拘着 ……”

唉 …… 慢慢来，可不能把小孩吓跑了。

“ 你放心 …… 我又不是流氓。你先把衣服换了吧，去洗个澡，现在时间也不早了。你看你这一头鸡窝一样的头发。 ” 伸手拨拉了一下那一团乱毛，把人拉到客厅换衣服。

给他找出来一套干净的睡衣和毛巾，放在王一博手里，推他去浴室。

等小孩洗好澡，热气腾腾地从浴室走出来的时候，发现肖战正抱着胳膊站在门口笑盈盈地等着他。

“ 卧槽，你干嘛？你不会刚才一直在门口偷窥我吧？！ ” 因为只有睡衣，却没有换洗的内裤，挂着空挡的王一博瞬间捂住了命脉。

“ 至于吗？你有的我都有，大男人还怕看？怎么跟小姑娘似的。 ”  肖战故意用油腻猥琐的表情上下打量着他。

王一博一把推开他的肩膀， “ 给我起开，我睡哪儿？我可不想跟个臭流氓一块睡觉！ ”

“ 那真是对不起了，你还真得跟我一块儿睡，臭流氓家里可就这么一张床，要不然你就睡地板。 ” 肖战摊开两只手，一脸的无可奈何。

“…… 那我睡沙发。 ” 说着就往小沙发那边走过去。

“ 诶诶诶！别啊，睡沙发多难受，我床大，我离你远远的！绝对不越界！ ” 后悔自己一时过了嘴瘾，伸手去拉他。

“ 哼，你少来。谁知道你会不会半夜兽性大发？ ” 毕竟有前车之鉴。

“ 我发誓！我要是对你做什么，我一辈子硬不起来！ ” 肖战认真地举着拳头。

“…… 那行吧。 ”誓够毒，姑且信你一回。

“ 嘿嘿！ ”

两个人盖着被子各躺一边，像是刚吵完架的夫妻。

“…… 能不能别关灯，我怕黑。 ” 王一博制止了要去拉灯的肖战。

“ 嗯？你怕黑啊？你怕黑可以抱着我睡啊 ~” 说完就把灯关了。

“…… 你大爷的肖战 ……” 王一博瞬间往中间挪了挪。

“ 好 …… 不闹你，给你开着。 ” 又起身把灯给打开了。

小孩还是躺在中间，也没有往回挪了。

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

-

“ 赶紧把它扔出去！脏了吧唧的，谁知道它会不会有寄生虫和传染病。 ” 是父亲的呵斥。

“ 不要！它都快死了！很可怜的！我要养它 ……” 小肖战抱紧怀中瑟瑟发抖的小花猫，抬起小脑袋和父亲对峙。

“ 不准养！赶紧丢出去！脏死了！你能不能学学你姐姐？把心思放在学业上，一天到晚的整这些没有用的东西，它能给你带来什么？金钱还是地位？ ” 找到橡胶手套的父亲，走过来抢走他怀里的小猫，抓着它被泥浆和雨水打湿的毛发，作势要扔出门去。

“ 父亲！求求你！别把它丢出去！它会被野狗咬死的！ ” 小肖战冲上前去，抢它回来，护在怀里。小猫害怕的将指甲都嵌入了他的皮肤里，抓出了深深的凹陷。

啪！一个响亮的巴掌。打得小肖战脑袋都偏向了一边，嘴角毫无防备的被牙齿硌出了一丝血迹。

“ 我怎么养了你这么个不知进取的儿子？！以后这肖家的产业还怎么放心交到你的手里？！ ”

这一巴掌打得小肖战脑袋都在嗡嗡作响，父亲的声音都变得朦胧了，小猫用上肢顽强的扒住肖战的胳膊吊在半空中，似乎是它最后的求生。

“ 既然姐姐这么优秀，你将你爱不释手的家业交给她不就好了？！又何必这么费心的培养我呢？！ ” 小肖战捂着红肿的左脸，抬眼怒视着父亲。

“ 你是我唯一的儿子！你姐姐再优秀，也是个女流之辈！以后她嫁了人，咱们家的产业就成别人家的了！你到底懂不懂？！ ” 父亲似乎还在苦口婆心地劝说儿子看清现状。

“…… 就算她嫁了人，她也永远是我姐姐，也永远是你女儿！怎么就成别人家的了？ ” 小肖战似乎还想与父亲争辩，但挂在他胳膊上的小野猫突然变得沉重无比，坠得他连站立都困难，他抬起另一只手去扶，结果小猫突然之间变得和自己一边大，四肢紧紧的缠绕在身上，勒的他呼吸都变得困难了起来。

要 …… 窒息了 ……

-

肖战突然睁开眼，低头看见王一博的手勾住了他的脖子，大腿架在他的肚子上，整个人像骑在了自己的身上一样。

妈呀 …… 这小孩的睡姿真的是 …… 都能让人有濒死的错觉了 ……

伸手去推他，见这小朋友眯着眼睛噘着嘴，嘟嘟囔囔不知道在哼唧什么，头还一个劲儿的往自己脖颈里钻。

…… 我这是上哪儿捡了这么一只大野猫 ……

“喂 ……你给我醒醒 …都快被你掐死了 ……” 肖战握住他的肩膀开始晃他。

“嗯…干嘛额 ……” 小孩松开了勒在他脖子上的手臂，闭着眼睛又去搂他的腰。搭在肖战肚子上的大腿往下挪了挪，似乎是找到了更舒服的姿势，躺稳不动了，似乎又睡着了。

本身早上起床以后就敏感的部位，被他这么一蹭，迅速就开始充血抬头。

被不明物体硌得难受，小孩大腿又动了动，但似乎怎么都避不开这个烦人的硬物。

不满地睁开眼，看见肖战直挺挺的躺平，双手举过头顶，眼观鼻，鼻观自己。

又低头看了看那个硌人的不明物体，隔着睡裤在跟自己道着早安。

“ 卧槽！ ” 吓的从肖战身上弹起来，被子被惊着了似的掉了一半在床边。

肖战还是一副 ’ 不关老子事，老子很清白 ’ 的样子，双手举过头顶，笔直的躺着。

“ 你你你！你怎么不推开我啊！ ”  脑子清晰地理好了一切信息，就是自己的锅，背好。

“……我推得开吗 ……差点儿在你手里咽气。 ” 肖战捡回了被子，盖在精神抖擞的小小战上，空调被很薄，似乎没什么大用。

“… 行吧 …… 那你自己去厕所解决。 ” 王一博红着脸跪在离肖战最远的床角，举着胳膊，指着洗手间的位置。

“那不然呢……还能找你解决啊 …” 肖战任命的爬起来，满不在乎地顶着裤裆里的小支架，趿拉着拖鞋去洗手间洗漱了。

自己怎么睡到他身上的？！奇了怪了，自己在家明明睡得很老实的！

等两人都洗漱完毕，已经坐在餐桌前准备享用刚做好的早饭时，王一博的电话响了。

看了一眼来电提醒，是老妈。

“ 喂 …… 老妈 ……”

“ 你个臭小子！让你禁足你tm还给我偷偷溜出去了？！你活腻歪了吧你？！ ” 老头子的怒吼隔着话筒都能感觉到他的吐沫星子要喷进耳朵眼儿里了。

王一博瞬间把手机拿离自己的耳边，阻止老头子继续荼毒自己的耳膜。

“ 我告诉你臭小……哔。 ” 王一博直接给他挂了。

电话又想起来了。

哔。又挂了。

又想起来了。

哔。又挂了。

过了一分钟，收到一条短信。

“ 您好您 XX 银行的储蓄卡已冻结。 ”

又过了一分钟。

“ 您好您 XX 银行的信用卡副卡已办理冻结手续。 ”

“ 艹！赶尽杀绝啊臭老头！ ”  王一博拿起手机给那几个被自己挂掉的未接来电拨回去。

响了两声，哔，被挂了。

不死心又拨，哔，又被挂了。

… 不是一家人，不进一家门。

肖战嚼着嘴里的煎蛋，面无表情地看着父子两人的博弈，精彩纷呈。

咽下煎蛋，又咬了一口煎得焦黄的脆皮小香肠，看着急得上蹿下跳的王一博在那里疯狂地打电话。

又喝了一口温牛奶，擦了擦嘴，起身把碗碟放进洗碗池。

“怎么办…肖战，我完了 …… 我被老头抛弃了 ……” 王一博趴在桌上，垂头丧气。

“ 那我把你捡回家来养，如何？ ” 肖战喝着杯中的牛奶，语气平淡的像是在提醒他早饭要凉了。

眼睛看向王一博，像是在看那年雨天，在自己伞下，破旧纸箱里的小野猫。

“也…也不是不成 … 但是 ……” 小野猫眼睛尴尬瞥向一边，似乎有什么顾虑。

“ 哦？你还有什么条件？ ” 肖战挑起眉，目光追随着他。

王一博清了清嗓子，开始约法三章。

“ 第一，你不能对我动手动脚，不然我会揍你。

第二，你不能夜不归宿，我晚上一个人睡觉害怕。

第三 …… 我没有衣服穿，你那些衣服，不是我的 style 。

而且我还没有内裤穿…你得去给我买。 ”

哪里像是寄人篱下，分明是个请回来的祖宗。

“ 好说。 ” 肖战放下牛奶，默认了这些要求。 “ 不过…你穿衣服什么 style ？而且你内裤穿多大号我怎么知道？你还是跟我一起去买吧。 ”

“ 我挂着空挡怎么出门？！ ”

“ 怎么就不能出门了？又没让你裸着。要不你脱了裤子我看看你穿多大号。 ”

“ 你滚蛋！老子最大号！ XXXXXL ！ ”

“ 你可真能吹，不怕买回来你下头摆钟吗？ ”

“ 你放屁！老子穿最大号也是严丝合缝！ ”

“ 做梦呢吧你！缠腰上得了？给你能的！你先穿我的。 ”

“ 你号太小，我穿不下。 ”

“……你信不信我他妈现在就让你看看我多大号 ……”

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

肖战跟公司告了假，领着小朋友上街采购去了。

等傍晚回到家，把手里提着的大小购物袋放在地上的时候，肖战突然有种年级大了的错觉。

不得不说，这小 p 孩的精力真的是旺盛 ……

今天在步行街里被他拉着东跑西颠，肚子饿了就在临街边的小摊儿上吃两口小吃，然后继续逛。

肖战觉得自己现在一打嗝，就是铁板烧臭豆腐鸡肉串和章鱼小丸子的味道。

脱下外套搭在沙发上，看着王一博蹬掉鞋子，拖鞋也不换，光着脚丫子蹲在地上，就开始拆下午刚买的乐高盒子的塑料封皮。

感觉自己多了个大龄的儿子。

走过去摸摸他的小脑袋， “ 你慢慢玩儿，我先去洗个澡，出了一身的汗，太黏了。 ” 说完就往浴室走。

“ 嗯嗯，你去你去。 ” 头也不回的撕着手里的分装小袋子。

等肖战洗好澡，换了干净的一套短袖短裤走出来的时候，看见小孩坐在地上，茶几上摆着已经初具规模的乐高底基。

“ 你速度很快嘛！感觉你今晚上就能拼出来了。 ” 做到小沙发上开始玩手机。

“ 那当然，我是谁？天才！ ” 托着拼好的支架，炫耀地给肖战展示着。

“ 我明天就不能陪你玩了，我必须要去公司跟一个项目进度，你自己在家好好待着啊。 ” 翻看着手机里未读的消息和邮件。

“ 哦 …… 那你把我也带上呗 …… 我又不会给你捣乱。一个人在家太无聊了。 ” 放下手里的乐高，看向肖战。

“ 带着你干嘛？还是说你想过去打扫卫生？哈哈哈哈哈哈。 ” 肖战从手机的蓝光屏里抬起头看向他，眼里止不住笑意。

“ 你大爷！我都原谅你之前骗我了，你 TM 还提？！ ” 小孩从地上爬起来，绕过茶几，就要冲过来揍他。

肖战丢开手机，一手接住他挥过来的手臂，一手揽住他的腰，借势从沙发上翻身将王一博压在小沙发一侧的扶手上。

对着小孩惊讶到微张的嘴唇，鬼迷心窍地印了上去。

“ 唔！ …… 肖战！嗯 …… 你大爷唔嗯……” 手紧压着他的胳膊不容他挣脱，揽在小孩腰侧的手从短袖 T 恤里伸进去揉捏他腰侧纤韧的肌肉。

手指描绘着腹部的凹陷，在肚脐边缘打着圈。

“ 艹 …… 你他妈 ……嗯！ ”

唇上也不想轻饶这个满嘴正在往外冒脏活的小屁孩。

舌头挤开紧张咬合的牙列，在口腔上颚来回舔舐着，捉住逃跑的舌，用嘴轻轻吮吸着他口中的津液。

手掌滑到王一博后背，沿着脊椎一路向下，在小小腰窝处稍作停留，探进饱满挺翘的双峰中那条细缝。

手指在褶皱旋涡中轻戳了一下，感觉到怀中的小孩全身肌肉瞬间紧绷了起来。

怕自己的鲁莽伤害到他，于是松开他的唇舌，呼吸微促的看着身下的王一博，似乎想确认一下自己能否进行下一步。

被欺负到微肿的嘴唇现在看上去更加饱满红润，被唾液润湿，包裹着一层水光。

T 恤被撩起，胸膛急促起伏着。

有弹性的运动短裤被扯下大半，内裤也被微微移了位，刚好看到凹陷的下腹和凸起的胯骨。偏瘦的少年躯体如今被情欲染上了一层薄粉色，陷在沙发里。

“……”

因为肖战的这几秒停顿，眼神失焦的王一博回过神来，一把推开骑在自己上方的男人，拉下自己的 T 恤，抓着快掉落的短裤，步伐凌乱的冲到了浴室。

随后便是淋浴打开的声音。

肖战开始隐隐后悔自己刚才的冲动。

自己明明跟他约定好，不会有什么出格的举动。但既然互通了心意，自然很难把持住自己那颗想靠近对方的心。

一会儿好好跟他道歉赔罪吧 …… 不然就只能希望他能让自己走的体面一点 ……

肖战乖乖坐在被窝里，铺好被子等着王一博出来。

可等了许久也不见他出来。

这小孩 …… 不会想不开吧 ……

赶紧穿上拖鞋，走到浴室门口，仔细地听着里面一直没有停下来的哗哗水声。

轻轻敲了敲门， “ 一博 …… ？你还好吗？ ”

“……” 无人回应。

心里冒上来了浓浓的不安。

“ 一博！你没事吧！？回话！ ” 手掌用力拍在门上。

“…… 干嘛。 ” 声音低低地，听不出什么情绪。

“…… 你没事就好 …… 我只是担心你 …… 你洗的有点太久了 ……” 确认了安全，却也没有放松心里的警惕。肖战将耳朵紧贴在门上，认真地聆听着里面的一举一动。

淋浴声戛然而止，门从里面被拉开，重心靠在门上的肖战朝前踉跄了几步。一副偷窥被抓的小模样。

见王一博穿着刚才的一身衣服，湿淋淋地站着。

“ 你怎么穿着衣服洗啊 …… ？ ”  不会是自己想的那样吧？这小孩用的是什么古老的土方法 …… 自己这么一个大活人在旁边是摆设嘛 …… 该利用就利用嘛 ~ 自己又不介意。

“…… 管你 p 事！滚开！ ”  拨开肖战就进卧室去找睡衣。

肖战特地贴心的在卧室外面徘徊了一会，给足小孩换衣服的时间。

等估摸着差不多了，才小心翼翼的推门进去，看见小孩正盘着腿正襟危坐的在床上刷手机，头发还湿漉漉的没有吹干。

于是转身出去找来吹风机。

回来慢慢爬到床上，跪在离他很远的位置，像个受气的小媳妇。

“ 呐 …… 一博，头发还是要吹干的，不然明天会头疼的，乖。 ” 

“…… 懒得吹。 ” 目不斜视的刷手机。

“ 那我帮你吹吧 ……”

“……”

意外的没有被拒绝。

肖战得到默许，膝行着爬过去跪在他旁边，打开吹风机。

等小孩只有发梢微微潮湿了，肖战关上了吹风机放到一边，王一博还是一言不发。

…… 这可怎么整啊 ……

这种情况下该怎么哄才好 ……

“ 要不你打我吧 …… 我绝不还手。 ”  认错态度十分诚恳。

“…… 你还想还手？！ ” 王一博斜眼看他。

“ 不还手！绝不还手！你随便打，打死算我的。 ” 

“…… 无聊，睡觉！ ” 掀开被子就躺了进去。

“ 那你不打了？不打了是不是就原谅我了？ ” 肖战心里喜悦，看来是没事了。

一只脚从被子里扫过来，直接踹向肖战的肚子。

“ 噗 …… 咳咳 ……”  妈的老血都要吐 3 升 …… 这小孩学散打的吧 ……

“ 你他妈再废话，我就把你踹到楼下睡垃圾桶去！ ” 从被子冒出个小脑袋，恶狠狠地威胁着。

“…… 对不起 …… 我错了 ……”  肖战揉揉肚子钻进被子里，还不老实地往他那边蹭了蹭。

王一博嫌弃地翻了个身背对他。

肖战起身把台灯关掉，只留了个墙角的小夜灯透出微微的黄光。

把心一横，伸出手臂将人揽在怀里睡了。

意外地相安无事，直到天明。

作息一向规律的肖战从被子里爬起来，将空调温度调高了些，把自己起身带着被掀起来的被角给王一博掖了掖，起身去做两人的早餐。

等王一博醒来，肖战已经去公司了。

走到客厅，发现那人留了字条在桌上。

“ 宝贝早安 ~ 我做了点早餐在微波炉里，你起来后热热吃 ~ 中午想吃什么你发信息跟我说，我帮你叫个外卖，晚上等我回来带你去吃好吃的~么么。 ”

旁边还画了两个漫画小人，一个跪在一边低着脑袋，脸上还挂着两条眼泪，一个盘腿坐在一边仰着脑袋，鼻孔出气，像是十分不高兴。

自己的漫画不更新，有闲工夫在留言条上画涂鸦 …… Sean，可真有你的 。

哼 …… 白痴一样 ……

王一博盯着那两个小人看了看，随后把手里的纸条认真叠好，掰开手机壳，贴着手机放好，再把壳子套上，去用微波炉热早餐了。

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

王一博虽然嘴上说一个人在家里待着无聊，实际上过的算是风生水起。

打游戏完看电影，拼完了昨天 “ 被迫 ” 半途而废的乐高，趴在沙发里等着肖战为他叫的外卖。

等吃完了外卖，王一博摸着肚皮在屋里溜达消食。

走到书架前，看着琳琅满目的一堆书封，从天文地理再到小说散文，从运营管理再到社会人文。甚至连病理学和心理学的书都有。

真没看出来，他居然还挺爱看书的 …… 涉猎也广 ……

再对比自己 …… 就连考试前的临时抱佛脚，都只能抱到个脚指甲盖儿 ……

王一博撇撇嘴，心说这不是我的Area…… 老子也有很优秀的地方好吗？

不过 …… 自己居然没有看到美术方面的书籍。

难道 Sean 已经强大到不需要任何参考就能流畅自如的下笔了嘛 …… 靠 …… 酸死。

王一博不信邪，觉得一定被肖战藏到什么地方去了，毕竟 Sean 隐姓埋名这么多年，多少会有点隐私意识，在自己住进来以前，肯定都被他偷偷地收起来了，避免自己发现他的第二身份。

王一博坚信自己的想法，于是便开始了满屋子的寻宝。

卧室客厅厨房卫生间浴室，自己每个角落都走过见过，也从没发现有什么可以暗藏玄机的地方啊 ……

他不会 …… 像武侠电影里描写的一样，把漫画材料藏在地板下面吧 …… ？

王一博看向自己光着脚丫子踩着的地板，踏了踏，实心的 ……

他难不成还每次在画画之前都把地板掀起来一遍，画完再一个一个的拼回去吗 ……

意识到自己刚才冒出了一个多么中二的想法。

于是放弃了寻找关于 Sean 的线索。

抱着 iPad 在小沙发上窝着，翻看着赛车的视频录像。

突然看到 Rossi最新的比赛又跟 AGV 合作了一款头盔。上面印着意大利特色卷饼 Piadina ，是款意式风味十足的图案。而且左右两边的花纹还不一样，能在自己切左弯和右弯的时候呈现出不同味道。

卧槽 …… 太酷了吧 …… 想要。

找到品牌官网，发现已经开始预售了 …… 可恶，老头子冻结了自己的卡，现在真是一分钱都掏不出来了。

怎么办……找肖战借嘛 ……

靠 …… 老子张不开这个嘴 ……

而且他一定不会叫我还的，肯定是以什么别的方式 ……

MD…… 堂堂 A 市小霸王已经沦落到卖身换头盔的程度了嘛 ……

不过就算卖身 …… 自己也不一定就吃亏，看他的小身板，除了个子吓人一点，也没几两肉。硬来的话，自己也不一定就会输！嗯！

靠 …… 非得卖身嘛 …… 不管是 A 面还是 B 面都不想失去好嘛 ……

就不能用文明人的方式来交易吗？

不过正好自己最近快过生日了，这倒是个很妥当的理由，好歹说要养我，送个生日礼物总不过分吧？

嗯，就这么决定了。这款头盔老子势在必得！

摩托小王又翻看了几个别的售卖网站，在心里评估了一下价格，既然是别人送，那就挑个最贵的网站好好的让那臭流氓出出血。

在各种网站之间点来点去，准备给那个冤大头找一把最快的 “ 刀子 ” 。

结果网站弹出来的动态窗口吸引了王一博的目光。

弹窗里两个肌肉猛男正在沙发上缠绵悱恻。

卧槽！这什么鬼东西！

心里震惊的同时，手指却不受控制地点了进去。

点进去的瞬间就开始后悔了。

野兽般粗重的喘息，暴起的青筋，哼哼啊啊跟难产一样的叫喊当场就把王一博劝退了。

心有余悸的把 iPad 丢到一边，又觉得太草率了，万一等肖战回来用 iPad 的时候，看见自己浏览记录，自己真是跳进哪条河都洗不清了。

重新解锁，顶着另类的声光诱惑，理智的关掉窗口、清除了浏览记录。

等把 iPad 放下的时候，王一博觉得自己汗都下来了。

苍天啊 …… 想去滴点眼药水了。

灰头土脸的走到卧室，面朝下倒在床上，闻着被子上肖战的味道，又想起了刚才网站上那些扭在一起的肉色躯体。

啊！忘掉忘掉！王一博趴在被子里摇头晃脑，意外瞥见床头墙壁边的一条小缝儿。

好奇地爬起来，往反方向的墙壁看过去，那里也有一条对称的。

是装饰嘛？

走到自己每天睡得那一侧，抠了抠那条缝，推了推，没什么反应，就是个装饰而已。

又走到肖战那一侧，抠了抠，推了推，也没什么反应。

这算什么鬼装饰 …… 又不好看 ……

不死心地敲了敲，有空旷的回声传来，居然是空心的！

我靠！不光自己中二，这男人比自己更胜一筹，居然在家里弄密室！

强烈的好奇心瞬间充盈在王一博的脑瓜子里。

一定得把这入口打开！这可比拼乐高刺激多了！

于是四下翻找可能的机关。

掰掰台灯座，拉拉床头柜的小抽屉，拨了拨床头实木花纹上的小浮雕。

还是一无所获。

靠 …… 段位这么高 ……

小孩又把卧室地板踩了个遍，全都是是实心的。

难道开关在卧室的外面？怎么可能 …… 不嫌麻烦吗？

王一博坐在地板上，陷入了瓶颈。

扭头看向了飘窗旁边的窗帘。

屁股拖在地上蹭过去，拨拉了一下。

发现窗帘后面有个开关，就像普通的开关一样，没什么稀奇。

但谁在飘窗的帘子后面装开关？

手伸过去拍了一下，随即那扇怎么也找不到入口的门就这么被他打开了。

卧槽！小爷我是天才！

在黑魆魆的门口踌躇了一下，怎么办要不要进，有点可怕。

胳膊伸进去，在手边的墙壁上快速摸索了一下，找到了灯的开关。一下子小密室里就变得明亮起来。

王一博快速扫了一下，居然是间书房。

长长的矮几上铺满了漫画原稿，旁边的笔筒里插着各种类型的作画工具。地板上铺着浅灰色的地毯，上面还有个巨大的蒲团。

王一博像发现新世界一样，眼神放光。拿起桌上的原稿扫了扫，是上次更新的内容。

他妈的……这里是天堂！

看向后方墙壁边的书架，上面放着各种参考书，机械装置，场景素材，应有尽有。

王一博觉得自己在这里待上一个月都不嫌腻。

“ 一博？我回来了。给你发微信你也没有回我，不知道晚上你想吃什么 …… 嗯？你在卧室嘛？ ” 肖战的声音从门口玄关传过来。

卧槽卧槽卧槽！

丢下原稿，赶紧往出跑，啪一下把灯拍灭，撩开帘子又按了一下那个小开关，看着小密室正在缓缓合上。

肖战脚步已经快要到卧室门口了，小密室的门还有一条宽缝没有合上。

心里发慌的王一博，大步跑出卧室，冲着一脸茫然的肖战就是一个熊抱，还狡猾的转了小半圈，刚好让肖战背对着卧室。

“ 宝宝 …… 你这么想我啊？！ ” 肖战心里很是甜蜜，搂住挂在自己身上的王一博，摸摸了他的头发。

王一博紧盯着密室小门，怎么关得这么慢？一点也不高科技。嘴里随意的回应着， “ 嗯嗯嗯 …… 想，可想了 …… 想死了。 ”

肖战眸色暗沉，托住王一博的屁股，咬着他的耳朵， “…… 那咱们晚上不出去吃了 …… 在家吃吧 ……”

看着小门彻底关上了，王一博心才放进肚子里。听见他在耳边的低语，没反应过来。 “ 嗯？什么？不出去了？那在家能吃啥？ ”

“…… 吃你。 ” 肖战抱起小孩就往床边走。

“ ？？？？ ” 王一博一脸懵 b 。

Tbc


	16. Chapter 16

被扔到床上的王一博当真是没想明白，自己怎么又勾出这老流氓的邪火了？

刚回家就开始脱裤子，连饭都不给吃，豢养的性奴都还得人家喂口饭呢？

恍惚间自己身上的薄 T 恤已经被撩起到了锁骨，肖战在自己胸口又啃又咬，好不快活。眼看着自己的小短裤就要接连失守了，一把拽住裤腰，一手推开正在开疆扩土的脑袋。

“ 艹，你丫没毛病吧？！干嘛呢？突然发什么神经呢？ ” 王一博攥紧自己的裤头，赶紧从旁边往床下逃跑。

肖战横出一手将准备逃跑的小孩拦住，摔回床上。 “…… 是你自己先勾引我的。你难得主动，我得好好把握机会。 ” 把乱动的人按住，开始动手扒裤子。

“谁？ …… 诶！卧槽 …… 谁他妈勾引你了？！你讲点儿道理行不行？！ ” 眼看着自己的运动小短裤要保不住了，算了，保不住就弃了，赶紧护住自己最后一方城池。

肖战垂眼看见王一博死死的护着自己的白色平角小内裤，歪在床上，一脸的不可思议。委屈地爬过去，揽着王一博的腰，把脸埋过去，用嘴唇隔着内裤轻轻啄了啄里面沉睡的小家伙，哀怨的说： “ 不是你刚刚自己亲口说的想我么 …… 怎么现在就不认账了 ……”

王一博被他这一波操作震惊到大脑宕机，眼瞅着自己没见过的世面的小家伙又要开始精神抖擞跟肖战打招呼了，一把摁住自己的小兄弟，拨开肖战的脑袋， “ 我那就是跟你客气客气 …… 你 …… 你别往心里去。 ”

“ 那不行。 ” 肖战扣住他的手腕就要往起抬，结果被王一博护得死死的，两人暗暗地开始较起劲来。

“ 你当没说，我可不能当没听见。而且刚刚你那么热情的抱着我，是个男人都受不了，别挣扎了，从了吧。 ” 肖战面无表情地使劲，仔细看都能看见额头的凸起的青筋。

“ 你休想！我刚才那是在用自身重量在攻击你！带着仇恨的那种，你可别想歪了！ ” 王一博面无表情的回瞪，看上去不是很艰难的样子，除了鼻孔出的气粗了一些，脖子红了一些。

“ 那你之前……当着你爸的面强吻我的时候，自己说的什么话你自己是不记得了嘛？嗯？ ” 肖战开始上了第二只手握住王一博的手腕。

“ 靠！你耍赖！ ” 自己赶紧也用上了第二支手。 “ 我那是审时度势下的紧急措施！ ”

“ 你放屁！你别扭的样子就像楼下早市跟我讨价还价的大爷。 ” 肖战额头已经崩出了好几根青筋。

“ 滚你大爷的！你执着的丑脸就像夜店里跟我要小费的服务员。 ” 王一博感觉全脸都在使劲儿。

“ 你还敢给我去夜店？！ ” 肖战眯眼，手上狠狠地一发力。

“…… 这他妈是重点嘛！？ ” 被突如其来的用力打乱了章法，这场对抗了很久的博弈终究还是败了。

“ 你今天完蛋了臭小子！ ” 肖战把抓着的手臂别到王一博背后，用自身的重量镇压住了乱踢乱踹的腿。

王一博被按在床上胡乱地扑腾，像条失了水的鱼。

“ 肖战 …… 你大爷的 …… 你要是真敢 …… 我就半夜拿刀把你脖子抹了！ ”

“…… 随你！ ” 肖战扒下最后一层屏障，没有了内裤的保护，露出来的小半截屁股蛋儿看上去有种见到生人时的羞涩。

圆滚滚肉乎乎，看上去好像很有弹性。抬手朝着粉扑扑的两团拍了一掌，声音清脆响亮，回荡在卧室里。

“ 艹！你丫还他妈打人！操还不行？！还羞辱人？！ ” 身底下的人扑腾得更欢实了。

肖战屁股往后坐了坐，压住王一博不老实地双腿，俯下身子对着被自己打出掌痕小屁股亲了亲。 “ 你老实点，不然一会儿疼的更厉害。 ”

王一博心想，自己现在怎么去投胎能更快一点。

手从自己身下伸过来，钻进内裤里揉搓着。被除了自己以外的人头一次碰触，那里快速地充着血。快感铺天盖地的袭来，王一博弓起身，想扭腰躲开，但那手追的实在紧，好像不管自己躲到哪里，都被牢牢的掌握着。

“ 哈 ……” 王一博头抵着被单，抗拒地摇着头。

身后的男人像是在自己耳边说着什么骚话，也没有精力分神去听。若是不全神贯注的坚守下面，早早地泄了才是真的丢人。

就在自己的坚强意志和身体本能相互博弈的时候，感觉屁股后面好像抵上来一个什么炙热滚烫的东西。触感清晰的沿着自己臀缝前后摩擦着。

操 …… 他他妈还真敢 ……

肖战扶着自己那活儿，对着暴露在空气里的羞涩小洞戳了戳，感觉到身下人紧绷的臀肉。

不行，家里什么东西都没有，硬来只有两败俱伤。

暂且放过了那颤巍巍的小穴，一下捅进王一博紧紧夹着得大腿根，手上的动作也渐渐加快。

“ 嗯 …… 哈 ……” 那炙热滚烫冲进了意外的地方，被握住的下身已经快要到了自己忍耐的极限。

“…… 一博，腿再夹紧些 ……” 肖战一手拽着他的胳膊拉向自己，一手推着王一博的大腿外侧，示意他并拢。

“…… 你他妈 …… 事儿还挺多 ……” 嘴上抗拒着，身体却很是听话。身下的那只手像是很赞许他的乖巧，拇指轻轻摩擦了一下湿漉漉的铃口。

“ 啊哈！ ” 王一博弓起后背，像是忍到了极限。

“ 乖 …… 别急，等我一会儿 ……” 随即加快了腰部的撞击，前端一下一下的快速顶着他的囊袋。

“ 啊！ ”“ 嗯！ ”

高潮后肖战伏在王一博背上，手臂紧抱着他，牢牢地将他圈在怀里。

“……” 王一博挣开他的手臂，捡回自己的内裤套上。走到厨房，提了把斩骨刀回来。 “ 说吧，你想怎么死。 ”

肖战盯着小孩手里的斩骨刀，又看看满脸阴沉的王一博，心说自己也没动真格啊 …… 不是吧 ……

“…… 你冷静点儿 …… 咱们好商量 …… 哈哈。 ”

“ 你刚才怎么不冷静点儿？现在让我冷静？不好意思，完了。 ” 说着就把刀举起来了。

“ 别别别 …… 哥 …… 你这一刀下来， 120 拉我走， 110 拉你走，何必呢，是不是？消消气 ……” 肖战起身抱住那只拿着刀的手臂。

王一博举着刀迟疑了一会儿。 “ 哼。 ” 甩开他的手，把刀放回了厨房。

等肖战穿好衣服出来，看见小孩坐在小沙发上生闷气。

“…… 崽崽？饿不饿？我带你出去吃饭吧 ……” 肖战唯唯诺诺的站在旁边，像个等候召唤的执事。

“ 还吃个屁！要吃你自己去吃！ ” 拿起沙发上的小靠垫，抱在怀里。

“这可是你说的，那我可自己去了啊？ ” 说着就开始穿外套，拿钥匙，动作迅速，还没等王一博反应过来，肖战已经蹲在门口换鞋了。

“ 你他妈还真去啊！你是人嘛还？你爽完了就跑？！老子在家憋屈了一天，回来就被摁着泻火，你他妈的连饭都不给吃的？有你这样的嘛？！ ” 王一博拿起靠垫就冲着门口换鞋的肖战丢过去。

靠垫脱靶。

“…… 你不是说让我不管你自己去的吗。 ” 换好了鞋的肖战，用脚尖在地上磕了磕，拿起了挂在衣钩上的渔夫帽。

“ 我说让你不管我了嘛！？ ” 王一博光着脚冲过来，抢走了肖战手里的帽子。

“ 那你去不去。 ”

“…… 去。 ”

Tbc


	17. Chapter 17

王一博满手红油的把剥好的小龙虾放进嘴里，瞥眼看着对面不停在聊微信的肖战。

见他手指飞快地在屏幕上点来点去，还时不时露出会心的笑容。

操 …… 跟他妈的哪个小情儿聊得这么嗨？！

“ 喂！把我叫出来吃饭，你自己倒是很忙啊？ ” 王一博低头撕扯着手里的虾头，狠狠地揪着虾腿。

“ 还好，工作上的事。 ” 肖战放下手机，却没有锁屏，王一博偷偷斜眼看过去，也看不清名字。

“ 所以你说的带我吃的美食，就是麻辣小龙虾？！有没有点儿诚意！ ” 王一博嘬着塑料手套上的汤汁，自盘中又拿起了一只肥硕的虾。

“ 我看你吃的津津有味，也不算没有诚意吧？而且这家远近闻名诶，很多人都排队过来吃。 ” 这时聊天界面发来了一条语音，肖战脱下手套，捞起手机放在耳边听着。

妈的 …… 还敢发语音 ……

而且，你他妈的还敢听？！

王一博竖起耳朵仔细的分辨着手机里的声音，声音清脆婉转，是个女人。

你大爷的 …… 吃着碗里的还他妈看着锅里的！

当我是空气嘛？

“ 你还有完没完！不吃别坐在这占地儿，没看见外头有多少排队的人吗？ ” 王一博甩掉手上的手套，作势就要起身离开。

肖战赶忙放下手机，站起身去拉他，一边拉一边哄： “ 崽崽 …… 别生气，这是我姐姐。 ”

“ 哼！你就编吧！我从来都没听说过你还有个姐姐？！哪认的干姐姐？巧了，我就喜欢比我大的小姐姐，你给我也介绍介绍吧？！ ” 挣脱了肖战紧抓着的手，转身去拿椅背上的外套。

“ 崽崽 …… 她真的是我姐姐。 ” 肖战拿着手机给他看备注的名字，聊天界面的上方写着两个字，肖壹。 “…… 别闹了好不好 …… 乖，坐下，我给你剥虾。 ”

“…… 你刚才在我问你的时候还说是工作上的事，现在又说是姐姐？你把我当傻子糊弄是么？ ” 王一博垂在一侧的手捏紧了手里的手机。

“ 真的是我姐姐 …… 我们也确实是在聊工作上的事 …… 不信你可以翻看我们的聊天记录。 ” 肖战举着手机，急于证明自己的清白。

“ 你跟你姐姐聊工作？你借口也找个好一点吧？逻辑都不通顺 …… 行了，我不想看，拿走！ …… 别拽我！ ” 王一博别扭着被拉回椅子上坐下，眼睛瞄着肖战举在自己面前的聊天记录。

确实是在聊工作上的事情。

手里的外套拿着也不是，放下也不是。干脆把它丢到一边，紧捏着手机，一言不发。

肖战把手机放下，揣回衣兜里，重新戴好手套为王一博剥虾。

可王一博面前的小碟子已经堆成了一座虾山，生闷气的小孩还是一言不发的玩着手机。

这时王母给儿子发来一条消息，示意他闹脾气出走也要有个限度，该回家了。

王一博盯着手机上这条消息看了几遍，闷头跟肖战说： “ 我要回自己家了。 ”

“ 崽崽 …… 你还在生我的气吗 ……” 肖战停下了手里的动作。

“…… 我出来太久，也该回去了。 ” 王一博锁上屏，将手机放到一边，并没有回复母亲的消息。

他想看肖战怎么好好地挽留一下自己。

“ 是不是我刚刚在家对你做的事情让你不舒服了？对不起 …… 我之前答应过你的 …… 是我先食言的。 ” 肖战低下脑袋，抬眼看他，眉头轻皱，深棕色的瞳孔伴随着点滴星光，眼睑微红，很难过的样子。小兔牙轻咬着下唇，十分委屈。

靠 …… 这男人 …… 居然想靠卖萌来博得同情 …… 心机！

“ 我 ……” 王一博张嘴刚想辩解，就被握住了手臂。

“…… 崽崽 …… 我错了 …… 别离开我好不好 ……” 肖战嘟着嘴，摇晃着王一博的手臂。

你他妈刚才掰着我胳膊把我压在床上顶我的时候那种魄力呢？！哪去了？！跟着你子子孙孙一块儿射出去了？

“ 你少来！肉麻死了！ ” 王一博挣着被牢牢攥着的手臂。

“…… 宝宝 ……” 水汪汪的大眼睛似乎要滴下泪来。

…… 我他妈 ……

行吧 …… 谁让老子耳根子软，最听不得这种话 ……

“ 想我留下来 …… 也不是不行。 ” 王一博嘴里嚼着肖战为他剥好的虾，眼神高傲的瞥着他。

“ 嗯嗯 ~ 有什么条件你说！我都满足！ ” 肖战虔诚的探头倾听。

“ 我快过生日了，我最近看上了一个头盔，你看着办。 ” 王一博提着条件也没影响他吃虾，两三下就把小碟子中的虾肉山吃了个精光，还用筷子敲了敲碟边，示意某人继续提供。

肖战十分知趣，双手麻利的戴上手套， “ 除了这个没有别的了？你尽管提，不用跟我客气。 ” 迅速地剥好一只虾喂到小孩嘴边。

王一博坦荡荡地张嘴接过，眼珠子转了转， “ 还有一个。 ”

“ 你说。 ” 又喂了一只。

“ 你让我上一次，我就原谅你今天对我干的事。 ” 王一博嚼着被贴心送到嘴边的虾肉，看着肖战的反应。

见他吓的手里正在剥的虾都掉在了桌上。

哼，老流氓也有今天！栽了吧？

“…… 哈哈 …… 额 …… 这个 …… 也不是不行，你开心就好。 ” 手里的速度都变慢了，似乎是受到了什么打击。

“ 这可是你说的！别反悔啊！那咱们现在就马上回家吧！ ” 王一博放下筷子站起身，拎起旁边被团成一团的外套就要往出走，迫不及待要赶紧回去一骋雄风。

“一博啊 …… 这事儿咱们从长计议好不好？ …… 你看，既然是生日礼物，那生日的时候再兑现是不是比较好？ ” 肖战屁股稳稳地钉在椅子上，分寸未移。

“ 你拖着也没用，我生日很快就到了，下月 5 号，现在都月底了，也没几天了。 ” 王一博站在桌边催他。

“ 既然没几天了，又何必在乎今时今日呢是不是？生日当天才有仪式感嘛 ~ 乖，咱们饭还没吃完呢。 ” 肖战慢条斯理的将剥好的虾放到小碟子，等着小孩坐回来。

“ 哼 …… 也行。 ” 王一博心不甘情不愿坐回去，心想，反正你也没两天好日子过了。

Tbc


	18. Chapter 18

等俩人从小饭馆出来，外头已经是月色高垂了。

肖战坐进驾驶位，系好安全带，王一博也风风火火地钻进车里，关好车门，探过身去就对着肖战的嘴亲了一小口，然后看见肖战拿着车钥匙看向他，一脸的莫名。

“ 看什么看？我亲我老婆一口怎么了？跟了我，以后小爷我会好好宠你！ ” 王一博拍着胸脯，信誓旦旦。

肖战一脸哭笑不得，自己怎么就多嘴问了那么一句，好让这小子逮到机会来报复自己。

过生日啊 …… 不过这礼物送的未免有点儿太大了 …… 有点吃亏 ……

就在肖战脑内风暴正想着怎么力挽狂澜的时候，坐在副驾的王一博给母亲回了一个消息。

- 妈，再等我几天，等回去我就是个堂堂正正的男人了！

-…… 难道我生的是个女儿不成？你小子又想作什么妖？

- 什么女儿？等我给你带个儿媳妇回去！你瞧着吧！

- 我听你爸说了 …… 是那个肖战嘛？他手段了得，把你爸都耍的团团转，你心思单纯，可别被他骗了啊。

- 妈你别瞧不起我，谁骗谁还说不定呢！

- 等你吃亏了，到时候可别回来跟我哭啊。

谁会哭？那只是小时候不懂事而已！

在自己年少轻狂的时候，喜欢上父亲一个好友的女儿。那时候自己年纪小，什么也不懂。就觉得那个小姐姐漂亮温婉又有自己的小性格，就觉得以后自己找老婆也要找这样的。

那时又是送花又是请客，陪着到处她玩，说一不二。

虽然自己性格不如别的男生讨喜，也不幽默风趣，但是有颗赤城真心捧在手里，总觉得终有一天会有所收获。

可那个女生非但不领情，还把他当做备胎一样使唤，手段高觉，最后还劈腿了一个玩赛车的男生。

说是分手都算不上，手都没有让拉过。

冰冷刺骨的话至今还记忆犹新。

“ 你实在是没什么出息，除了几个破钱你还有什么？一点也不男人。 ”

真心被踩在地上反复践踏，心里实在难过，跑回家和母亲哭诉。

后来自己因为赌气也去玩了赛车，泪水汗水随着少年的悲凉心事一起挥洒在了赛道上。跑了两三回倒是从中挖掘出来了一点妙处，后来便一发不可收拾的投入其中了。

从那以后，博少就没有女朋友，只有摩托车了。

等王一博从回忆中回过神，发现已经到家了。

松开安全带，下车。

看着走在前面肖战的背影，出声喊他。

“ 肖战。 ”

肖战疑惑地回身看他。

“ 你以后要是敢给我劈腿出轨搞外遇，我就让你后悔出生在这世界上。 ” 王一博抿抿嘴，说的很认真。

“ 我哪敢啊。你不甩我就不错了，别胡思乱想了。 ” 肖战安抚性地捏了捏王一博的后颈，揽着他的肩膀，示意他进门。

“ 我是认真的。 ” 王一博任由他揽着，眼神炙热直白看向肖战。 “ 如果你就是想找个人随意的玩玩，我劝你还是趁早换个人吧。 ”

肖战闻言停下了脚步，偏头看向他。

“ 所以在你看来，我现在是在跟你随意玩玩嘛？ ”

“ 那谁知道，万一呢？而且万花从中过的小肖总，难免招惹上一些甩也甩不掉的烂桃花。 ” 王一博撇着嘴，甩开他，大步走在前面去摁电梯键。

肖战跟上他的步伐，站在旁边，摸着自己的下巴，状似很苦恼的在沉思。 “ 也不知道你是低估了自己，还是高看了他们。不过要只是找个人随便玩玩，我为何不找个温柔贤淑，乖巧伶俐，脾气温顺，貌美贴心的，干嘛要找你？自己给自己找罪受吗？ ”

王一博在旁边越听越觉得不对劲，合着这老流氓是讽刺我呢哈？

伸出拳头就要往旁边人身上招呼，刚好电梯来了，一个健步冲进去，迅速按了关门键。

肖战赶紧过去扒住要合拢的电梯门缝， “ 你着什么急？上去了你也没钥匙！还不是在门口巴巴地等着我给你开门。 ”

电梯门被外力阻挠，又缓缓打开了，肖战整了整衣袖，施施然的迈进去，看见小孩歪在一边，靠着轿厢壁，也不理他。

“ 幼不幼稚？跟个小朋友似的。 ” 抬手摁了楼层号码，电梯门缓缓关闭。

“ 对！我就是幼稚！你有本事找别人去！少他妈来烦我！ ” 暴力的拳头又举起来了。

肖战无奈，握住他的手腕，把他整个人圈在怀里，逼进电梯的角落里。低头封住了正在骂骂咧咧的嘴唇。

王一博偏头去躲，被惩罚性的捏了一下屁股。

楼层到了，梯门打开，肖战松开他的唇，附在他耳边说： “ 可我就是喜欢脾气暴躁，脸红别扭，直来直去，不卑不亢的小朋友。 ”

王一博被堵在角落里亲的晕头转向，听完他的话，血液又往脑子里冲了，推开肖战肩膀，用外套袖子擦了擦嘴，红着脸往电梯外头走，还不忘回头挖苦他， “ 你再不出来，你就坐回楼下一楼去，睡垃圾桶吧你今天！ ”

肖战宠溺笑笑，跟着走出来。 “ 那我哪里舍得美人独守空房啊？ ”

“ 少废话！赶紧过来开门！ ”

“ 来咯 ~”

深夜

两人洗漱完毕躺在床上。

肖战正敷着面膜靠在床头刷着手机。突然王一博甩过来一条连接，点进去是头盔的售卖网站。

“ 你答应我的生日礼物，别食言。 ” 半张脸埋进被子里的王一博嘟嘟囔囔的玩着手机。

“ 当然不会。 ” 肖战敷着面膜的脸凑过去在小孩额头上轻吻了一口，被嫌弃的推开。

“ 你个大男人还敷面膜？娘不娘？！ ” 抬手擦了擦脸上被蹭到的精华液。 “ 也是，战哥年纪大了，得注意保养 ~ 不像我，年轻，恢复得快。 ” 还不忘讽刺一句。

“…… 我看你真是皮痒了 ……” 肖战在旁边咬牙切齿地威胁。

“ 诶呦呵？还不服老？ ”

肖战看着旁边歪头挑衅的小孩，算了，今天先放过你。

“ 我明天还要去公司，你如果觉得在家待着无聊，睡醒了可以来找我，咱们一起吃午饭。 ” 给手机上好了闹钟放在一边，把面膜一摘，钻进被子里拍着脸，让精华赶紧吸收。

“ 哦。 ”

Tbc


	19. Chapter 19

次日中午

王一博饿着肚子站在肖战公司楼下，想着自己上一次来是什么时候了。

那时候自己脖子上还得挂着工牌，换上破制服给那老流氓打扫卫生。

一想到他看见自己卖力清扫的样子还得憋着笑，就气不打一处来。

摇摇头不去想，迈开长腿就进去寻找自己的饭票了。

推开肖战办公室的门，发现他已经叫好了外卖在等着自己。

长茶几上摆满了大大小小的塑料餐盒，一旁还放着精心装饰的小糕点。

这外卖可真丰富 ……

“ 宝宝！你终于到了，快来，再不吃菜就要凉了。 ” 肖战坐在沙发上冲他招手，示意他坐到身边来。

“ 正好我也快饿死了。不过你怎么点这么多？把我当猪养么？ ” 王一博拿起筷子拣起一块藕盒放进嘴里嚼。

“ 多吃点嘛，你太瘦了，抱着硌手。你尝尝这个莼菜汤。 ” 肖战把一旁的汤拿小勺分装出来一小碗端在他面前。

“ 嫌硌手你别抱。 ” 又夹起一块青梅小排。 “ 怎么光我吃？你怎么不吃？ ”

“ 我吃啊，不过我看你吃的开心，我也很高兴啊，想多看一会。 ” 肖战这才拿起筷子开始认真吃饭。

等王一博摸着圆鼓鼓的肚皮打着饱嗝的时候，肖战又把一旁的小甜点推过来，抹茶味的提拉米苏还有酥脆的焦糖小面包，上面还点缀着一个圆润的蓝莓。

“ 还来？！我真吃不下了哥 ……” 王一博的眼神充满拒绝。

“ 我超喜欢他家这款小面包！酥到掉渣儿的那种！快！你尝尝！ ” 肖战把蓝莓小面包举到他眼前喂他。

“ 你这是要我胖十斤啊？ ” 王一博抬手把面包接过来拿在手里。

“ 对啊 ~ 胖到没人要你，好把你绑回家啊。 ” 肖战拿着小勺挖着提拉米苏。

这时候有人在外面敲门。

肖战心里疑惑，谁在这个时候来找自己？秘书助理都吃饭去了啊？

“ 请进。 ” 放下手里的小蛋糕。

一个身穿白色西装的女人，蹬着高跟鞋推门进来。看见一脸惊讶的肖战和一旁正在吃小面包满脸迷惑的王一博。

“ 你……怎么来公司了？ ” 肖战迅速起身。

这谁？王一博嚼着面包盯着面前两人。空气里蔓延着诡异。

“ 我为什么不能来？这公司不早晚是我的？ ” 女人放下手里的提包，坐在办公桌边抱着手臂看向王一博。 “ 他就是你之前提过的小情人？ ” 不等王一博反应，又转头看向肖战， “ 你之前跟我提过的事，我今天来和你说清楚。 ”

王一博拿着面包，仔细审视了一下面前的女人。

是上次酒会上那个和肖战亲密交谈的女人。长发披肩，身材高挑，气场十足。

呵 …… 行啊，肖战。

我都叫人欺负到眼皮子底下了。

“ 你谁啊？ ” 王一博举着面包看向女人，嘴边和脸蛋上沾上了少许糖粉，整个人看上去失了几分气势。

肖战为难的看着王一博， “ 她是我姐 ……”

“ 又是你姐？ ” 王一博嗤笑， “ 你姐好忙啊 …… 哪里需要往哪搬。 ” 随即站起身，拍拍手上的碎渣儿，拎着自己脏兮兮的小挎包，头也不回往出走。 “ 真是不好意思，打扰两位了。 ”

“…… 一博 ……” 肖战走过去拉他，却被大力甩开。

“ 你记不记得我昨天跟你说的什么？ ” 王一博把挎包背在肩上， “ 肖战，咱俩完了。 ” 说完甩上门就走了。

肖战愣愣站在原地，不知所措。肖壹走过去推他， “ 干嘛呢？！你还愣着干嘛？赶紧追啊！ ”

这才反应过来，赶紧开门去追，从走廊到大厅，一直到公司门口都没有看见影子。

掏出手机打电话，结果被挂断了。

继续不死心地拨着，最后彻底关机了。

肖战站在公司大门口，脑海里只回荡着那句 “ 咱俩完了。 ”

这可怎么办 …… 误会大了 ……

等回到办公室，看见肖壹惬意地坐在沙发上吃着剩下的提拉米苏。

“…… 姐！你看你非要说那么有歧义的话，现在倒好，搞出来这么一套乌龙 …… 怎么办 …… 你弟媳妇现在跑了 ……” 肖战抱着脑袋痛苦的坐在沙发上。

肖壹舔着勺子上的奶油，一脸无辜， “ 我以为他早就知道我了，谁能想到他居然把我当情敌了 ……” 随后又看向沙发上可怜巴巴的一团， “ 而且你这小身板我也看不上啊 ……”

“ 姐 …… 我都这样了，你还消遣我 …… 你知道我追的多不容易吗 …… 眼看着就要成功了。 ” 肖战把脸埋进膝盖里，声音闷闷的。

肖壹挖下一块蛋糕送进嘴里， “ 我看他挺在乎你的，不能算失败。而且 …… 你眼光不错，这孩子确实挺可爱的。 ”

肖战猛地从膝盖里抬起头来，警告地看着姐姐。 “ 姐你可不能对他存别的心思！他本身就很直，又喜欢比自己大的姐姐 ……”

“ 你放心吧你！你姐我什么时候看上过男人了。 ” 肖壹舔着勺子上的奶油笑得妩媚。

肖战： “ ？？？？ ”

咱们家什么时候变成弯仔码头了？？？

“ 咱先不说这个，你之前大老远把我叫回来接爸的公司就因为他？ ” 肖壹放下手里的蛋糕，郑重其事的问他。

“ 对。 ”

坐在出租车上的王一博眼睛里不争气的起了雾。

抬手用力的揉了揉，好像也没起到什么作用。

又想起刚才那个女子，优秀的外貌，完美的身材 …… 可恶 ……

旁边司机欲言又止地看了他好几次，最后还是忍不住了。 “ 我说小伙子，失恋了吧？哭的这么伤心？没事！现在好姑娘一抓一大把，走了一个还有下一个！个个盘靓条顺的！那大白腿！小屁股！天涯何处无芳草啊！拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖！啊！看开点。 ” 司机师傅用过来人的口气劝说着王一博。

王一博听得更郁闷了，讽刺谁呢在这？

“ 闭嘴好好开你的车吧！ ” 王一博吸吸鼻子揉着眼睛偏头看向窗外。

那女人居然还说这公司迟早都是她的，怎么野心这么大？脸呢？

她 …… 该不会 …… 怀孕了吧 ……

你大爷的肖战！你他妈的是人吗还！女朋友大着肚子来公司找你，你头一天还在家搞男人？

这个男女通吃的渣男！自己早就应该看穿他的伪善面具！

艹 …… 越想越郁闷 …… 当初就该揍他一顿再跑出来！

等王一博回到了家，王母看着自己儿子无精打采的垂着脑袋，眼睛还红红的，就知道一定又是被情所困了。

“儿子 ……” 母亲担忧地走过去想疏导一下情绪。

“ 甭管我 …… 让我一个人静静。 ” 王一博换好鞋就进屋去了。

回屋趴在久违的大床上，脸埋进被子里，没有自己熟悉的味道了。那个男人的味道 …… 以后还能闻得见嘛 ……

Tbc


	20. Chapter 20

肖战拿着手机焦急地在办公室里来回踱步，小孩电话就是打不通，也不知道他会不会想不开做出什么傻事。万一他真的做了什么伤害自己的事，肖战估计这辈子都不会原谅自己了。

“ 别溜达了行不行，看的我眼晕。 ” 肖壹绕过他去拿自己的提包，从中捏出一张纸来，递到肖战面前。 “ 这是我拟好的计划流程，你也知道，咱爸向来看不上我女人的身份，用正常手续是不能将公司移交到我手下的，需要他本人和董事会全体签字。 ”

肖战还深深沉浸在被误会的懊悔中。

“ 肖战！你给我振作起精神！你都愿意为了他放弃一切了，你还在乎现在这些小挫折？拿出你当时跟老爸对峙的勇气来！把我大老远从英国喊回来给你擦屁股，你就这么消极？你若是到时候身价没有，权力没有，你还怎么护着你那个小情人？陪他睡大马路嘛？！要是闹到老爸那里，被他知道你心里藏的是个男人，我看你还怎么暗度陈仓的转移家业！ ” 肖壹把手里的计划书拍在他脸上。

肖战把脸上的纸取下来拿在手里一目十行地看着。 “…… 我做的这一切都是为了能在老爸的控制下脱身 …… 去做我喜欢做的事，追求我爱的人 ……”

“ 但你偏偏招惹的是你爸死对头的儿子！你说你爱上谁不好？偏偏是他！你想过爸为什么让你接任公司去对付王氏嘛？还不是因为他们已经争斗多年，对方心里打的什么小算盘都摸得一清二楚，唯有你的出现才能打破这个局面，出现新的转机。 ” 肖壹走过来，站在肖战面前，用手掰着他的脑袋强迫他看向自己。 “ 我会在你完成老爸给你制定的目标以前留在公司帮你，先帮你争取到你的人身自由，再去谈爱情吧 …… 爱情永远是奢侈品，不是强求能求来的。我只是希望我的弟弟能自由去追求幸福 ……”

“…… 姐 …… 那你自己呢 …… 我不能这么自私 ……” 肖战听得心里难受，下巴抵在肖壹肩头，手圈住姐姐的后背。

“ 你还有闲心管我？你要是心里过意不去，就把你家小朋友送给我玩两天？ ” 肖壹勾着肖战下巴逗着弟弟。

“ 绝对不行！那要是这样你还是回英国去吧 …… 我自己解决。 ” 肖战推开姐姐，怨念地蹬着。

“ 行啦 ~ 逗你的，你姐的人生不需要你来操心。咱们从小就被爸管着，一口气都松不开，哪怕只能走出去一个，也是好的 …… 总比全军覆没的强。 ” 肖壹走到老板椅坐下，试了试舒适度，高跟鞋撑在地上，用椅子转着圈。 “ 这几天你手底下所有案子我都要过目，你最近得忙一些，跟我一起先把前期的琐事都整理了，暂时先别管那个王一博了。 ”

“…… 但是 …… 他快要过生日了 …… 我答应过他的 ……” 肖战捏着手里的计划书，看着上面被自己揉皱的折痕。

肖壹叹了口气，从转椅中起身，把肖战拉到沙发上坐下，苦口婆心的规劝。 “ 我的傻弟弟，这种时候你们需要一点距离感 …… 彼此都给一点时间去琢磨。不要逼得太紧了，容易适得其反。 ” 然后掏出手机给肖战发了一张图片。

是一张合影，照片中小女孩的手臂搭在矮自己一头的小男孩肩膀上，两张相似又纯真的脸对着镜头笑得灿烂。

肖战看着照片，是自己和姐姐小时候。不解地看向肖壹。

“ 呐，证据。发给我弟媳妇，省的让老娘背上骨科的黑锅。 ” 肖壹翻翻白眼。

王一博这边正趴在被子里暗自神伤。

心里把那对狗男女骂了个完全。

气死老子了 …… 出轨还出的理直气壮 …… 还编出那种瞎话来敷衍我 …… 还姐姐 …… 我呸！

想着肖战对自己说的话，还有那女人站在他旁边的样子。

确实很相配 …… 身高相貌，连气场都是那么接近 …… 长得也很有夫妻相 ……

嗯？

长得有夫妻相 …… ？

话说 …… 他俩确实长得挺像的 ……

万一他们真是姐弟 …… 那自己是干了件多丢脸的事 ……

从床上爬起来，去小挎包里翻出手机开机。

开机以后举着手机等了一会儿，也没有任何的电话打进来。

妈的 …… 你连解释都懒得解释了嘛 ……

王一博愤愤的打开微信，把肖战从黑名单里拉出来，看见他发过来一张图片。

赶紧点开大图查看，发现是他小时候和姐姐的合照。

相似的脸相似的笑容，少时轮廓依稀可见，与今时无甚大差。

…… 艹 …… 还真是姐弟 ……

那他当时不跟我解释！

哦，他解释了，是自己没听。

那他好歹也应该挽留一下吧？

哦，他挽留了，是自己没理。

…… 合着现在变成是自己在耍小性子了？

风向瞬间逆转，弄得王一博现在内心十分挣扎。

怎么办 …… 自己要不要先主动和好啊 ……

靠！老子才不！

这臭流氓要是不好好地哄自己 …… 就给小爷拜拜！

从黑名单里把肖战拉出来以后，就只收到了那一张合影，其它任何的只字片语都再也没有了。

王一博举着手机从下午等到了傍晚，肖战那一栏的微信消息还是空空如也。

靠！你丫再多说两句好听话能死是不是？！

我又不是不讲道理的人 ……

就这样，王母接下来的几天，就看见自己儿子从早到晚抱着手机盯着看，顶着个愁云密布的臭脸，也不知道在看什么。

从早上叫他起床吃饭到晚上催促他睡觉，见他到哪儿都离不开他的手机，洗澡拉屎都要带着。

看来这次儿子中的情毒还挺深啊 …… 这可麻烦了 ……

要不给他介绍几个小姑娘让他转移一下注意力吧 ……

那是该给他介绍小姑娘，还是给他介绍小伙子啊？

王母一下子看上去比自己儿子还要烦闷愁苦了 …… 算了，随他去吧 ……

王一博就这样顶着一张像是便秘了一个月的臭脸，过了一个星期。摩托也不骑了，滑板也不滑了。

王父在家看着儿子少见的乖巧，都觉得他是不是吃错药了？

眼看着自己的生日就要到了。肖战还是一点消息都没有。

晚饭时，王一博狠狠地撕咬着手里的炸鸡腿，像是在撕咬肖战的脖子。

妈的 …… 你要是敢把我生日忘了 …… 我就把你头朝下种在粪坑里！

这时自己的手机亮了一下，王一博抬眼去看，想必又是铁饼发过来的工作室初稿吧。动画制作工作室来回修改了很多遍的稿件，总感觉少了点什么味道。

用纸巾擦了擦手上的油，捞起手机来看。

点开发现竟然是消失了好几天的肖战。

王一博一瞬间忘记了咀嚼，愣愣的看着那一条消息。

「后天晚上 9 点我在公司楼下等你。」

反复的默读了几遍，也不知道该回复给他什么内容。

怎么 …… 是要分手么 ……

这么晚见面他想干嘛 …… 吃夜市吗 …… 他不至于这么没心没肺吧 ……

为了不让自己显得那么急迫，王一博还特意等了一会儿才回复他。

「知道了。」

Tbc


	21. Chapter 21

雇佣 21

王一博心里忐忑着出门了，但在明面上却看不出有一丝的胆怯。

为了让自己看上去更有底气和尊严，穿着一身漆黑，连常背的小挎包都放在了家里。

手里攥着手机，把头上的鸭舌帽往下压了压，上了出租车。

本身想的是自己开车去的，但是这样能让自己看上去惨一点，委屈一点。肖战要是敢分手了以后把他丢在公司，好歹用这个借口还能威胁再最后他送自己一回。

之前为了偷偷潜藏在肖战公司里，染得那一头的小黄毛，也重新染回了原本的颜色，还剪短了一些，现在整个人看上去比以前成熟沉稳了许多。

等快到公司，王一博让司机师傅停到一边的马路上，自己徒步走进去。

看到平时肖战常开的那辆黑色轿车安静地停在公司楼下。他不是个很愿意叫司机的人，有时反而更喜欢自己来开车。贴着防窥膜的车玻璃从外面什么也看不见，王一博站在一旁的绿化带边静静地看向那边。

他会跟自己说什么呢？如果他真的厌烦了自己的多心，那自己会伸手挽留他嘛 ……

算了 …… 不管了。

把双手揣进兜里，朝那辆小黑车走过去。

等还未走近，副驾驶的车窗玻璃缓缓摇下来，肖战坐在驾驶位冲他微笑。 “ 你来了。 ”

许多天没见的思念一下子涌上来，王一博觉得自己鼻子又开始泛酸了。

“ 你把头发染回去了啊，还是现在这样的你比较好看，上车吧，我带你去个好地方。 ” 肖战伸出手臂替他打开了副驾的车门。

王一博沉默地坐进去，系好安全带，闷声说， “ 去哪 ……”

“ 等到了你就知道了。 ”

夜晚的城市依旧喧嚣明亮，车水马龙的灯光从王一博眼前一一划过，身旁在认真开车的肖战也是一言不发。

等这些光芒渐渐被留在身后，前方只有黑暗的高速公路的时候王一博才发现有些不对劲了。

他到底想干嘛 ……

他不会想给我扔在什么深山老林，先奸后杀再抛尸碎尸吧？！

我的亲娘啊！我明天会不会东一块西一块的裸着上 A 市晨报吧？！现在报警还来得及吗？！

“ 喂 …… 这到底是要去哪啊 ……” 王一博手里攥着安全带，心里万马奔腾一般的忐忑。

肖战手扶着方向盘，看向他，笑得温柔又深情。 “ 秘密。 ”

眼神颤抖地从肖战脸上移开，瞥见后座上有一个黑色大塑料袋，里面支支楞楞地不知道有些什么，借着高速上面快速闪过的路灯，着实看不真切。隐约感觉里面有一大坨像是方形的盒子，像是保存头颅的匣子。

他不会是什么连环杀人犯吧 …… 把人骗到手就分尸，把头切下来装进玻璃盒子里保存起来，再当成战利品摆在家里。

危。

母亲 …… 你可能要在停尸间里用你儿子的尸体来拼乐高了 ……

“ 那个 …… 肖战，咱们都是文明人，是吧，有事好商量。 ” 从自己的幻想中清醒过来，试图说服眼前这位 “ 笑面杀手 ” 。

“ 嗯？商量什么？你不是都已经知道了嘛。 ” 肖战转头疑惑的看向他。

惨了 …… 被他发现我已经知道了他杀人犯的身份 ……

怎么办 …… 小爷要英年早逝了 ……

“ 我不是给你发了我姐姐的照片嘛？怎么，你没有收到嘛 ……” 肖战看着面如死灰的小孩，一脸不解。

…… 姐姐？

“ 啊？ ” 小孩愣愣的看向他。

“ 啊什么啊，你没看见我发给你的照片嘛？ ” 肖战一边看着前方的路况，一边分神去看王一博。

“ 哦哦，看见了。 ” 小孩反应过来。

“ 你是不是还是不相信她是我姐姐啊 ……”

“ 哦 …… 没有，我信。 ”

“ 我最近实在是忙的走不开，姐姐押着我干了一堆高强度的工作，我本身很想和你解释的，又怕跟你联系会克制不住自己想见你。今天也是和姐姐请了假才跑出来见你的。 ” 肖战委屈地吐着苦水，看来自家小孩也没有怎么想他嘛 …… 这么久没有见面，感情都淡了嘛？

最近几天的夜晚，只能脑海里想象着小孩的样子，靠着枕边残存的味道，用手来聊以慰藉 …… 呜呜 …… 好苦 ……

然而这狗崽崽 …… 怎么一副失忆了的样子 ……

“ 哦 …… 这么多天你都消失的无影无踪的，突然把我喊出来，还是大晚上的 …… 我以为你这是要把我拉到荒郊野外然后杀人抛尸呢 ……” 小孩心里放松下来，松开手里紧攥着的安全带。

然后就听见肖战开始在一边爆笑。

“…… 笑你大爷！真的看起来很像好嘛！ ” 小孩抬手就往他肩膀上招呼。

“ 哈哈哈 …… 哈哈，乖 …… 别闹 …… 哈哈哈哈我开车呢。 ” 肖战抬手抹了抹眼角笑出来的眼泪。 “ 还杀人抛尸 …… 亏你想的出来，就算要杀你，我也要先奸后杀好嘛。 ”

我本身也是这么想的 …… 没好意思说罢了 ……

王一博撇撇嘴，不理会他看向窗外。

外头黑漆漆的一片，连一点灯火都没有亮起。只有两旁快速倒退的树木和道路。

这个样子 …… 怎么能不让人想歪啊 ……

这叫有危机意识！

等穿过林区，小车在盘山公路上来回穿行。

等攀上山顶，才勉强用肉眼捕捉到了一丝人间的烟火气。

整片黑暗夜幕背景下，有几户暖黄色的小窗户发出微弱的光。

车子在一片空旷的草地上停下，车灯还亮着，也没有熄火，肖战开门从驾驶座走出来，引着王一博一起坐在车头的发动机盖子上。

“…… 这什么意思 ……” 小孩坐在盖子上挪挪屁股，十分不解。

“ 这样看起来，这里是不是没什么稀奇的？ ” 肖战看向他，随后从盖子上跳下来，走到车里，拿出手机，把车头的大灯关上走回来。

瞬间周围变得一片漆黑，只有林中不间断的蝉鸣和草丛里昆虫的叫声。

“…… 喂你别关灯啊 …… 这里太吓人了 ……” 王一博一下子也从车上跳下，追着肖战的身影。

握住小孩的手，拉着他走回到车头前，提醒他抬头往天上看。

王一博闻言抬头。

夜幕低低的垂着，云淡淡的几乎看不见。星河璀璨，像是遥不可及，却又似乎触手可得。像是一场烟花的盛会，在星空下上演，华丽的上场，孤寂的落幕。

是夏季的夜晚，最绚烂，最寂寞的星空。

肖战看着手机， “5……4……3……”

王一博转头看他。

“2……1……”

“ 王一博，生日快乐。 ” 肖战笑盈盈地看着他。

周围整片的黑暗，只有星星在闪烁微弱的光，但却不知怎的，眼前这个男人的轮廓却看得如此清晰。他的瞳孔看起来比星还要明亮，眼尾都带着笑，唇边的弧度都藏匿着的温柔。

王一博情不自禁的靠近他，抬脸亲吻他。

夜晚足够孤独，星空才足够美。

在他的眼中仿佛能看见自己的剪影，在寂静中沉沦。

Tbc


	22. Chapter 22

雇佣 22

或许短暂的相守也算某种意义上的永恒。

靠在车头前的两人，紧贴的双唇分离，都微微轻喘着。

“ 如何？ ” 肖战眼中带笑看向那人。

“…… 不如何 …… 你技术太差。 ” 王一博盯着刚刚分离的嘴唇微微地抱怨。

“…… 我说的不是这个，这景色，如何？ ” 肖战目光恋恋不舍地从小孩脸上移开，望向缀满星星的夜空。 “…… 至于技术嘛 …… 那以后还 ’ 请阅人无数 ’ 的王老师多多指教咯。 ”

谁 TM 阅人无数了？

“ 这夜景虽美，却也不算稀奇吧。你怎么知道这里的？这是哪座不知名的荒山啊 ……” 王一博手里玩着帽衫上的抽绳，偷偷斜眼瞟着旁边的人。

见那男人抬头仰望着月色，神色温柔孤寂，挺直的鼻梁，被亲的微肿的嘴唇 …… 还有他的下巴和脖子 ……

啧啧 ……

再美的景色又哪能比得上你呢 ……

这臭流氓真的顶着一副太好用的作案工具了 ……

肖战深吸了一口空气中的青草味，还有晚间露水的湿润。

“ 我是由姥姥带大的，快要上幼儿园的时候才被父亲母亲接回家。那时候我和姐姐跟姥姥一起住在城外的老房子里，也就是现在的这里。现在这里已经没有什么人留下来了，都搬到城里去了。这里是我小时候经常玩耍的秘密基地。 ”

“ 哦 ……” 王一博小朋友一边听一边给自己帽子上的抽绳打着结。

“ 然后我被父母接回家没有几年，姥姥就过世了。那时候的老房子用的还是煤炉子，她经常会拿个小壶放在上面烧水，给我和姐姐冲她自己研磨的茶叶做的奶茶。有一天她可能是不小心把小炉子的通风口遮住了，这一觉睡下去，也就在没醒过来。 ” 肖战看着草丛里零星飞舞着的萤火虫，搜寻着记忆。

“ 啊 ……” 听到此处，小朋友手里的小动作也停了下来。

“ 她走的很突然 …… 我那时候也小，等到下葬了我都没有真正意识到姥姥不在了，自己最爱的一个亲人就这么没有了。有些时候在听到噩耗的瞬间可能都来不及悲伤，但以后每次回想起来以往的点点滴滴的时候才能真切的体会到自己有多难过。 ” 肖战用鞋底蹭着草皮，转头看向正不知道该怎么安慰自己的小孩。 “ 所以今天我就是想带你来见见她。 ”

给王一博听得一愣。

嗯？见谁？

“ 这里的风景很好，所以附近建了一处公墓，我的姥姥就葬在这里。 ”

墓地 ……

王一博一瞬间觉得周围飞舞着的萤火虫都像漂浮的鬼火了 ……

“ 肖战 …… 你别吓我了成吗 ……” 王一博凑到他旁边，抓紧他的胳膊。

“ 怕什么，我只是想带你见见我的家人，我跟父母关系很浅，他们也不是很在乎我的生活 ……” 肖战把抓紧自己手臂的小手扒下来握在手里，十指相扣。

“…… 那咱们艳阳高照的大上午来不好嘛 …… 看起来还正式一点 ……” 屁股小心地往肖战那边挪着。

肖战拍拍他的手， “ 看你吓的，走吧，咱们回车里吧。 ”

王一博瞬间如蒙大赦。

等坐回到车里，小孩漂浮着的小心脏才安心地回到它该在的位置上。

“ 下次一定正式的来拜会一下你的姥姥。今天咱们先撤退吧，好不？ ” 王一博系好安全带，双手在膝盖上放好，一副准备就绪的小模样。

“ 今天恐怕还不行，你给家里知会一声，今晚我们留宿这里。 ” 肖战掏出钥匙把车打着。

“ 啥？咱们睡车里嘛？ ”

“ 你要是想睡也可以，后座放平倒是能躺下两个人，只不过 …… 就要紧紧 ~ 地抱在一起呢。 ” 肖战挂挡倒车，笑得促狭。

车重新停稳在一所独栋的小房子前，灰白的墙体，简约的北欧风设计，门厅前有个小花园。

王一博从车里迈出来，关上车门，欣赏着眼前的住所。

“ 居然还有人住在这啊 …… 不害怕嘛 …… 周围连个邻居都没有 ……”

“ 怎么没有，我就偶尔来住啊 ~” 肖战把后座的黑色大塑料袋取出来拎在手里，关好车门。

“ 这房子倒是很现代嘛 …… 我以为今晚要住在毛坯房里呢。 ” 王一博推开庭院的小门，踩在石子路上，大大小小的鹅卵石延伸在房门前。

“ 怎么样这里？我亲自设计的 ~” 肖战跟在他身后进去，把小门带上，用空出来的那只手在小布包里翻找着钥匙。

“ 哦？你还会设计呢？ ” 王一博故意用很疑惑的口气询问他。

“…… 额 …… 小爱好而已 …… 不用放在心上。 ” 肖战笑笑，目光闪躲。

等进了屋子开了灯，光亮铺满整间房子，能看出这里是主人精心布置过的小家。

温馨却又带着一点点的寂寞。

虽然房子整体的面积不大，却还是做了一个复式的结构。客厅宽敞明亮，开放式的厨房和整面的落地窗使房间看起来更大了一些。

肖战为他找出拖鞋，自己也换好，把手里的巨大黑色塑料袋放在客厅的原木长桌上。

王一博对这个塑料袋好奇了一路了。

“ 这里头到底有什么 ……” 对着袋子探头探脑。

从里面拿出一个包装好的大盒子，自己当时以为这是放头颅的匣子 ……

“ 礼物啊 ~ 你自己问我要的，你不记得了？ ” 肖战把钥匙挂起来，摘下帽子放在一边，走到桌前坐下。哦哦，是那个头盔。

“ 你再翻翻看还有什么。 ” 肖战一手支着下巴，对他眼神示意。

王一博把大盒子拿出来放在桌上，又伸头进去探索。

里面有一些两人的换洗衣物，还有 ……

几盒避孕套和润滑剂。

妈的 …… 我就知道这老流氓不安好心 ……

深更半夜把我拉到个荒无人烟的地方，让我想跑都没处跑 ……

肖战看着把脸埋在塑料袋里的王一博，笑得狡猾。

“ 咳咳 …… 这是我第二个生日礼物吧？看来你很有献身的觉悟嘛 ~ 准备的倒是很周全。 ” 从袋子里抬起头毫不示弱的看向那流氓，见那老流氓笑容一下子僵在了脸上。

额 …… 这小孩还没忘嘛 ……

“ 啊哈 …… 还好还好 …… 就随便准备了一些 ……” 狡猾的笑容一下变成了苦涩。

王一博提着塑料袋就往楼梯上走， “ 那还等什么呢？赶紧的吧。春宵一刻值千金呢！ ”

“…… 先洗澡 …… 先洗澡 ……” 能拖一会是一会。

“ 洗！你可得好好洗！里里外外的洗！ ”

“……”

惨了 ……

Tbc


	23. Chapter 23

雇佣 23

本章略微 lsfy…… 慎入。

这可怎么办 …… 答应了的礼物自然要兑现。

毕竟一诺千金 …… 可这春宵也值千金 …… 要不就这样抵了吧 ……

诶 …… 好像也不是这么个算法 ……

肖战坐在浴缸里，一边拿着浴花搓着手臂一边脑内风暴。

“ 你完事儿没有！你要洗到太阳出来嘛？ ” 王一博在门口不耐烦地催促着。

“…… 快了快了，你要是困了就先睡吧 ……” 肖战捏着浴花，吹着上面的泡泡。

老婆还没有吃到呢 …… 就先把自己赔进去了可怎么是好 ……

“ 你再怎么拖时间也没有用，人家半身不遂的都比你洗的快！赶紧的！ ” 急于展示自己男儿本色的小王在外面踹着门。

…… 就怕我从浴室出去以后，第二天真成半身不遂了 ……

打开花洒冲着身上的泡沫。

“ 来了 …… 别急。 ”

等肖战穿好浴袍，头上披着毛巾出来的时候，看见王一博同志端正的跪坐在床上，一手掀着被角，一手拍着空出一半的床铺。

一脸请君入瓮的表情。

肖战绝望的眨眨眼，认命地走过去，坐在床边擦着头发上的水珠。

王一博献宝似的捧着两盒套子举到自己眼前， “ 不知道我们战哥喜欢哪种口味？ ”

姥姥 …… 你快显显灵把这臭屁小孩给收了吧 ……

“…… 都行。 ”

“ 那就这个水蜜桃的吧 ~” 说着就把西瓜味的那盒放到一边，开始拆那盒桃子味的塑料封皮。

肖战将头发擦至半干，掀开被子躺进去，直挺挺地，像泡在福尔马林里的大体老师。

王一博手里捏着一个套子，看着躺的笔直的肖战无从下手。

“…… 你这是让我奸尸嘛 ……”

“ 这是要留给你拆礼物的快乐，你懂不懂。 ” 说完闭上眼，感觉像是要入睡了。

“…… 你这样就没意思了，说好的让我上一次，你态度也太不积极了。 ” 掀起盖在肖战身上的薄被就钻了进去，骑在他身上。

肖战睁开眼看着他， “ 那你来啊，又没不让你上，我还得表现地多积极？不然你教教我？ ”

“ 你好歹装的害羞一点，欲拒还迎一点，自己脱衣服，自己岔开腿吧？ ”

话音刚落，肖战就自己把腿岔开支好，解开了系在腰间的浴袍带。

“…… 就这样？ ” 王一博十分的不满意。

“ 我岔的还不够开？ ” 说着又把浴袍往两边拉了拉， “ 脱的还不够光？ ”

“ 我是要睡你，又不是要杀你。你这是要英勇就义啊 ……” 王一博手摸向男人腰侧。

“…… 我感觉好像没什么区别 ……” 肖战皱着眉头一脸痛苦。

王一博骑在他身上，将浴袍向两边拉的更开，发现男人并没有穿内裤，倒是省的自己再费一次劲了。

见到那个上次在自己股间疯狂冲撞的东西。

上次因为是背过身去的，并没有真正意义上见过这东西。

看起来并不怎么精神的茎体安静地匍匐在毛发中，伸手握住，像平时安抚自己那样上下撸动套弄着。

这男人的毛发还真是比自己想象中还要浓密旺盛 ……

自己坐在他的腿上感觉像是坐在毛毯上一样，有体温的毛毯？ …… 电热毯嘛 ……

艹 …… 做爱还能走神，也是没谁了 ……

等手里的家伙渐渐精神起来，听见男人渐渐发出难耐的喘息，心想着应该差不多了吧，从他身上爬起来，抱起他的一条腿，让下方的小穴暴露在自己面前。

用手指轻轻戳弄了一下那紧闭的小孔，试探的看向前方男人的脸。

见他用手背抵着额头，正在垂眸回看他，微弱灯光下变得更加漆黑的瞳孔，和正在喘息微张的嘴唇。

这男人还真是长了一张倾倒众生的脸 ……

和 …… 能绊倒众生的腿 ……

刘备的脸，张飞的腿 ……

不行，再想下去自己都要萎了 ……

“ 你行不行 …… 不行我来 ……” 肖战微微坐起身，拿起一旁的润滑剂丢给他。 “ 用这个，我可不能明天下半身瘫痪。 ”

“…… 谁说我不行？男人不能说不行！ ” 接过润滑剂，挤出一点在手掌，抹在紧闭的峃口。试探性的探了一指进去，迅速被周围紧致的穴肉包裹住吮吸，等出入略微顺滑后，又增加了一指。

下身突然增加的维度使肖战咬紧了下唇，因为扩张的难度使得刚刚被抚慰得抬起头来的茎体又萎靡了下去。

“ 很疼吗？ ” 发现了男人因痛苦而绷紧的身体，手下的动作变得缓慢起来。

“…… 怎么？你好奇也想试试吗？ ” 肖战去拉小孩的手，将他的手放在自己的性器上， “ 你也照顾一下这边吧 ……”

小孩听话的放下自己手里的活，握住手心里微烫的肉茎。

“ 含进去。 ” 男人靠在床头的软垫上斜睨着他。 “ 这样我会好受一点。 ”

“…… 我怎么他妈的感觉你在诓我 ……” 王一博满脸拒绝。

“ 你这活干的这么差，还不准别人指导你一下啊？ ” 肖战头微扬，靠在床头，等着他的动作。

“ 怎么就差了？！这还没开始呢！是你自己受不住，可别赖在我身上。 ” 看着手心的东西，犹豫的张了张嘴，过了一小会，像是下定了什么决心，低头含了进去。

肖战扬了扬头，发出满意的叹息，手指插进小孩头发里鼓励般的抚弄。

“…… 牙 …… 别碰到了 ……” 垂眼看着在自己腿间艰难吞吐的小孩。

“ 唔 …… 你事情真多 ……” 王一博皱着眉，努力用嘴唇包裹着越发涨大变硬的肉茎。

从肖战这个角度看过去，风景甚美。

微微皱着的眉头，刘海遮住了小孩大半的眼睛，眼神执着坚定，仿佛现在正在做的事情，被他用上了十二分的心。挺直的鼻梁，呼吸艰难而开合的鼻翼，和下面正在包裹吮吸着自己性器的嘴唇。

平时生气时微微鼓起的小奶膘现在因为用力吮吸而凹陷 ……

妈的 …… 这还能忍简直是太监 ……

“…… 行了，够了。 ” 伸手抬起小孩的脑袋，拿过一旁被忽略了很久的套子撕开，套在自己的阴茎上。

扳过一脸茫然的小孩的下巴，欺身压过去吻上。

“ 唔 …… 嗯？ ”

肖战手上也没有闲下来，轻拢着王一博的茎体，嘴上用舌头模仿着性交戳刺着小孩的口腔。

“ 唔！ ” 下身快感来的太快，脑子还没反应过来，脊椎已经吃了味儿的软了下去。下体被男人掌握着，因为画画而略带薄茧的指节摩擦着自己，嘴上被粗暴地封住，牙齿和上颚却被温柔地舔舐。

肖战用戴着套子的柱头轻轻摩擦着他的股缝，用套子上的润滑油将峃口涂抹了个遍。松开王一博的嘴唇，转身找来刚才用的润滑剂，顺着股缝就滴下去。

小孩被突如其来的冰冷液体激得打了个哆嗦，低头朝自己下身看过去，伏在自己身上的男人眼中满是隐忍和迫切。

“ 艹 …… 你丫还带临时变卦的！嗯！ ” 突然挤进来的手指打断了他的质问，手指在内壁里四处探寻摸索。

“…… 放心 …… 让你爽到。 ”

大量的润滑使得拓展变得顺利，肖战抽出自己被润滑剂打湿并包裹着白沫的三根手指，对着微微张口的小嘴，将柱头挺身挤了进去。

“ 嘶 …… 大哥！你带着开山斧上的床嘛？！ ” 王一博手指抠着肖战肩膀，痛苦的抽气。

“ 你忍忍 …… 一会儿就好 ……” 安抚的轻吻着小孩紧皱的眉心，身下的动作却截然相反的坚定和难以抗拒。

“…… 你大爷的 …… 刚才你怎么不忍忍？！轮到我这儿你就让我忍？ ”

“…… 关爱孤寡老人嘛 ……”

看他耐受的差不多了已经能有力气骂人了，狠狠心将剩下的一小节也挤了进去。

“ 艹！ …… 老子跟你没完 …… 你给我等 …… 啊！ ”  我他妈看你是吃了伟哥的孤寡老人！

等王一博僵硬的身体放松下来，掐着他的腰胯开始全力冲刺。

肉体的撞击带着润滑剂的黏腻水声回荡在小小地卧室里。

被翻过身趴在床上的小孩肚子下垫着软枕，臀部高高的撅着，迎合着后方的冲撞。

“ 哥 …… 你放过我吧哥 …… 我错了 …… 我不该过生日 …… 我以后都他妈的不过生日了艹 ……”

“ 你怎么床上话这么多？ ” 肖战揽着他的腰，对着刚才挖掘出来的那一个点研磨着。

“ 嗯 …… 哈嗯 …… 别别别！那儿感觉太奇怪了 ……” 王一博额头抵着床单无力的前后摩擦。

“ 嗯？你不喜欢这里吗？我看你前面倒是很精神呢。我觉得你光靠后头就可以射了。 ” 肖战俯身轻咬着他的后颈。

“…… 嗯 …… 啊哈 …… 嗯 …… 别。 ” 这臭流氓顶的这几下，难以言喻的酥麻从尾椎骨蔓延到天灵盖。

快速逼近的快感使王一博下身控住不住地要决堤。

感觉到被肏到软烂的峃口正微微紧缩，心知是小孩要到了，手伸到王一博身下，握住淌水的前端快速撸动着，一手掐紧小孩腰侧的嫩肉，沉稳深顶了几下，将精华埋在他身体里，被套子拦住收藏起来。

“ 我看你喜欢的紧，下次咱们还用这体位好不好宝宝？ ” 就着刚才的体位抱着小孩侧躺在床上，作案凶器还埋在他身体里，吻着王一博微微被汗润湿的后背。

宝你奶奶个腿儿 ……

从小孩体内抽出高潮过后绵软的茎体，把套子摘下打好结丢到床下。

把王一博抱到正位躺好，自己躺在一旁，将被子给两人盖好。

“ 去洗澡嘛？ ”

“ 洗个屁 …… 动不了 ……”

“ 那好 …… 那就先睡吧 …… 明早再洗，我不嫌你。 ”

谁嫌弃谁啊？！你那汗出的我还以为下雨了呢！

“ 晚安宝宝。 ”

次日清晨

肖战抱着怀里熟睡的王一博，吻着他的额头。

怀里人微微挣动，似乎被吵醒了，睁开了一只眼。

“ 今天你 21 岁了啊王一博， 21 岁了 …… 开心么？ ”

开你大爷的心 …… 老子屁股都开花了，还开心呢 ……

“ 今早想吃点什么？我给你做。家里有些菜，我上次来的时候买的。 ”

“ 吃你的脑浆。 ” 王一博夺过他的被子翻身盖住脑袋继续睡了。

Tbc


	24. Chapter 24

雇佣 24

等王一博再一次醒来的时候，已经是日头高悬的大中午了。

艰难地从柔软的床铺里爬起来，觉得全身像是散了架一样，黑着脸坐在床沿穿拖鞋。听见楼下罪魁祸首还在哼着小曲儿乒乒乓乓不知道在干什么。

奶奶个腿儿 ……

这生日过的简直惨不忍睹，拆个礼物把自己拆散架了可还行？！

揉着酸痛的腰椎，去旁边的厕所放了个水，然后扶着楼梯扶手缓慢的往楼下移动着。

“ 宝宝你终于醒了，快来，我刚把午饭做好。 ” 肖战端着出锅的最后一盘菜放在客厅长桌上。

王一博僵硬的站在桌前的实木椅子边，犹豫着要不要坐下。

“ 宝宝，你傻站着干嘛，坐啊。 ” 肖战在粉蓝色小围裙上擦了擦手，替他拉开了椅子。

“…… 你觉得我坐的下去么 …… ？ ” 王一博抬手指了指自己的腰。

“ 额 …… 是我考虑不周 …… 那咱们去沙发上吃吧。 ” 说完又任劳任怨地把桌上的菜盘子一个个转移到了一旁的茶几上，随后又转身走过来扶他。

王一博由着他扶着自己的胳膊，被托着送到沙发边坐下。

坐上沙发的瞬间感觉到被折磨了小半宿的地方蔓延着难以启齿的胀痛。

“…… 嘶 ……” 心里又把这老流氓从头到脚骂了个遍。

“…… 很疼吗？让我看看有没有受伤？万一要是发炎了可就糟糕了 ……” 说着就去扒王一博的薄睡裤。

“ 干什么你！ ” 打掉他伸过来的爪子，又将裤袋紧了紧，夹起一片荷兰豆送进嘴巴里。 “ 用不着，我一会洗澡自己弄。 ”

“ 那多不方便，我帮你洗吧？ ” 肖战夹了一点小咸菜放进他面前的白粥里。

“…… 拉倒吧，我可不想被二次伤害。 ” 就着小咸菜，往嘴里扒拉了几口白粥。

“ 我哪里是这么急色的人 ……” 听见这话，王一博挑眉看向他，满脸都是 ’ 你就是这样的人 ’ 。

诶 …… 好吧 ……

等小孩把菜吃得差不多了，肖战起身将碗碟放进洗碗机，取了抹布来擦桌子。王一博这时正歪在沙发上刷着游戏攻略。

“ 不去洗澡吗？身上不难受？ ” 示意他把搭着的腿从桌子上放下。

王一博目不转睛盯着手机屏幕看的认真， “ 不着急 …… 一会儿的。 ”

“ 我跟姐姐请的假只有一天，下午还要去公司，如果你不抓紧时间，我可是要把你丢在这里和孤魂野鬼作伴哦 ~” 肖战提着抹布回到厨房。

听罢，王一博把手机里的视频暂停，不满地抬头抱怨。

“ 你这人能不能有点诚意？！给人过生日跟赶场子似的，大晚上把人拉到荒郊野外的小屋里泄欲，然后第二天提起裤子就走，根本不管别人的身心健康！ ”

肖战一时被骂道语塞，也不知道这小孩原来能说这么多话的。

“ 我 ……”

“ 你什么你！我不管！你今天的时间我征用了，你自己跟你姐解释去！ ” 霸气宣示完，继续看着手机里的小视频。

肖战被他这样单方面的吩咐完，脑子里感性与理智斗争了片刻，随后走到小院子里去和姐姐打电话沟通了。

被姐姐色令智昏不务正业的一顿数落完，回屋发现小孩已经去洗澡了。诶 …… 好歹是又争取了半天，而且他说的也对，既然诚心给人家过生日，总不能半途跑路吧？

这时候王一博正在浴室的莲蓬头下，臭着脸扶着墙，对着后方隐隐作痛的地方艰难清理着。

虽说戴着套子做的 …… 生理上是没什么需要清洁的 ……

但心理上总觉得洗不干净 …… 摸着微微红肿的峃口，也不知道有没有受伤 ……

“ 宝宝 …… 你洗好了嘛 ~ 我进来拿一下 ……” 肖战一开门就看见王一博对着自己这个方向撅着屁股，一手还扒着一半臀瓣，用极其拧巴的姿势对着浴室里的镜子检查着。

“…… 上午洗好的内裤。 ” 目光被面前的场景吸引着，一不小心看愣了。

“…… 你丫进来不敲门的嘛！？ ” 眼看着血色瞬间爬满王一博的面颊，顺带着吞没了耳朵。

看着马上就要踹过来的腿，伸手握住纤瘦的脚踝，朝上用力掰了掰，侧头观察着被欺负了大半宿的红肿地带。 “…… 还好，没有受伤，只是有点微肿。涂点消肿的药就行了。 ”

“… 你他妈 … 有病吧你！？ ”

王一博一瞬间觉得自己能从这二楼挖到一楼，再挖出个地下室钻进去。

肖战松开他的脚踝，越过他去拿架子上晾着的两人的内裤，完了还体贴的带上了浴室的门。

“ 洗完记得涂药哦！这样恢复的更快 ~” 关门前还不忘伸头嘱咐他一句。

“ 滚滚滚！赶紧滚！ ” 王一博并着腿捂着裆，按着他的脑袋给他推了出去。

Tbc


	25. Chapter 25

雇佣 25

王一博洗完澡，躲进卧室里，锁好门。偷偷用肖战给他准备好的药膏涂摸着后方红肿的小口。

当冰凉的膏体抚上比体温略高一点的部位时，那处的火辣辣得到了稍稍舒缓。

明明是他自己答应好的 …… 到头来还是轮到自己受了这份罪 …… 天杀的死流氓 …… 哪天得拿着根茄子给他从 p 眼捅到嗓子眼！就是可惜没那么长的茄子。

王一博骂骂咧咧地涂好药膏，把退到膝盖的内裤穿上，又怕药蹭到内裤上，又脱下来检查了一下。

嗯！还好自己屁股翘！

又扶了扶自己前头的小兄弟，暗暗发誓，下一次一定让你上 ’ 战 ’ 场！

收拾完自己的下半身，又去浴室刷了个牙洗了个脸，对着水池子上一堆的瓶瓶罐罐研究了半天，才看明白哪个是祛痘的哪个是控油的哪个又是保湿的，乳液精华眼霜应有尽有。

艹 …… 真 tm 精致 …… 一个大男人这么精致干嘛 ……

王一博随手捞起一瓶保湿的乳液，胡乱在脸上抹匀，又把手上残留的一些搓在手背上，就当护手霜用了。

等他彻底收拾好下楼的时候，发现肖战并不在屋里了。

王一博心头瞬间袭上来一阵心慌。

他要是真敢把自己一个人留在这孤坟野地，到时候就算那流氓脱光了跪在地上求他，他都不会再原谅他了。

跑下楼梯，满屋寻找那人的身影，一无所获。

因为刚刚剧烈地行走导致后方刚抹好药膏的地方又开始隐隐作痛。

身体的不适又加上被抛下的委屈一股脑的涌上来，鼻头泛酸，眼泪也不受控的流下来。

王一博两三步爬到沙发上，双手抱着膝盖，用袖口的布料吸收着眼中的水份。

即使是艳阳高照的大下午，他也觉得照射在身上的光线是那么寒冷。

裸露着的脚趾紧抓着沙发的布料，仿佛强撑着内心的恐惧，还有一触即碎的脆弱。

就在他沉浸于哀伤中时，王一博忽然听见院子里有东西发出一丝响动。

吓的他一个激灵挺直了后背，抓起沙发上的靠垫抱在怀里，朝外面小心张望了一下。

发现了那个自以为他抛下了自己独自离去的流氓正攥着一根塑料水管，惬意地浇着院子里面的草坪和花簇。

沉寂的小心脏又一下子雀跃的跳动起来，丢开手里的抱枕，也顾不上穿鞋，拉开房门赤着脚跑向院中人。

“ 咦？宝宝你洗好了？药涂了嘛？我把它放在 …… 你怎么连鞋子也没穿啊？！ ” 肖战赶忙放下手里的水管，略震惊的去迎那个朝自己跑过来的小孩。

重力加速度的冲刺熊抱，撞得肖战有些踉跄的后退了几步，摸摸靠在自己颈边的小脑袋，感受到怀里的人儿似乎正在委屈地啜泣。

“…… 怎么了？ ” 肖战心中疑惑，想抬起怀里的脑袋看看他是不是哪里不舒服了，那脑袋却埋得更紧，在自己的浅蓝衬衫领口胡乱的蹭着。

“…… 我以为你丢下我一人回去了 …… 我刚刚满屋找你 …… 都没找到 ……” 声音闷闷的，听起来更委屈了。

他现在这副样子，肖战还是头一次见到。

平时永远都是一副趾高气扬，太子爷的顽劣脾性，说话也是处处都刺得你想抡起胳膊揍他。

就连昨晚在床上被肏到失神时，嘴里也在不甘示弱的骂街。

现在他这副脆弱委屈地小模样倒是激起了肖战心中深埋的怜惜。

垂头亲了亲那一头还没吹干的乱毛，用手在小孩背上轻抚着， “ 我怎么会丢下你呢？把你留在这里一个人我哪里放心 ……”

“…… 你今天 …… 直到回去以前 … 都不能离开我的视线范围！听到没有！ ” 小脑袋抬起来，殷红的眼瞪着他，咬牙切齿地发号施令。

“ 好好好 …… 小祖宗，你先回屋去，光着脚太凉了。 ” 肖战在微微撅起的小嘴上蜻蜓点水般轻啄了一口，弯腰去捡掉在地上的水管。

“…… 浇什么花！别浇了！少浇一天它们又不会死！ ” 似乎是真的觉得地上有些凉了，王一博把两只光着的小脚丫踩在肖战的拖鞋上，一脚一只，站在了他脚背上，将他的腰掰回来面向自己。

“ 祖宗 …… 你多重心里没点数嘛 ……” 肖战任命的放下水管，去揽他的腰，用手臂的力量去减缓脚下的重压。

“ 靠！你还嫌我胖？！我不管，你就这样把我运回去，我不想走路了 …… 谁让你突然消失，你得用行动来弥补你犯下的过错。 ” 王一博大手一伸，手臂环上肖战脖子，像树袋熊一样挂在了他身上。

…… 自己只不过出来浇个花，还浇出个过错了 ……

肖战心里无限叹气，谁让这炸毛娃娃难得撒一次娇，还能怎么办？宠着呗。

就这样，肖战抱着他的腰，一步一个脚印的，缓慢走向屋内。

Tbc


	26. Chapter 26

雇佣 26

肖战将身上挂着的小孩放在屋内地板上，脱掉脚上满是泥泞的拖鞋，又将王一博拦腰抱起走向客厅中心的沙发。

心里惦记着他屁股上的不适，将小孩轻轻放进沙发里，看着两只沾满泥土的小脚丫摇头叹气，转身去寻毛巾了。

“ 你又去哪？！ ” 王一博见他又要离开，抬起胳膊去抓肖战的手。

“ 找毛巾，给某个不听话的小朋友擦他的脏脚丫。谁叫你出来也不穿鞋，万一着凉怎么办？ ” 屈起手指在光洁的额头上轻弹了一下，两三步爬上楼梯。

“ 我又不是小孩子 …… 哪那么容易就着凉了 ……” 王一博虽然嘴上还在抱怨，但心里却是美滋滋的。

毕竟被人放在心上照顾着，还是很妥帖很受用的。

低头看看自己被泥土包裹着的脚丫，连光滑干净的地板都被泥泞给污染了。

心里有点过意不去，要不一会帮他擦擦吧 ……

没一会儿，肖战便端着一盆热水走下来，将小盆放在王一博脚边，一只一只的为他洗着脚。

王一博低头看着，这男人单膝跪在地板上，视若珍宝一般捧着他的一只脚，用毛巾沾着热水，一点点慢慢淋在上面。

专注又投入，温柔深情却又让人无法抗拒。

这场景未免有些 …… 太那个了 ……

说色情又算不上，让王一博心里怪痒痒的，尴尬地在沙发里挣动着。

“ 乖，别乱动。 ” 肖战握着他的脚踝，惩罚性的勾起指头挠了挠他的脚心。

嗯 …… 痒 ……

他的 Sean 大大居然在给自己洗脚 ……

这男人太令人上头了 …… 这个全方位完美无瑕令人挑不出毛病的人，怎么让自己给撞上了？！

俗话说，不怕贼偷就怕贼惦记。

这外头有那么些如狼似虎的男男女女，眼睛紧紧盯着眼前这人，如有空隙便伺机而动，到时候肖战再被那些男女狐狸精骗走了可怎么办？

看来以后自己可得谨慎提防起来了。

就在王一博慌神儿的时候，肖战已经把两只脚都洗干净了，拧干了毛巾为他擦拭着上面的水珠。

等擦拭干净，又用毛巾随手将地板也抹了一把，把毛巾丢进水盆，推到一边。

“ 想什么呢崽崽？这么入神？ ” 肖战抱着他的右脚，在脚背内侧轻吻了一口。叼着脚背上被热水熏到微红的嫩皮，用兔牙轻轻研磨着。

“ 我靠！你 …… 恋足癖嘛 …… ！ ” 王一博被他举动吓到，又急又羞，想赶紧抽回自己的脚，却被肖战紧紧握住。

“ 如果说只恋你的也算恋足的话，那我就是。 ” 肖战张嘴含住他一根脚趾，用唇舌舔吮着，抬眼看着沙发里的王一博。可怜的小孩，脸和脖子已经红成了煮熟的虾子。

那双瑞凤眼的眼尾仿佛带着钩子，勾进他的心，把他的内脏都搅得乱七八糟。

艹 …… 这男人是他妈的高手 …… 这谁能抵得住？！

王一博觉得自己全身的血液都在逆流，喷涌汇聚，停留在下半身。

抽出被男人含住的脚趾，被门牙挡了一下，有点轻微刺痛。

不过自己现在也管不了那么多了。

王一博将双腿交叉盘上半跪在自己身前的男人脖颈边，用腿部力量逼迫肖战靠向自己。

“…… 肖老师好会舔，都给我舔硬了。 ” 手掌抚上自己胯间微微涨起的鼓包，隔着家居裤用手指描绘着自己那处的轮廓，眯着眼睛示意着肖战。

被他的小腿圈住，避无可避，被迫拉近了两人的距离，自己的下巴与少年的阳势只有一根舌头的距离。

“ 看来不是我急色啊 ……” 肖战垂头，用嘴唇隔着睡裤包裹着那处微热的形状，紧贴着，感受着跳凸的脉动。

王一博舔舔自己因体温升高而变得微微干燥的嘴唇，笑得狡黠， “ 给你个机会 …… 好好弥补自己的过错 ……”

肖战伸出舌尖循着铃口的位置，试探性的戳刺着，感受着那处逐渐清晰的形状。 “ 既然王老师肯给我这次机会，我以后一定痛改前非 ……”

睡裤连同内裤一并除下，丢到沙发一角，解开束缚的少年茎体跳动着映入眼帘。

颜色干净漂亮，笔挺挺指向小腹，龟头蹭在腹部留下一处水痕。肖战用指拢住，上下撸动抚弄，将囊袋纳入口中，像含着颗汁水四溢的小笼包，吸吮着里面的精华高汤。

唇舌照顾完那饱满的卵蛋，又将正在嘤嘤哭泣的柱头含进口中，避开牙齿，用不平滑的口腔上颚摩擦着敏感的小眼。

“ 哈 ……” 王一博难耐的仰着头，将屁股往下蹭了蹭，头靠在沙发背上，手指抓紧了自己被扒掉的睡裤。

肖战手伸进王一博上衣中，去寻那两点春色。

胸前小豆被揉捏着变得挺立，还没来得及抱怨被掐的狠了，后方还在肿痛的地方就被塞进了一根手指。

“…… 靠 …… 别 …… 还他妈疼着呢那儿 ……” 王一博挣扎着坐起身，要去阻止那根肆意开拓的手指。

“ 放心 …… 我有分寸。 ” 被消肿膏体润滑过的小穴，进出异常通畅，在感觉他已经适应了那一根手指后，又迫不及待的探进去第二根。

嘴上的活也没有停下来，舌尖扫过小口，将茎体含得更深，嘴唇紧附在茎体上，测量着维度。

双管齐下弄得王一博有些气息不匀，想挥开那恼人的手指，却又被它们抠弄得十分舒服。

柱头被温热潮湿的口腔包裹着，舌头也与之嬉戏。

这时候肖战还坏心的用力吮吸了一下，害得他差点精关失守。

“ 我想看看前后哪边更能让你爽到。 ” 手指在柔软的内壁里，对着那一点刮搔着。

“…… 是人么 …… 你 …… 大爷的 …… 嗯！ ” 王一博抓着身前人的手臂，难耐的喘息。

后穴的手指抽插不停，口中深深吞吐着阳势。

“ 哈 …… 哈嗯 …… 肖战 …… 啊！ ”

几个进出，沙发里的小孩颤抖着泄了身子。

将溅到小孩腹上的白浊一一舔舐干净，猩红的舌扫过唇下的小痣，对着微张着、轻喘着的饱满小嘴深深吻上去，带着微腥的麝香气息，侵略性的扫过王一博的口腔，舔过每一颗齿贝。

“…… 艹！ ” 吃到了自己的体液，让王一博心理性排斥，推开撑在自己上方的男人，拿起茶几上的饮料猛灌了几口。

“ 不知道我这个弥补，可否让我们博少满意？ ”

“…… 勉强凑合吧，下次再接再厉 ……” 王一博放下饮料，抬起胳膊擦掉唇边的水渍。

Tbc


	27. Chapter 27

雇佣 27

就这样两人腻腻歪歪在沙发上打打游戏看看电影度过了王一博今年 21 岁的生日。

次日清晨，正埋在枕头里睡得正酣的王一博小朋友被肖战拎起来穿衣服洗漱收拾东西打包塞进了车里。

小王同学迷迷糊糊的歪倒在后座上，似乎还是没有彻底清醒。

“…… 这大早上的 …… 干嘛去啊 ……” 拢紧身上披着的肖战的外套，放在鼻底深吸几口，脑袋晕乎乎的，困意又上来了。

“ 我跟姐姐请的假结束啦，要回去干活，先送你回家。 ” 肖战为他关好车门，坐回驾驶座，准备出发。

“…… 那也不用这么早吧 …… 晚回去一会儿也没什么损失吧。 ” 他还想好好抱着男朋友睡会儿回笼觉呢 ……

肖战通过后视镜偷瞄着眼睛打架的王一博， “ 我也想和你多待一会儿，可是若我再不回去，我姐会以为我死在你身上了。 ”

“ 你姐这是瞧不起我还是瞧不起你？ ” 王一博翻翻白眼，拉起外套盖在脑袋上，翻身继续睡了。

黑色小轿车在王家城郊的小别墅大门前停稳，肖战转头去喊后面已经睡得四仰八叉人畜不分的王一博。

“ 崽崽？醒醒，到家了 ……”

“……*&*% ￥ %#@#……”

说什么呢 …… 这小孩 ……

肖战无奈从车里出来，把后排车门打开，探进去半个身子，用手捏捏小孩露出的肚皮上的软肉。

“ 起床啦狗崽崽 …… 肚皮都露出来了。 ”

“…… 别乱捏 ……” 挥开肖战的手，把衣服往下拽了拽。

“ 你再不起来我可要亲你了啊？ ” 捏捏小孩露在外面的小腿肉，言语威胁。

“ 你亲啊。 ” 从外套里露出一只眼，看向支在身体上方的肖战，眼神清明。

“ 那我可亲了啊，你可别说我占你便宜。 ” 把盖在王一博头上的外套扯下来，欺身上前。

“…… 你他妈便宜都占完了，现在还装跟我什么孙子，假不假？！ ” 勾着身前人的脖子，就把嘴唇往上贴。

主动送上来的美食哪有不享用的道理？

等后座上的两人微喘着分离，肖战发现某个不老实地小孩正在用脚背蹭着自己的裤裆。

“ 白日宣淫也要有个度啊 ~” 把那不安分的小脚丫拿到一边，给它穿上鞋子， “ 在你家门口干这种事，你爸不得轮着笤帚给我打个半身不遂。 ”

“ 切，真没劲 ……” 王一博起身给自己另一只脚穿上鞋子，把肖战从后座推出去，拎着人家的外套就往家门口走。

“ 留着我的外套以慰相思嘛？ ” 肖战靠在车门边，目送着他进去。

“…… 我把它绑在拖把上擦地！ ” 把外套甩在肩膀上，手插进兜里，走路姿势拽得像个出门遛鸟的大爷。

“ 你要是想我了，可以随时来公司找我。 ”

“ 你请吃饭的话我就考虑一下，回见。 ”

在王一博进家门的时候，正好赶上王父出门，父子俩大眼瞪小眼看了对方半晌。

“ 你个臭小子又上哪野去了？还夜不归宿了？长能耐了吧你？！ ” 王父轮着手包就往儿子脑袋上招呼。

“ 泡妞去了。 ” 熟练的闪避着来自各个方向的攻击，侧身溜进了家门。

王父心想去泡妞总比跟那个肖家小崽子在一块儿厮混的强。

“ 你给我留点心！别到时候再给人家姑娘肚子弄大了！ ”

王一博脑子里瞬间冒出了肖战大着肚子一脸娇羞的模样，浑身开始不对劲起来。

“ 呵呵，我倒是觉得他没这个能耐。 ”

“ 总之你小心着点！完全措施不能少，别再染上什么花病，我老脸往哪搁？ ”

“…… 你这又是操的什么闲心？我去泡妞又不是去逛窑子 …… 赶紧出门吧你！ ” 王一博随手把门带上了，把他絮絮叨叨的老爸关在了外头。

臭小子 ……

王父泄恨似的踢了一脚房门。

“ 妈，我回来了。 ” 王一博走到客厅发现他妈妈正在吃早饭，想起自己大早上就被提溜起来，肚子空空如也，于是坐下来和妈妈一块吃点。

“ 你真泡妞去了？ ” 王母夹了一小片辣味小香肠放进儿子碗中，目光探寻的看着儿子。

“ 嗯。 ” 王一博给自己盛了一碗酸辣汤，也不用勺子，端起来就开始吸溜。

“ 那个肖战？ ” 王母叼着筷子尖，一脸八卦。

“ 噗！咳咳！ ” 酸辣汤一下呛进气管里，胡椒的辣味把王一博眼泪都逼出来了。 “ 妈 …… 你在我身上安了追踪器嘛 ……”

“ 怎么样？到手了没有？！ ” 王母兴奋的眼睛都亮了起来，整个人看上去都年轻了不少。

“ 妈 …… 你别是有什么特殊的嗜好吧 ……” 王一博喝了口水，平复了一下呼吸。

“ 我这是关心我儿子的情感健康，怎么能是嗜好？快说，进展如何？ ” 王母放下筷子，抱着手臂，准备认真倾听。

王一博想了想这几天两人黏糊糊甜腻腻的干的那些事，脸上不由得臊了起来。

“ 算 …… 算是到手了 …… 吧。 ” 不自然地理了理刘海，心想明明是被那个流氓骗到手了 …… 过个生日把自己赔进去这种丢人的事，怎么能和妈妈说。

“ 不愧是我儿子！怎么样？男人跟女人有什么不同？爽不爽？ ”

“ 妈！你差不多行了！哪有问自己儿子这种事的？ ”

“ 我是看那孩子聪明漂亮，替你开心嘛 ~”

“ 妈 …… 真的 …… 大可不必。 ”

Tbc


	28. Chapter 28

雇佣 28

饭后小王就开始窝在沙发里打游戏了，长腿一搭，翘在小茶几上，小半个身子都陷在皮沙发里。

“ 坐没坐相。 ” 王母端着一个小果盘放在儿子腿边，随即又摸出一张金卡，丢在儿子身上。

“ 诶呦 …… 妈，我这是在家呢 …… 那么讲究干嘛，谁看得见？ ” 低头看了看被丢在胸口的小卡片， “ 这啥？ ”

“ 给你的，生日礼物。 ” 王母挑起颗樱桃放进嘴里， “ 密码你生日。 ”

王一博一听，瞬间从沙发坐起身，放下手里的游戏，看着母亲笑得异常乖巧。

“ 这么好？！妈你不知道前段时间老头子冻我的卡，害我活的有多没面子 …… 还寄人篱下的。 ”

“ 还不是你自己偷偷跑出去，不接你爸的电话他才这么对你的？你去谁家住的？你哪个朋友能受得了你？ ” 王母翻翻白眼，把樱桃核吐到一边的垃圾桶里。

“ 诶！我怎么了？我很好养活的好嘛？！也就买几件衣服，出去吃几顿饭，再顺便买点什么别的小东西之类的。 ” 王一博亲亲金色的小卡片，谨慎地把它揣进兜里。 “ 我去的肖战家。 ”

“ 啊？你怎么好意思让人家给你掏钱啊？！ ” 王母含着樱桃，杏目微张，神情净是埋怨。

“ 怎么不好意思？！他乐意着呢 …… 而且他骗我那么长时间，害我给他洗衣服拖地的 …… 本身就欠我的。 ” 小少爷理直气壮。

“…… 可你吃人家用人家的，还 …… 还欺负人家 …… 也太不合适了吧。 ”

谁欺负谁？

谁欺负谁？！

那心机流氓根本就是白切黑！

装得跟个风度翩翩的正人君子似的，都是表象！

现在自己身上还有没散的淤青呢 ……

“…… 那是他活该！ ” 王一博愤愤抓起手柄，又继续开始打着自己的游戏了。

“ 诶呀 …… 这孩子也太可怜了 …… 儿子，你哪天喊他来家里吃个饭吧 …… 好好补偿补偿人家。 ” 王母一不小心又开始母爱泛滥了。

“ 哼 …… 叫他来家里，老头不把他拆了才有鬼。 ”

“ 那还不是因为你自己不争气，人家战战那么优秀，为人处世的又都恰到好处，而且你爸本身就和他家有过节，处处针锋相对，难免牵连到那孩子。 ”

还战战 …… 可真行 ……

跟人家面都没见几回，胳膊肘往外都拐出去二里地了。

“ 谁说我不争气！我手头现在有个大项目你知不知道？！干成了吓死你们！ ” 似乎是不满意母亲嫌弃自己，夸赞肖战的劲头，手柄按键被敲得乒乓响。

“ 好好好，那我可拭目以待啊。 ”

肖战前脚刚到公司，后脚就被肖壹拎着后脖颈子提到了办公室。

“ 你这媳妇追的，连公司都不管了是吧？你是不是太信任我的能力了？你知不知道有多少文件没你亲笔根本没法进展！ ” 肖壹抱着一坨待审文件，砰的一声放在肖战面前的办公桌上。 “ 真是的 …… 我这趟回国可算是遭了罪了。被人当成情敌不说，还被亲弟弟拴在公司里给他打杂。 ”

“…… 姐，我就走了一天 …… 而且之前跟你请好假了的 …… 你自己也点头同意了的。 ” 肖战被数落得可怜巴巴，垂头丧气地趴在桌边，由于睡眠不足，眼里充斥着红色血丝，委屈地抿着嘴，像只被欺负了的小兔子。

肖壹见他这幅样子，又心疼又觉得他可气。

还不是因为头两天他跟失了魂一样在办公室来回溜达，合作书也看不进去，拿起笔来就走神，从早到晚的唉声叹气，烦都烦死了，这才把他放出去透一天的气。

“ 那你媳妇追到了嘛？ ”

“ 嘿嘿 ~”  肖壹看见自己弟弟笑得像个在街口捡垃圾的二傻子。

“ 追到了。 ”

“ 哼，你最好是。不然也枉费你旷工一天，把我累得头发都掉了好几根。 ”

“ 对不起嘛姐 ~ 我这几天会努力干活的，尽早还你自由身！ ”

“ 干活！ ”

“ 好的老板！ ”

Tbc


	29. Chapter 29

雇佣 29

肖父为了能更方便的让自己的儿子接管公司，在某些职权岗位人选编排上给足了肖战自由发展的空间，也是这些自由空间给他们姐弟俩这个 ’ 偷天换日 ’ 的大计划赢造了一个完美的温床。

其实从父亲手中夺权是肖战以前从没想过的，他自始至终都只是想为自己的未来谋那自由二字罢了。

被迫半途而废的少时梦想，赶鸭子上架般的承接公司，始终都被忽视的内心诉求，这些情绪的压抑使得肖战不得不在自己厌恶至极的商场艰难喘息，每走一步像在刀尖上舞蹈，但凡走错一步，留给自己的只有万丈深渊。对岸的柳暗花明是他视线范围内唯一的也是最后的终点，没有后路，只能往前。

但就是在这条漆黑阴冷荆棘遍布的夜路上，他看到了属于自己的那颗星星。

星光微弱，虽不能照明，却给负重前行的肖战带来这没有回头路的旅途上仅有的温暖。

有这样的陪伴，哪怕这路走得再长些又有何妨？

把姐姐喊回来的根本目的，就是由姐姐来转移自己手头参与的所有项目，收益人明面上看起来都不是自己，但实际上已经全权掌握在姐姐和自己手中。哪怕跟父亲的协议结束，在部分股份和公司的内部权重上，自己依旧有和父亲抗衡的能力，这样到时候自己才有能力来保护那颗被安放在心里的星星。

实际上需要处理的事情不多，但是很杂，并且需要小心谨慎，过程中不能露出任何马脚。

经过几天的埋头苦干，肖家姐弟终于将手头待处理的文件整理的差不多了。只要后续事宜不出大差错，就算大功告成。

肖战转了转由于长时间握笔而僵硬了的手腕，从转椅里站起身。

走到小茶几旁，捞起被随手丢在沙发上的手机，看了一眼微信。

还是没有自家小崽子的消息。

…… 这都几天了，都不想我嘛 ……

自己忙归忙，但一起吃个饭的功夫还是可以腾出来的啊 ……

「宝宝，想你了。」

手指在屏幕上快速敲了几个字，发送过去。

消息如石沉大海，不见回音。

肖战捧着手机傻站了半天，眼睛都看酸了，也不见对话框有什么反应。

沮丧的把手机丢回沙发，呆坐在茶几上怀疑人生。

半小时后王一博站在肖战公司楼下，拽了拽领口。

一条信息自己就颠颠地跑过来，是不是不太矜持了？

收到信息的时候自己正和冠森打游戏，已经瞄准好敌人准备要开镜爆头了，肖战的信息就发过来了。头脑一发热，直接把游戏后台关闭了，抄起头盔就骑车出门了。

下次肯定得被他数落自己重色轻友了 ……

可 …… 谁让那老流氓这几天连个信儿都没有，自己又抹不开面子主动去找他 ……

再被他会错意，以为自己好像欲求不满一样，多尴尬。

额 …… 确实是有点儿欲求不满 ……

荤这东西，一开就停不下来。

毕竟是血气方刚的大小伙子，最近连洗澡的时间都变久了 ……

咳咳 …… 想什么呢。

王一博清清嗓子，抬腿迈进公司大门。

站在肖战办公室前，敲门的手举起来又放下，比第一次来面试的时候还紧张。

王一博！你能不能有点出息！

一咬牙，对着紧闭的门板敲了两下。

“ 请进。 ”

旋开门把推开，望向屋里呆愣的男人，一时间觉得自己脸烧的有点儿厉害。

“…… 咳嗯，领导视察。 ”

“ 宝宝？！ ”

Tbc


	30. Chapter 30

雇佣30

坐在沙发里的肖壹看着手插裤袋，干巴巴立在门口的“弟媳妇”，十分有眼力见儿的提着自己的香奈儿光速闪人，还贴心的把门也给顺手带上了，走之前还给肖战使了一个十分复杂的眼色，像是眼睛抽筋了一般，胡乱眨了一通。

肖战无奈，用目光送走了姐姐，将小孩拉过来按进怀里，嗅着他身上的奶香给自己干涸已久的灵魂充着电。

“……想死你了都，怎么这么久都不来找我，我还以为被你始乱终弃了……”肖委屈在线撒娇。

“谁始乱终弃？！怎么说话呢？这不是怕打扰公务繁忙的肖老板干正事嘛？”王一博任由他抱着，手指悄悄攥紧了身前人的衣摆。“我也想你……”

“你就是正事。”

“……乱开什么黄腔。”

“嘤嘤嘤。”

“你他妈给我好好说话。”

王一博推开已经开始准备动手动脚的大兔子，走到桌案前看着一堆档案文件，随手拿起一页，上面都仔细标注好了后续的注意事项。

“工作怎么样了，我看着好像差不多了。”

“嗯，基本上都处理好了，现在80%的事务已经可以从姐姐那边走了，我很快就可以下岗了！到时候你可要养我啊~”肖战追过去，从后面揽着他，下巴搁在肩膀上软糯糯的撒娇。

“你？！你不干了？”王一博惊讶于肖战的坦白，又对他的决定感到诧异。这种机密就这样被他随口说出来告诉他了。

“对啊，准备退居二线，相夫教子哦~感不感动？”肖战放开他，理了理桌上杂乱无章的各种委托书，看着像是在整理，速度缓慢像是要将每一页都摊开在王一博面前，工作高度透明显示自己对他的信任。

“……我哪有产业养你。”王一博手指在文件上随意的划拉着，心里没底。

“我的宝宝这么优秀，以后不管做什么都会很出色的！我相信你！况且，我很好养的！不用花什么大钱。”肖战拍拍胸脯表示自己是个勤俭持家的好归宿。

“哼！那是当然！我是谁？!优秀是必须的。”

惨了……以后得想着怎么搞点钱了……再不能这么胡乱的混日子了。

其实肖战在几天前给家里做大扫除的时候，发现自己的小画室被人动过了。

用脚指头想也是某个好奇宝宝干出来的。

但是依着那人兜不住事情的性子，一定发现以后就会马上和他讲了，还会嘲笑他机关老套，难度低等，再吹嘘一波自己是如何如何的机智过人。

但意外的没有。

这使肖战觉得有点可疑。

之前和自己联络过的漫改公司支支吾吾不肯说后家的样子也很迷离扑朔，这事一直也没有解开。

后托人去查，发现联络人和签约的小公司虽与王一博有所瓜葛，却始终不能证实。

虽说在爱情上，人性经不起试探。

但是在大是大非面前，儿女情长还是先要往后放放了。

对于王一博自己绝对是百分百的信任的，可他父亲却不然。

保不齐他会有什么别的手段来探测敌情，小心驶得万年船，不试不行。

肖壹临走前那饱含深意的眼神就是在示意他这是个好时机。

现在就看王一博是个什么态度了。

他若知情，必先让父亲解决已经不再由自己掌握的肖家产业。

他若不知情……肯定会快马加鞭的把漫改提上日程来挣养家糊口的奶粉钱。

到时候就看，他会先走哪一步了……

“喂……我饿了。”

肖战从思绪中抽离，看着大敞着双腿的祖宗坐在沙发上指着肚子开始抱怨了。

“好，走，请你吃饭！宝宝想吃什么？”

“……想吃你做的，什么都行。”

“那可得跟我回家吃了。”

“……咳咳，那就走吧。”

“那你……留宿嘛？”

“……也不是不行……”

Tbc


End file.
